Gênio forte ,brigas constantes
by Nicegirl100
Summary: L estava cansado de tudo , estressado, não tinha mais um objetivo concreto, Watari então fez uma ligação para a Wammy's House ,pedindolhe que enviassem um dor orfãos mais inteligentes do local [LxOC][Não esta ruim , por favor ,leiam xD]
1. A órfã rebelde

Primeira fanfic de Death Note ,o/ favor nãomatar a autora..ainda...

Vamo lá vai o/

Estava cansado,na verdade,exausto ,L ,também conhecido como Ryuuzaki ,não agüentava mais nada , sua mente estava cheia ,ele levava consigo a grande responsabilidade da segurança da população mundial ,cada novo caso ,cada novo suspeito, tudo isso lhe causava insônia,e enxaquecas, sempre , tudo dependia dele , se sentia sufocado, as vezes só gostaria de ficar sentado relaxando,respirando bem devagar com nada além de doces em mente, o fardo de maior detetive do mundo não estava fazendo bem.

Watari ,seu grande e eterno tutor , já havia notado a falta de interesse de L nos últimos dois casos que resolveu, da falta de vontade , da mudança de seu jeito de ser , perguntara várias vezes para seu pupilo se algo o atormentava , e este sempre respondida a mesma coisa –"Estou bem Watari, por favor,poderia me trazer mais uma fatia de bolo?"- Ele já não raciocinava tão rapidamente quanto antes, chegou a uma única conclusão, estresse, seu pupilo estava sofrendo de estresse , coisa que era um tanto aceitável pois L , Ryuuzaki, ocupava um dos cargos mais importantes do mundo.

Watari teve então uma brilhante idéia, mandar que um dos órfãos mais inteligentes da Wammy's House fosse mandado para ,pelo menos ,ajudar Ryuuzaki , talvez então ele voltasse a ter aquela ambição por resolver casos impossíveis para um humano comum.

Era uma quinta-feira quando Roger recebeu a ligação de Watari , entendera claramente a razão pelo qual o velho tutor o telefonara ,e o avisou que mandaria um de seus órfãos pela manhã do dia seguinte. Assim que pôs o telefone no gancho, mandou que chamassem os quatro alunos com maior QI do orfanato , alguns minutos depois ,lá estavam em frente a Roger , Mello o loiro meio emocionalmente descontrolado , Matt o gamer de camisa listrada e com um fidelidade de ouro e Near ,o pequeno albino que diziam ser um mini L ,por fim Roger começou a falar..

-Agora que estão todos aqui, podemos come...-parou o discurso no meio do caminho , contara três órfãos na sua frente ,mas tinha certeza que mandara trazer 4 – onde está o 4º?-indagou para os outros três.

-Eu a vi lá fora antes de vir para cá - disse Matt sem nem mesmo olhar para Roge r, concentrado em seu jogo-Eu disse a ela que nós teríamos que vir aqui lhe pagar uma visita Roger san , e ela me falou que já estaria a caminho.

Roger assentiu com a cabeça , se esquecera da problemática 4 ª ,aquela única órfã que ,apesar de inteligente,era muito diferente ,diferente não só de uma garota mas como de um ser humano comum, tinha costumes estranhos, sempre aprontava e sempre ficava junto de Matt e Mello ,como uma intermediaria de ambos ,sempre um tanto orgulhosa e otimista e ao mesmo tempo leal e um tanto fechada.

Ouviu-se um baque atrás de todos e , defronte a porta , estava parada uma garota , um tanto pequena, se não a conhecessem ,diriam que tinha uns 11 ou 12 anos , mas todos sabiam que tinha 14, cabelos loiros e cacheados exageradamente compridos , presos em um rabo de cavalo , sem franja puxados para trás, enormes olhos azuis que mostravam certo desinteresse no assunto que pendia naquela sala , roupas folgadas ,blusa vermelha com detalhes em laranja e uma calça cargo preta com enormes bolsos laterais ,andava descalça ,não porque não gostava de usar sapatos , mas porque os mesmos ficaram pequenos demais para ela usar e ela por acaso não possuía um outro par, caminhou até onde se encontravam os outros 3 órfãos , acenou com a cabeça para ambos os três que retribuíram igualmente , logo depois olhou para Roger que possuía em sus olhos um olhar um tanto reprovador , mas por fim , ele prossegui:

-Last san ,que bom que apareceu estávamos a esperando-disse Roger em um tom calmo.

-Certo,certo , podemos ir direto ao assunto Roger san?-perguntou em tom inocente, sua voz não era tão delicada quanto sua aparência.

-Com toda a certeza- prosseguiu- Precisamos escolher ,dentre vocês quatro um única pessoa-parou por um instante ,observou a espressão de curiosidade em ambos os três –e essa pessoa será enviada para o Japão para ajudar o L.

Ambos Near ,Mello e Matt meio que entraram em pane para conseguir compreender o que Roger acabar de dizer ,ajudar o L para aqueles três era como se fosse quase que um sonho realizado , todos pareciam se animar com a idéia, menos Last que fazia uma cara de que não acreditava no que ouvira .

-Mas o que realmente ganhamos com isso?-perguntou Last em um tom um tanto desanimado e...entediado, essa era um das diferenças entre ela e as outras crianças , ela não era obcecada pelo grande ícone do orfanato ,L , metade das crianças sabia dos casos que resolveu e metade da metade das crianças já havia visto o L , ele era um lenda viva e todos aspiravam ser como ele ,chegar a substituí-lo uma vez na vida , mas Last não ,ela simplesmente achava que o orfanato não passava de um campo de concentração , aonde faziam das crianças ferramentas para serem usadas futuramente , para ela o L não passava de uma ferramenta , uma ferramenta ainda boa na qual podia mecher em todas as peças , e quando essa ferramenta se desgastasse ,seria trocada por uma recém saída da fábrica Wammy's House ,era um ciclo interminável , e sufocantemente horrível.

-Bem ..-prosseguiu Roger com um ar incrédulo- ..a honra de estar junto ao L...

-Então estou me retirando da sala- disse a menina se virando e dirigindo-se à porta - Matt ,Mello se foram algum dos dois o escolhido , me avisem ta?E Near , se você não for escolhido , nós terminamos aquele quebra-cabeça hoje está bem?

Todos a olhavam com um ar incrédulo, como se tivesse ofendido um Deus a qual a ira cairia sobre ela a qualquer momento, os três se entreolharam e como se tivessem chegado a mesma conclusão viraram-se para Roger.

-Roger san ,parece que não será necessário que escolhemos o candidato à ir ao Japão-falou Near com um sorriso um tanto maroto no rosto.

Pela primeira vez ,Mello concordou com o Near e completou- já decidimos que ira ajudar o L...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naquela mesma tarde , Matt e Mello ,que dividiam o quarto com a garota , deram para ela um única e definitiva noticia ..

-Last-começou Mello com u largo sorriso- você irá para o Japão

Pane, ela iria para o Japão?Mesmo dizendo que não queria , mas por quê?Será que...?Só pode...Mello Matt e Near fizeram isso , e agora já era tarde para voltar atrás.Olhou furiosamente para o ruivo e o loiro ,ambos esperavam que ela desabasse e que começasse a ter um ataque , mas ela somente pegou uma mala vazia embaixo de sua cama e disse calmene- Está certo então , eu irei –esboçou então um largo sorriso no rosto-afinal , é somente mais um desafio para mim não é?-Apesar de ser um pouco arrogante era extremamente otimista e levava todas as dificuldades como desafios a serem enfrentados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era sexta-feira de manhã , L estava em seu próprio quarto na central , modesto porém confortável ,sentado em frente ao computador ,comendo uma fatia de um de seus deliciosos bolos de morango e chantilly, quando Watari bateu na porta , L deu um sinal para que o tutor pudesse entrar , e ele o fez.

-Ryuuzaki san , tenho uma surpresa para você- Watari falou em um tanto que prendeu a atenção de L , Watari nunca ,que ele se lembrava, havia lhe dado qualquer surpresa, detrás do velho tutor saiu uma garotinha loirinha de olhos azuis que o encarava de uma maneira entediada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

-Esta é Last-continuou Watari- ela é uma das órfãs do Wammy's House e el ficara sob sua custódia durante algum tempo.

L estava ao mesmo tempo assustado e confuso, por que fizeram uma coisa dessas ?Deixar uma garota tão pequena a seus cuidados , para quê?Será que fora rebaixado para um mero babá?

-Watashi was L des[Eu sou L- disse para a garota –Hajimemashite[prazer em conhecê-la

-Boku wa Last des- usara um tanto mais agressivo para referir-se a si mesmo- O prazer é todo meu.

-Vejo que tem muito o que conversar –interrompeu Watari- Ryuuzaki san, eu vou providenciar um quarto para Last san mas pelo menos ,por uma noite , ela terá que permanecer com você-dizendo isso fechou a porta e deixou o detetive e a pré detetive no quarto.

-Ryuuzaki san –começou a pequena- primeira coisa que tenho de lhe falar é a seguinte , eu não sou só uma criança , primeiro pois tenho quase 15 anos apesar de não parecer , segundo que isso na foi uma escolha minha ,simplesmente me mandaram para cá sem mais nem menos, sou ciente da maioria das coisas ,portanto não é necessário que cuide de mim literalmente , também não lhe direi que eu queria estar aqui , na verdade não ,estou aqui meio que contra a minha vontade.

L acabou se impressionando um pouco , só tinha visto seu semblante sério uma vez e ela já deduzira todas as perguntas que estavam se formando em sua caixa craniana , realmente não era um garota comum.

A essa altura Last já havia sentado na cama onde L estava , sentou-se cruzando a perna de maneira definida como "perna de índio" pelos antigos,e ficou olhando para aquela figura na qual todo o orfanato idolatrava.

L queria testar a garota para conhecê-la melhor , queria ver como eram suas verdadeiras entranhas, fez algo que nunca fizera antes...

-Você parece não passar de uma baixinha loirinha metida a sabichona..parece ser um tanto mimada e metida...e fraca...

Apo´s a ultima letra pronunciada a única coisa que Ryuuzaki sentiu foi um forte punho batendo defronte ao seu nariz fazendo voar até a parede mais próxima e com um baque surdo bater nela , já havia descoberto que era forte ,igualmente ao seu gênio.

-L ,você não deveria julgar os outros pela aparência -ainda estava com o punho levantado, mas mal conseguiu piscar e sentia um pé na sua cara , fora chutada sem piedade por L de uma maneira brutal, afinal de contas L era um Gênio em tudo mas era um toupeira em cavalheirismo e bom senso, a garota voou até a parede oposta à que Ryuuzaki batera , via-se um filete de sangue escorrendo de sua bochecha direita, viu a palavras "Um a um" saindo do lábios de L ,mas ela não iria parar por ai , dessa vez foi a vez dela de desferir um chute na lateral da cabeça do detetive , ela era forte apesar do tamanho e fez com que este caísse no chão com um baque surdo , "Dois a um" foras as palavras da boca da garota.

Eles então começaram um briga, que não havia vestígios de que terminaria tão cedo , L percebera que ganhara uma rival à altura e Last viu que o tal Maior detetive do mundo era mais interessante do que ela ouvira na Wammy's House...

\o\o\o\o\o\o\o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Hehehe..ta certo..eu nunca tinha escrito fanfic pra Death Note, e estava com essa idéia fixa na cabeça e acabei pondo-a para fora xD

Gostou?Comente o/  
Não gostou?Comenta! o/  
Já leu o Caçador de Pipas? Comenta o/

O mundo seria melhor se as pessoas parassem de apertar tanto aquele botão em forma de flexa e clicassem mais no botão [Go do fanfiction ponto net xD

Sayonarááááá


	2. Afinal entendimento

Ninguém mandou review ÇoÇ  
mas isso me inspira a fazer mais e mais fic o/  
Podem ir se preparando ò.ó

EU agradeço a **Ale-ann **! Sua fic me inspirou a fazer esta o/ Eu tentei fazer ela beeeem diferente da sua..mas ela me inspirou!!!!

Bom ,sem mais delongas...

Diria-se que a briga prolongou-se por uma ou duas horas , e ainda sem vestígios que terminasse tão cedo, achavam eles que não estavam sendo observados , porém , da sala de controle da central , Watari ,cinco policiais e uma mulher os observavam pela câmera.

-Watari san , não é melhor parar esse dois antes que se matem?-indagou Matsuda , em um tom preocupado e aflito.

-Iie-disse Watari em um tom calmo-mais cedo ou mais tarde eles pararão , se formos tentar pará-los agora ,só iríamos ferir o orgulho de ambos.

"Afinal-pensou Watari- ela foi mesmo a escolha certa , mesmo o melhor professor do mundo não poderia ensinar-lhes uma lição tão importante quanto estão prestes a ensinar um ao outro"

Já eram umas 5 da tarde quando eles finalmente pararam , ninguém ganhou ,ambos tiveram que parar pelo fato de mal se agüentarem de pé, podia se ver pelo carpete algumas míseras gotas de sangue , aparentemente Last foi a que mais levou danos físicos, porém era a que mais tentava se levantar novamente , L já estava totalmente esgotado , no final achara que foi um erro ter comprado briga com essa garota , como ela disse , era realmente muito diferente ,recusava-se a perder , assim como ele.

De repente L arregalou os olhos , se surpreendeu com a imagem de Last se levantando com muita dificuldade ,ela no chão e ele na cama , cambaleando , conseguiu se aproximar mais da cama , via claramente que sua visão estava embaçado, fosse pelo cansaço , fosse pela perda de sangue , chegou perto dele e com dificuldade ergue o punho , estava claro que ela pretendia dar um último soco nele , e ele não tinha energia para reagir.

-Que fique claro..que eu..n..não..perdi...- foram as últimas palavras dela antes de desmaiar em cima do detetive, não conseguira afinal desferir o soco que ameaçara, L respirou fundo e acabou desmaiando também , se alguém visse a cena , diria que pareciam dois namorados abraçados , mas era exatamente o contrário.

L acordou , tentou se mexer ,mas seu corpo inteiro doía , lembrara então da briga de antes , olhara o relógio ,marcavam 3 da manhã, alguém que fora dormir as 5 certamente acordaria de dificuldade se sentou na cama, lembrou-se então que sua mais nova rival havia desmaiado sobre ele, porém ela já não se encontrava mais por lá, afinal não deveria estar longe , primeiro porque ela teria que passar a noite com o detetive por ainda não possuir um quarto , segundo que com aquelas feridas, duvidava muito que conseguiria ir longe , sendo que ela estava pior do que ele. Com dificuldade levantou , meio manco procurou pelo pequeno quarto qualquer sinal da garota , por fim não achou nada.

Começou a se preocupar um pouco ,apesar de não gostar daquela criança esquentada, ela estava sob sua responsabilidade.  
Fechou os olhos por um momento e refletiu, certas partes da personalidade da garota se assemelhavam as dele , pensou no único lugar que iria quando se sentia mal ou solitário , é claro..a cobertura...

L conseguiu subir até a cobertura da central ,seu corpo ainda doía , começou a suspeitar de que ela não havia conseguido chegar até a cobertura por causa de seu estado físico , mas afinal se enganou , lá estava a órfã , sentada na borda do edifício , com um semblante um tanto triste, a lua estava cheia o que dava a impressão da pela da garota ser ainda mais branca , todos os cortes e os machucados dela estavam bem visíveis, L começou a se culpar um pouco.

Aproximou-se da garota, e esta não percebeu sua presença , L então sentou do lado dela ,só então ela percebera a presença do detetive.Antes que L tentasse falar algo , ela virou para ele e disse.

-Gomenasai –falou um tanto rápido e parecia que estava engolindo uma grande quantidade de orgulho, mas viu sinceridade na voz da garota.

-Eu que peço desculpas- disse finalmente o detetive , afinal ,batera em uma garota uns 30cm menor que ele , e que era uma discípula talvez?

-Não , a culpa é minha –agora tinha um semblante bem culpado ,sem nenhum pingo de orgulho-não consigo me segurar muito se alguém me insulta.

L sabia que não era esse o motivo , o fato de ter sido tirada de um dia para o outro do local que vivia parar morar com um monte de gente desconhecida e logo de cara ser insultada não era algo que qualquer um agüentaria sem ter pelo menos um ataque de estresse.

Fez então outra cosia que nunca fizera ,essa garota estava lhe custando muitas coisas que nunca havia feito , colocou a mão sobre o cabelo,loiros da menina, fez um pequeno carinho tomando cuidado para não ficar com o dedo preso nos cachos .

-Last san ,sei como é difícil para você sair do orfanato e vir morar aqui, as pessoas que pensam demais as vezes são as que mais sofrem por isso , se precisar de algo , é só me procurar...Lembre-se ,eu também passei por isso- L continuava a fazer aquela cara de panda dele , não sorriu , apenas fitou a garota .  
Ela também fez algo que nem mesmo ela esperava de si mesma, abraçou L e aninhou a cabeça no peito do detetive , uma forma de pedir abrigo,consolo, L jurou ter ouvido um soluço vindo dela , mas parece que a menina acabou engolindo o choro por causa do orgulho . Apesar de tudo ,ela era um ser humano e precisava de amor , fraternal , coisa que não recebera quando criança , nem ela nem ele sabiam sobre amor.O detetive então a abraçou de volta , não sabia se era isso que deveria fazer mas já estava fazendo.

-Domo arigatou L san- agradeceu a menina ainda abraçada no detetive.

-Eu é que agradeço- afinal , ele também sentia-se seguro abraçado aquela forma estranha de ser humano , já ouvira falar de amor ,mas sempre era representado por dois seres humanos aparentemente da mesma idade , ele tinha 17 e ela 15 , uma diferença considerável ,seja o que for que estava sentindo ,não poderia seguir ,na verdade , nunca se sentiu tão irracional quanto naquele momento.Essa garota era diferente , e parecia estar escondendo algo pelo jeito que agia.

Ambos voltaram para o quarto, com dificuldade , pois as feridas de ambos estavam ainda doloridas , eram já 5 da manhã e ele resolveram tentar dormir mais um pouco.

-Você dorme na cama- começou a pequena , o gênio forte e o orgulho pareceram voltar a seus olhos-e eu me viro em qualquer lugar.

-Last san, você esta fisicamente pior que eu ,era melhor que você se deitasse na cama e eu desse um jeito para dormir.

-Não...L...Ryuuzaki , você é consideravelmente maior que eu ,portanto necessita mais da cama que eu .

-Podíamos dividir a cama- falou o detetive com o polegar na boca, olhou inocentemente para a garota que o olhava de uma forma meio que constrangida.

-Hm..esta certo então...

O detetive deitou-se de um Aldo e a garota do outro , a cama era um pouco maior que a de um cama de solteiro por isso os dois cabiam perfeitamente na cama ,um de costas para o outro , Last sentiu o corpo gelado do detetive em suas costas já L sentiu o quão quente era a órfã.

Mal sabiam ambos que estavam sendo observados por um jovem tutor ,que sorria , é , a escolha dessa garota não fora um erro.

OoOoOoOooO+O+O++OO++oo+OooooO

Maaaaaaais um capitulo xD

Por favor comentem ºOº 


	3. Last but not the Least

LA vai a viciada em fazer fanfic de DN postar um chapter no dia seguinte xD

Bom , sem mais delongas...eu responderei as reviews no final okayey?(XD okayey)

Eram umas 9 da manhã quando L acordou, os raios do sol da janela batiam arduamente em seu rosto, coisa que o incomodava r não o permitia enxergar direito, esfregou os olhos e conseguiu enxergar um pouco a frente de seu nariz , encontrara então o rosto da pequena órfã perto do seu .Certamente ambos devem ter se mexido durante a noite e acabam um de frente ao outro, olhava para a garota com aquele semblante calmo, pacífico, era totalmente diferente do olhar que viu enquanto brigavam, o qual era um assassino e determinado ou o de quando estavam na cobertura, o qual era um triste e desamparado, sentiu uma estranha vontade de colocar a mão, como uma criança que pegava pela primeira vez em sua manta , resolveu não fazer com medo de acordar a garota ,não por que achava indecente nem nada , pois dessas coisas nada sabia. Levantou-se e sentiu a camisa totalmente grudada ao corpo , lembrou-se da briga da noite anterior , sentia-se melado de suor e sangue, resolveu se lavar, afinal fazia um tempo mesmo que tomava um banho, detetives não precisam de banho.

Despiu-se, entrou em baixo do chuveiro e sentiu aquela água fria tocar-lhe o rosto ,sentiu como se todos seus problemas simplesmente saíssem junto daquela água que escorria dele ,sentiu uma pontada aqui e ali quando a água tocou-lhe seus machucados , estava feliz que a maioria deles já não doía tanto quanto ontem .Não queria passar o sabonete nele mesmo pois sabia que iria arder ,mas não tinha outra escolha ,começou a passar ,bem devagar ,dando um gemido de um passada a outra.

O som do chuveiro ligado acordou a pequenina , com um pouco de dificuldade levantou e sentou na cama ,assustou ao ouvir um gemido de dentro do banheiro , mas pensara na idéia de L estar sofrendo por causa dos machucados ,nem ousaria entrar naquele banheiro agora, por razões que ela mesma desconhecia ,não aprendera certas regras básicas como não se pode bater em mulheres ou não é permitido entrar no banheiro enquanto outra pessoa esta usando-o sem antes bater na porta ,essas eram regras nas quais o orfanato achara inútil o ensinamento , por esse mesmo motivo , deixavam garotas em quarto de garotos ,como era o caso da própria Last quem ficava no quarto de Matt e Mello.

Ficou lá esperando o detetive terminar seu banho , também sentia suas roupas grudar-lhe o corpo , mas diferente do detetive ,não estava nem planejando se lavar , se tinha um coisa que a pequena não suportava era o contato com a água , algo estranho ,mas uma mania ,considerada estranhamente como a de um garoto , pelo menos no conceito atual , não entraria naquele chuveiro nem que pagassem-na para isso. Ouviu o titilar da torneira se fechando , é , o L havia terminado seu banho , estava esperando que saísse e ele saiu ,só que só de calça ,sem camiseta , pela primeira vez na vida , Last corou , sempre vira Matt e Mello andando pelo quarto sem camisa e ele a haviam da mesma forma, era como uma família , mas não sabia porque ,sentiu-se deferente ao ver o detetive daquele jeito , viu também alguns dos vários machucados em seu corpo ,sentiu-se culpada por tê-lo feito sofrer embaixo do chuveiro ,também nunca se sentira culpada depois de bater em alguém, pois sempre acabava entrando em brigas no orfanato por ser diferente e por ser a 4ª mais inteligente. Virou o rosto corado para o lado ,sentiu-se suja por estar olhando para o tronco nu do detetive , L percebeu o desconforto da pequena , e também se perguntava qual era o problema ,mas deixou isso para lá.

-É melhor você se lavar também – disse L curvado e com as mãos no bolso como sempre- afinal de contas ,não duvido que o seu corpo esteja muito melhor que o meu.

-Não ,estou bem-disse a pequena em um tom orgulhoso – não preciso de banho algum.

-Não seja tão teimosa...-L agora enxugava o cabelo com a toalha ,antes pendurada em seu pescoço – eu também acho que banho é uma coisa inútil ,mas dessa vez é necessário.

- É verdade, estou bem – mas L via como a camiseta da menina já estava manchada de vermelho em alguns pontos.

-Last san , é necessário , ficar com sangue incrustado no corpo é ruim, além da possibilidade de criar fungos.

Last estava muito assonada para teimar mais , simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça ,pegou uma toalha que o detetive havia jogado para ela , entrou naquele banheiro ,na sua opinião ,impecável ,não seria tão ruim assim, afinal ,dessa vez não precisaria banhar-se com um monte de garotas junto ,como era feito no orfanato ,não que ela sentisse vergonha ou coisa parecida , mas pelo fato das garotas ficarem se "medindo" o tempo todo e as vezes olhavam com desdém para Last como se esta fosse um monstro por não possuir nenhuma das "Medidas" na média.

Despiu-se ,soltou o longo cabelo que batiam um pouco abaixo da cintura ,ligou o chuveiro e ,esperou que esquentasse um pouco.Sentia-se desconfortável ,afinal ,aquele era um banheiro no qual não conhecia ,estava meio insegura, todo ser humano sentia-se desprotegido sem as roupas ,pelo menos ,era o que eu ela pensava.

Esperou inutilmente pois a água quente não veio ,acabou entrando na água fria mesmo ,só depois que sentira o água sobre o corpo ,lembrara dos machucados ,pois estes lhe proporcionavam uma certa dor ,fechou os olhos com força , "agh..." foi o único som que saiu de sua boca , um tanto alto ,alto o suficiente para o detetive ,agora sentado ,com as pernas para cima , em sua cama e com o polegar na boca ,ouvir e chegar a conclusão que a pequena estava ,com toda a certeza ,pior que ele.

Durante um certo tempo , L ouvia alguns gemidos de dentro do banheiro , afinal , a garota devia estar passando sabão em si mesma , a cada gemido da garota ,a culpa detetive aumentava.Ouviu o chuveiro se desligando e a garota saindo do banheiro só com a toalha no corpo, via agora como era o corpo da garota em baixo daquela blusa larga,não era um corpo como os que viu em revistas ,não era totalmente magra, isso era por culpa do estômago que parecia ser levantado ,não era por causa de gordura mesmo ,parecia que os órgãos da garota cresceram o corpo não acompanhou o crescimento muito bem , as não era u corpo ruim ,era...só..diferente ,como a garota que o possuía. Abaixou-se para pegar a mala que se encontrava em baixo da cama , tirou de lá uma outra calça larga e dessa vez uma camiseta larga de mangas compridas e listrada horizontalmente ,listras pretas e vermelhas, L reconheceu a camiseta na hora...

-Essa camiseta..-começou ele- ela é...

-É , ela é do Matt –completou a garota – ele me deu , a verdade é que...todos do orfanato acabam ganhando roupas de segunda mão daqueles que se simpatizam com eles ,há sempre um dia em que pessoas de fora ,que ajudam a manter o orfanato funcionando , vem para conhecer os órfãos do local ,e acabam simpatizando com o órfão e o "adotam" ,não que o levam para casa , mas compram por exemplo roupas para eles e afins. – A garota parou por um instante e olhou nos olhos negro do detetive – Só que...eu nunca fui adotada ,por essa razão , sempre tive que usar roupas de segunda mão do Matt do Mello e do Near , os únicos que não me acham estranha...

L sentiu-se ainda mais culpado ,olhando aquela figura ,que agora descobrirá a razão de ser tão orgulhosa e agressiva , sentia-se diferente,até demais, deu graças a Deus que pelo menos Matt ,Mello e Near não haviam a abandonado ainda ,pelo contrário , a acolheram , a menina então deu um sorriso , um sorriso verdadeiro e gracioso ,se retirou do quarto e voltou para o banheiro.

L sentiu-se cada vez pior , estava triste por dentro ,sua história também era parecida com a dela , mas diferente em alguns aspectos ,lembrou-se de que apesar de também ser sozinho no Wammy's House ,foi adotado por Watari , apesar de não ter muitos amigos ,era sempre apoiado pelos professores , começou a ver de como era feliz ,era importante , por vezes , o mundo precisava dele , ele era uma peça única no mundo , mas ela , ela não , se amanhã ela sumisse , o mundo continuaria o mesmo, e talvez ,somente ele e os outros três órfãos sentiriam sua falta.

L foi até seu armário ,pegou umas5 camisetas que não usava mais pois haviam ficado pequenas demais , umas bermudas , que não usava mais pois sentia muito frio desde de que viera para o Japão e colocou-as na mala da garota , era uma das únicas coisas que podia fazer por ela.

Assim que Last – saiu do banheiro , ambos foram para a sala de comando da central, L sentou-se no sofá daquele seu jeito especial , e Last sentou-se cruzando as pernas em perna de índio novamente,assim como fizera quando se conheceram ,parecia que tinha uma mania ao sentar-se ,assim como L ,ambos não usavam sapato ,L pois não gostava e Last pois não possuía , no final ,ambos eram meio estranhos aos olhos do de fora , Watari sentou-se no sofá oposto ao de Last e L , e começou a explicar um novo caso que recebera a notícia que necessitavam da ajuda do detetive.Era um tanto complicado , pelo que havia dito ,2 pessoas ,pareciam ser marido e mulher ,haviam sido mortos no Afeganistão ,na cidade de Cabul, parece que eram dois hazaras , hazara era uma raça julgada como inferior pelos afegãos,

Eram um par de empregados que foram mortos pois não quiseram sair da casa de seu patrão por respeito a ele , dizia estar guardando a casa para quando ele voltasse ,era verdade pois ambos os hazaras nem se atreviam a dormir na casa do patrão ,eles ficavam no casebre ao lado da casa , diziam eles que se ficassem morando na casa ,mesmo com a patrão longe ,era como se estivessem tomando seu lugar naquela casa ,eles possuíam um filho ,este sobreviveu , mas no final , o talibã ,que era uma força armada no Afeganistão , matou o homem hazara ,de lábio leporino e sua mulher , levou o garotinho para um orfanato e se instalou na casa.Parece que foram enviados por uma única pessoa , um chefe supremo , e parece que aqueles dois hazaras foram os únicos a serem mortos ,estranho não?

-Mas não é um caso de conceito mundial-falou o detetive em um tom meio desanimado.

-Mas vamos solucioná-lo!- os olhos da pequena brilharam - isso não passa de preconceito contra hazaras , eles parecem ser boa gente L ,e tem mais – agora ela tinha um semblante sério – vai saber que outras atrocidades esse líder do talibã pode fazer depois dessa?

O detetive olhou para aquela garota determinada, entendia como se sentia , o caso era pequeno ,como ela e meio insignificante ,assim como se sentia , não queria deixar o caso passar só por ser pequeno , não queria faze ro que sempre faziam com ela ,deixavam-na sozinha , jogada , só porque ra pequena ,não só de tamanho , mais de importância

-Certo então..vamos solucionar esse – falou L pensativo- mas lembre-se , iremos até o fim , pegaremos o tal chefe talibã.

-Certo! Yosh! –os olhos dela brilhavam com determinação!

Watari viu a determinação resurgir nos olhos do detetive , aquela luzinha pequenininha chamada Last era a peça chave para fazer o detetive voltar a ser como era.

Yosh! Aquis estou eu com mais um capitulo XDFinalmente reviews O

Nem acredito! Mas vamos as respostasssssss...

_**Ale-ann**_ : OOOOOO! É você de novo / É percebi sim xD ,mas relaxa eu to sempre por aqui também \o/ isso significa que você não está aqui sozinha! Vamos fazer juntas a campanha "Estamos Aí!"!! Não é brincadeira não! Juntas vamos dominar o fanfiction ò.ó/

Há relaxa , todos nós ficamos certo?É absolutamente normal x3

Pode apostar , se surraram até dizer chega , o L nunca mais esqueceu de não insultar baixinhas loirinhas xD

Vá em frente! Esmague-a com todo o amor que puder dar! Ela ta precisando!Se depender do L , logo logo , ela não estará mais disponível à abraços!

L : Minha!!!!9-9 #pega Last e abraça ela #

_**Qaurtzo-cristal **_: Vai aprende a gostar de DNsó com a minha fic xD

Ainda bem que esta gostando n.n é LxRaito já ta muito manjado xP

#0 cm..é foi erro de calculo..é pelo menos uns 15 com..eu axo..o L tem 1,79m já ela tem 1,55 cm...da 24 cm de diferença ºOº

OBS:Pra quem leu o caçador de pipas , sim eu tirei o caso desse livro xD  
EU fiquei indignada quando o Hassan morreu...e queria dar um pau no Assef eu mesma ò.ó


	4. Declaração desentendida

Ai ai ai,,essa fanfic não sai da minha cabeça ¬¬"

Mas vamos lá!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O ar estava pesado , estava meio difícil de respirar ,, o assassino não dava mais pistas ,ele apenas matou aquele casal de hazara , por nenhum motivo aparente ,apenas matou , L pensava em algum motivo que o fizera cometer tal crime, mil e uma possibilidades rondavam a cabeça do detetive, dinheiro?Não ,senão teria matado mais do que apenas aqueles dois hazara..talvez fosse xenófobo?, não, nesse caso ,teria destruído a raça hazara inteira,talvez ele quisesse a casa?Não..existiam casas maiores e melhores em Cabul..Não tinha um por quê para pegar aquela casa mas o que então?Essa mesma perguntava estava sendo martelada na mente do detetive..por quê?por quê?por quê?

-Vingança – foi s única manifestação que saiu da boca da pequena – seja quem for esse líder talibã ,ele quis se vingar desses hazaras.

Era tão óbvio, realmente , só podia ser vingança , pelo que via a pequena não ganhara fama de 4 ª mais inteligente à toa, mas agora teriam que descobrir exatamente quem eram os tais hazaras , seus nomes , sua história de vida ..isso certamente não encontrariam pela internet nem em documento algum ,afinal , hazaras não possuíam documentos naquele país ...

-Eu vou- foi a segunda manifestação da pequena – o único jeito é indo para Cabul para descobrir dados sobre os hazaras.

L assustou-se com a rapidez de como a mente da pequena funcionava , ela conseguia seguir seu raciocínio perfeitamente , estava agora se perguntando se era mesmo a 4 ª mais inteligente .

-Não será necessário – retrucou L- é melhor mandarmos alguns policiai para lá , será mais seguro.

-Não L – disse a garota olhando para ele – será melhor que eu vá , pelo fato de que a teoria é minha ,não vamos envolver pessoas inocentes em nossas teorias ,pode ser que elas estejam erradas.

L se impressionaram de como a pequena se importava mais com os outros do que com ela mesma.

-Faça como quiser – L não queria dizer isso , na verdade queria que ela ficasse ,não pelo fato de sua segurança , mas de que a presença da menina lhe proporcionava certa segurança e uma faísca de alegria.

-Não se preocupe ,eu voltarei inteira – disse isso e pulou para fora do sofá – Watari , pode me arrumar um avião para Cabul?

-Vou providenciar agora mesmo –foram as palavras do velho tutor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Já fazia um mês desde que Last havia ido para Cabul ,L estava seriamente preocupado ,mesmo que ele mesmo não percebesse isso , Watari percebia , L já não estava comendo tanto doce quanto antes e todo dia perguntava se não tinha notícias dela , até um dia em que Last ligou para a central.

-Alguém ouvindo?- a voz dela parecia mais rouca –L?Watari?Eu descobri tudo , eu estou aqui na casa onde ambos os hazara foram mortos e eu encontrei o real dono da casa , Amir , ele me contou toda a história , e parece que foi um tal de Assef..por favor mandem-me um helicóptero assim que puderem .

Era apenas uma mensagem de voz , L ficou meio estático e ao mesmo tempo feliz ,mesmo mandou que Watari mandasse um helicóptero quase que imediatamente . Duas horas depois , Last já havia sido encontrada , Watari já estava trazendo-a de volta , não sabia porque ,L não agüentava mais esperar , ele era considerado muito paciente ,mas agora , não sabia porque ,necessitava ver aquela pequena de novo ,ela se tornara uma obsessão ,só pelo fato de estar longe.

Quando Last finalmente chegou , L por pouco não abraçou a menina , ela parecia um pouco diferente ,possuía olheiras embaixo dos olhos, e parecia mais magra ,mas olhava para o detetive com a determinação de sempre.

-Consegui várias informações- começou a pequena- deixo o resto em suas mãos!

No final , conseguiram resolve ro caso facilmente , e na metade do tempo esperado ,L parecia querer logo acabar com aquele caso , é claro que queria , ele precisava passar um tempo com Last , ele se sentia viciado nela ,muito viciado.

Aquela noite comemoraram ,L , Last e Watari , pelo fato de o caso ter sido resolvido com sucesso e de ser o primeiro caso resolvido junto com Last.L voltara a comer doces como antes e Last voltou a aparência normal.

Quando batera 22:00, uma tempestade de nuvens negras, desabou no céu de Tókio,Last estava deitada na cama de seu próprio quarto quando ouvira alguém bater na porta ,levantou-se e foi atender , trajava um short preto e uma das blusas brancas que encontrara na mala recentemente ,supôs que fora o L quem as colocara lá , assim que abriu a porta ,se surpreendeu com L , com um semblante melancólico.Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele se manifestou:

-Eu poso... dormir com você esta noite? – a voz do detetive saira de um jeito deprimido.

-Hã...claro L...- a menina respondeu , o detetive entrara no quarto e sem cerimônia sentou-se na cama da pequena- o que houve...?

-Bem...- L olhou a chuva pela janela ,estava cada vez pior –eu me sinto...um tanto...melancólico...em dias de chuva.

A peque sentiu-se mal por L estar mal ,sentou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou.

-Tudo bem...todos tem seus momentos ruins – L sentiu carinho na voz da garota , cadê aquele orgulho?Logo depois respondeu ao abraço com outro abraço, L começou a entender o significado de amizade.L não queria largar a menina de jeito nenhum , parecia uma criança ,mas não queria largá-la ,ela era, pose dele.

-L...-começou a menina se sentindo incomodada com o constante contado corporal de ambos – vamos dormir ...?

-hm..claro- não queria ,não agora que tinha descoberto como era bom abraçar uma pessoa.

Deitaram –se os dois na cama , só que dessa vez ,Last envolveu a cabeça do detetive com seus braços e acariciou-o até ele pegar no sono , assim que L dormiu , ela saiu de cima da cama e foi se deitar no sofazinho que jazia perto da janela , afinal de contas , L precisava de mais espaço que ela, afinal,era maior, mas antes que pudesse sair da cama , o detetive a segurou pelo braço.

-Por favor...não- parecia estar suplicando.

-Mas , nós dois na cabemos ai , você não vai conseguir dormir direito.

-Não me importo..onegai...

-Certo então..eu avisei...

Ela se deitou novamente ao lado do detetive e este ,para ficar seguro de que a pequena não escaparia , enlaçou-a num abraço e não soltou durante a noite inteira.

Você , a solidão era sua companheira , as pessoas suas inimigas ,a sua dor era a alegria dos outros ,você sentia isso na pele.

Last corria ,aparentava ter uns 7 anos ,corria pelos campos da Wammy's House ,corria e não queria parar , pra que passar por tudo aquilo?Por que ela estava ali?Sangue escorria de suas costas , havia se metido em mais uma briga ,dessa vez com pelo menos 5 garotas maiores que ela.

A raiva , o ódio ,o rancor 

Tudo isso faz parte do seu coração

Você é um corpo sem alma

Uma alma na escuridão

Para que?A resposta era clara , para substituir uma pessoa o qual nunca vira na vida ,era inútil correr , teria que enfrentar, a cada dia que se passava ,maior era a rivalidade ,não tinha mais para onde ir,odiava aquela pessoa,odiava quem teria que substituir , odiava L.

Sozinha você não é nada

Só mais uma mancha na janela

Pega logo tua mala surrada

E saia fora desse local imundo

Sua insignificância me enoja

Tropeçou e caiu , era uma clareira ,chorou ,chorou tudo que tinha que chorar,todas as magoas guardadas ,todos os choros engolidos ,pôs tudo para fora,estava sozinha ,como sempre estivera.

Sua coisa insolente , achas que merece alguma coisa ?A culpa és toda tua ,se não fosses tão diferente ,seria mais feliz ,as pessoas iguais são felizes ,as pessoas que seguem um padrão são felizes, veja você ai deitada chorando,está feliz?

Sentiu duas mãos lhe segurarem os ombros,olhou para frente e viu um loiro e um ruivo,ambos pareciam sorrir , o loiro lhe estendia a mão ,será que não eram somente mais alguém querendo brigar?

Aqueles que se dizem seus amigos ,podem ser seus mortais inimigos,isso és o que tu ganha ,por ser assim ,diferente.

Relutou um pouco , mas agora vinha o ruivo e este também lhe estendia a mão,sentiu segurança afinal.Ambos a abraçaram , e a levaram para brincar com eles ,era o começo de uma amizade.

Last acordou, não sabia que horas era ,acordou e se lembrou ,esse flashback lhe trouxe memórias..memórias passadas,ela odiava a pessoa qual dormira abraçada ,ela odiava a pessoa que se preocupou com ela ,ela odiara a pessoa que a fez corar pela primeira vez ,mas será que o odiava mesmo?Olhou aquele semblante pacífico, aquele pequeno anjo dormindo ao seu lado,não..não odiava ele mais ,talvez agora...sentisse..afeto , gostava da presença dele ,não sabia porque ,só gostava ,ele apesar de sério e frio ,podia ser doce , doce como os bolos que comia ,ele era grande e ela pequena , em todos os sentidos,ele é o maior detetive do mundo e ela uma mera substituta, sinceramente , por que ele iria gostar de uma pessoa como ela.

Se levantou,trocou de roupa e ficou sentada olhando o rosto do detetive, teve vontade de abraçá-lo de dizer que se sentia bem perto dele ..como as pessoas chamavam isso?amor?Não sabia responder..pois não sabia o que era aquele sentimento.

Acordou de seus devaneios quando ouviu o detetive acordar , ele se sentou na cama ,esfregou os olhos ,parecia uma criança, uma linda criancinha fria e doce.

-Last san..arigatoi –foram a palavras que saíram da boca do detetive – obrigado por ter ficado comigo...isso significou muito para mim.

Ele a olhava daquela sua forma de sempre ,com o dedo na boca , Last não queria se rebaixar ,não queria falar o que sentia ,não ,seu orgulho era muito maior que qualquer outro sentimento.

-Claro claro...-virou a cabeça para o lado – se precisar estamos ai...

-Last san eu….- agora sentia uma certa insegurança na fala do detetive - ...eu quero que fique comigo sempre...você me traz segurança e é uma boa amiga..

Last ouviu as últimas palavras como um raio ,uma faca que a atravessara..."uma boa amiga"..era só uma amiga...e nada mais..mas não se importava ,sabia que era isso mesmo, assim mesmo ,não deixava de sentir um aperto no peito , algumas lagrimas queriam cair de seus olhos ,mais não!Engoliu tudo ,como sempre fazia ,sorriu para o detetive ,um sorriso forçado .

-Não se preocupe L san –começou a garota falsamente –eu não te deixarei enquanto precisar de mim...

L também se decepcionou um pouco ,achou que aquilo que havia dito havia sido uma espécie de declaração , mas a menina não entendeu, L acabar de se declarar e ele não havia entendido ,achava ele , isso que dava ser uma toupeira no campo dos sentimentos humanos.

Ambos ficaram calados por um tempo ,até que Watari entrou no quarto as pressas ,parecia assustado.

-Ryuuzaki san ,Last san mais um caso vei à tona – parecia meio pálido- e é de contexto mundial!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Culpa não é minha! É a fic que não sai da minha cabeça çoç"

As reviews eu responderei no próximo capitulo...  
Xau!  
AH! MANDEM REVIEWSS ONEGAIII!!!!


	5. Caso Kira

Yatta!Vamos a outrooooo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-um..mundial? – a pequena exclamou em um tom animado e ao mesmo tempo temeroso.

-Isso mesmo ,mundial – dizia o velho tutor encarando-os –vejam vocês mesmo – o senhor leva um laptop aberto que estava em suas mãos e o coloca em cima da cama em frente ao detetive e a pré detetive , um noticiário:

"Inúmeros criminosos ,por algum motivo ,estão morrendo de parada cardíaca nesses últimos 3 dias ,não apenas no Japão ,mas no mundo inteiro , não se sabe exatamente se é uma epidemia , organizações do mundo inteiro ,incluindo a CIA estão tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo . Pessoas do mundo inteiro afirmam que é um deus eliminando o mal do mundo . Foi nomeado por eles de Kira..Continuaremos agora com os depoimentos de alguns jovens..."

Watari desligou o aparelho , L estava extremamente surpreso ,imerso em pensamentos , Last estava estática ,inúmeras pessoas morrendo de ataque cardíaco?E pior ,apenas criminosos? Não é normal ,definitivamente não...

O telefone de Watari toca , o mesmo atende ,apresenta um semblante sério , ambos L e Last o observando ,esperando uma resposta , Watari desligou o telefone e olhou para os dois.

-L , você está dentro do caso – dizendo isso ,saiu do quarto para providenciar os requisitos necessários.

Ambos absoltos em seus próprios pensamentos estavam , criminosos morrendo sem nenhum motivo aparente e todos da mesma maneira?Não era normal ,alguma coisa estava acontecendo fora do comum , tinha alguém por trás disso...não sabia quem era ,só sabia que tinha ...e se encontrassem essa pessoa ,era capaz de serem mortos também.

-Last san – chamou L com um olhar sério ,chegando a assustar a pequena – você quer prosseguir junto comigo nesse caso?

L achou que a garota realmente não iria querer se arriscar ,além do mais ,estava lá não por que quis ,mas por que a obrigaram ,realmente achava que a garota iria dizer algo do tipo "Eu vou voltar para o orfanato , mas quando o caso terminar eu retornarei!" ,afinal,qualquer um teria medo de enfrentar o suposto "Kira".

Last sentiu a preocupação na voz de L , ele viu a probabilidade de ambos morrerem se eles se aprofundassem mais no caso .

-É claro que sim!!- a pequena abriu um grande sorriso determinado e ao mesmo tempo teimoso – lembresse L , eu te disse , eu ficarei ao seu lado enquanto você precisar de mim!

Afinal de contas , L não se surpreendeu com a resposta de Last ,já estava se acostumando àquela constante determinação misturada com teimosia e uma pitada de orgulho ,afinal ,ela não se renderia ao medo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoooOoOoOooooooooooOOOOOoooooooOOooOOoOo

Ambos já se encontravam sentados no sofá da central , analisando todos os criminosos mortos e todas as informações relacionadas ao caso Kira. Já faziam duas horas desde que começaram , mas continuavam determinados.

-Parece que Kira só matou criminosos cujos nomes e rostos foram revelados pela mídia – fora a primeira coisa constata por L – pode ser que Kira só consiga matar com o nome e o rosto da pessoa.

-Também parece que só mata em horários pós-aula, ou seja, há grandes chances de ser um estudante – dessa vez foi a conclusão que Last chegou.

-E se for realmente um estudante...-prosseguiu L – ira se encaixar na minha teoria perfeitamente ...Kira esta matando criminosos para tentar livrar o mal do mundo ,esta brincando de ser Deus ...

-É totalmente egoísta e mesquinho..se acha superior a todos ,se fosse uma criança ,teria medo de fazer o que esta fazendo –continuou a pequena.

-Porém..se fosse um adulto – cogitou L – usaria para lucro próprio..Há também uma outra teoria minha que gostaria de testar..

-Qual?

-Acho que Kira se encontra no Japão – dizia o detetive pensativo roçand um dedão com o outro – pelo fato da primeira vítima ter sido no Japão.

-Sim é uma boa teoria – completou Last – afinal se eu fosse Kira , eu começaria pelos criminosos locais, pelo simples fato de possuírem fácil acesso.

O detetive levantou-se e ficou olhando pela Janela , a cidade ameaçada pelo mais novo perigo iminente , estava preocupado ,não apenas com o mundo ,mas com a pequenina que se encontrava ao seu lado...se por acaso ela morresse , o que seria dele?Já não conseguia ficar sem ela , era um sentimento estranho dentro de si que pulsava querendo sair, se virou e encarou aquelas grandes orbes azuis, suspirou..

-Last san ,eu quero que fique aqui na central ,enquanto começo a organizar o campo para futuros progressos – dizia o detetive com um semblante sério – quando a poeira baixar , eu me juntarei a você ,por enquanto não faça nada ,só fique por aqui..

-NEM PENSAR! – dizia a menina indignada e frustrada – L! Eu quero ficar com você! Eu posso te ajudar!

-Você irá me ajudar – continuou o detetive – só que mais tarde , por enquanto eu não quero que se envolva muito – estava um tanto desanimado – mas mandaremos as informações de nosso progresso pelo computador da central.

-Mas...- Last olhou no fundo daqueles orbes negros e sérios que a fitavam com uma certa frieza , ele não estava brincando , mas não se calou e assentiu – Eu não vou ficar aqui sozinha...

L achava que a menina não estava percebendo que se ficasse aqui ,ajudaria mais do que se ficasse com ele ,não porque era um estorvo ,mas porque tirava a atenção do detetive , olhou naqueles orbes azuis e sentiu a angustia dela , não , ela não queria ir só para ajudar ,ela só não quer , ficar sozinha , ela já passara tempo demais sozinha , e ele a estava abandonado como todo mundo fez ,será que é isso que ela estava sentindo?

-Não se preocupe –agora mostrava um semblante tranqüilo e acolhedor – eu irei te contactar todos os dias..

-Promete? – agora via um pouco de esperança nos olhos da garota .afinal era isso mesmo.

-Prometo – L deu um de seus raros sorrisos.

Last não agüentou mais , já basta de orgulho ,já basta de inferioridade ,já basta de tudo , queria que a vida fosse como as história dos videogames que o Matt jogava , no final tudo acaba bem,todos se gostam ,ninguém se odeia , sempre sorrindo ,sem preocupações.Last abraçou o detetive , um abraço de quem pede abrigo , um abraço de uma órfã desamparada e esquecida , ela queria chorar , colocar tudo para fora ,todas as angustias , todos os medos , todos os sofrimentos , do mesmo jeito que fizera quando encontrara Matt e Mello pela primeira vez ,queria , mas não podia , era orgulhosa demais pra isso.

O detetive se chocou ao sentir o toque da pequenina , ela pedia socorro , do mesmo jeito que fizera no dia em que conheceram , aquele toque , estava o deixando sem controle ,queria abraça-la de volta e foi o que fez , e dessa vez não queria soltar , se perguntava onde estaria o orgulho que antes reinava sobre ela ,será que ele conseguira decepar esse orgulho?

A menina se surpreendeu com a resposta do detetive, afinal , estavam começando a ficar bem próximos...ela ,que antes o odiava ,agora considerava-o alguém super especial ,não como um ídolo ,mas como um de seus maiores amigos , ele só não tomava o lugar de Matt e Mello , não ,esses eram eternos ,assim como Near e agora L.

L sentiu que era hora de tentar novamente , de dizer que gostava dela mais do que somente uma grande amiga , pela segunda vez na vida se sentiu nervoso e indeciso , mas não queria perder a chance.

-Caso eu ou você venha a falecer...-começou o detetive em um tom nervoso - ...saiba que eu ,desde o dia que te conheci,eu sempre...

-Que história é essa? – a pequena cortara descaradamente – Nós não iremos morrer! Pense positivo L! Nós somos..quer dizer..você é o maior detetive do mundo!Você vai conseguir!

L começou a desejar estrangular a menina , sua tentativa de se declarar fora frustrada pela segunda vez e pela mesma pequena causa , Last , pelo que podia observar , não importa o tamanho da causa , mas sim , o quão forte é essa causa , isso estava claro na maneira que Last agia e as conseqüências que seus atos traziam.Last podia se considerar inferior ,mas se não fosse pelo mero fato de L tê-la conhecido ,talvez o mundo caísse em uma era em que todos os criminosos mais perigosos ficassem livres ,pelo fato de L ter perdido a determinação, mas ela não deixou ,ela mudou tudo ,ela mudou o mundo ,e ela mesma não percebia isso.

-Certo Last san – finalizou o detetive – eu irei ,mas estarei de volta o mais cedo possível.

-Okay L! – Dizia menina animadamente – vai e acabe com Kira!

L se dirigiu a porta ,com certeza Watari já estaria preparado para leva-lo para seu destino , mas antes de sair pode ouvir as últimas palavras da pequena.

-E não se esqueça que eu estarei sempre com você.

Pode ser ver um sorriso largo e bobo no rosto do detetive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOooOoooooO

Esse deve ta curto por que eu to na casa da vó xD  
Bom vamos as reviewsssssss...

**Ale – ann:** Relaxa ,todos temos semanas ruins...ah! Desejo que você melhore!!Que esteja 100 full energy! Ai poderá ler e escrever a sua maravilhosa fanfic com mais freqüência O O/  
O que?Eu te inspirando?É você quem me inspira mais u.u é sim ò.ó/Não tenta nem negar!Você é a maior fonte de inspiração por aqui..VOCÊ Ò.õ///

Nani?O que?Fic emocionante?Onde? A minha? O,o" xD Nossa obrigada , realmente não axei que axariam ela emocionante x3

L:Ela pegou a Last ;o;

**Quartzo Cristal:**Há eu também fazia muita fic de naruto, mas quando veio pro Brasil ,perdeu a graça um pouco ;o;

Obrigada pela review -

**Fefe-chan:**Propaganda do mal 3

Mas só porque eu fiz a propaganda , eu vou deixar propaganda da sua fic aqui u.u  
Assim eu me redimo n.n"

Obrigada por ler Não vou parar tão cedo!

Sim eu sabia , o tal filme L ,se não me engano , ele encontra acho que a Misora..ou não sei...bom eu já ouvi falar..mas não ,eu naco tirei a historia do filme "L" u.u  
Saiu do meu coração ;o;

**PROPAGANDA TIME  
****E ai..ta curtindo a fic?Quer curtir mais ainda?Veja também as seguintes fics:**

**Sugarfree **by:Fefe-chan  
Se você gosta de fics kawaii ,ao pode perder essa , Sumire sensei , uma médica altamente qualificada e muito inteligente , faz de tudo para ajudar seu mais novo paciente L , mas esses dois acabam criando um sentimento mutuo ,mas infelizmente as coisas não vão tão bem como no filme Titanic ,descubra mais lendo!

**Death Image **by Ale-ann

Hina ,uma garota encontrada na cena do crime ,aparenta ser uma adolescente , porém ela havia se esquecido de tudo ,não ,não só de sua memória recente ,mas sua memória da via inteira ,não sabendo nem mesmo falar ,cabe agora ao L e Naomi ensinarem a ela ,tudo e com isso desvendar o mistério que assombra o passado da pequena Hina.

**Who Killed Cock Robin?**by Quartzo Cristal.

Paródia de Death Note com o tema da musica "Who Killed Cock Robin?" ,onde Near tem que desvendar o mistério da morte da menina Cantarella.


	6. Miserável Descoberta

Arigatou pelas reviews minna san -

Seeem mais delongasssss

OoOOoOoOoooOOoooooooOoOOOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Last estava pasma , em apenas um golpe ,L havia descoberto que Kira estava no Japão e na cidade de Tóquio na região de Kanto e que havia pessoas que ele não conseguia matar , as palavras ditas por L ainda ressoavam em sua cabeça , essa havia sido uma verdadeira tacada de mestre , Last via agora porquê ele era o detetive mais inteligente do mundo.Desligou a TV e foi se colocar em frente ao computar principal da central esperando por notícias de L , já havia uma semana desde que ela estava completamente sozinha na central ,passava a maior parte do tempo em frente ao computador ,só esperando o L ,as vezes ficava na cobertura ,as vezes ficava andando por ai , esses foram os momentos mais monótonos de sua vida ,pelo que Last julgava , não via a hora de poder sair daquele local e ir se juntar ao L.

Em quanto isso , am algum hotel nas proximidades de Kanto ,L estava absolto em meio a inúmeras informações do caso Kira , de repente Kira começou a matar criminosos que não haviam sido divulgados , alguém estava coletando dados da polícia...mas quem?Com certeza alguém relacionado à mesma , teria que investigar a polícia ,não pensou duas vezes e ligou para a central do FBI , teria que investigar as pessoas a sua volta , suas famílias e tudo relacionados a elas.

Estranhas mortes ocorreram em penitenciárias onde os criminosos cometiam estranhos atos antes de morrer , pareçam estar sendo controlados...

Duas semanas depois , Rey Penbar e todos os outros agentes do FBI haviam sido mortos por Kira , L estava intrigado , como Kira saberia sobre os agentes do FBI? Veio como um golpe de vento , todas as respostas , antes de mostrá-las para os policiais , tentou contactar

Last , entrou em uma sala particular em rede e chamou pela Last.

Na central , Last estava em frente ao computador esperando por noticias ,de repente viu L a chamando , respondeu a chamada e ele pediu que seguisse seu raciocínio. Para ver se ambos concordavam...

Ryuuzaki diz:

No dia 14 de setembro chegam ao Japão os 12 agentes do FBI.

No dia 19 de dezembro , Kira claramente testa formas de controlar o comportamento das vítimas ,usando alguns detentos da penitenciaria.

Last diz:

Ou seja ,nesse período de apenas cinco dias ,Kira percebeu a presença do FBI , sentindo-se ameaçado ,precisou fazer testes com os detentos para saber até que ponto conseguiria controlar a morte de suas vítimas .Tudo visando acabar com o grupo do FBI ,cujo número de pessoas ,nomes e rostos lhe eram totalmente desconhecidos.

Ryuuzaki diz:

Exatamente...

No dia 27 de dezembro ,ele usou os resultados obtidos em seus testes para fazer com que todos os 12 agentes do FBI obtivessem a listagem com a foto do grupo e ,assim foi bem-sucedido no extermínio de todos eles.

Last diz:

Isso prova que Kira precisava esconder de quem ele conseguiu a lista ,em outras palavras ,pode-se supor que ele teve contato bem próximo com alguém.

Ryuuzaki diz:

Isso mesmo...

Todos os 12 corpos dos agentes foram encontrados nas cercanias da capital.

Pelo que se sabe ,nesse período de 19 a 27 de dezembro ,tivemos 23 vítimas de parada cardíaca nas cercanias da capital ,entre foragidos da lei , ex-detetentos e até mesmo suspeitos de algum delito.Todos eles indubitavelmente diferentes das vítimas que Kira vinha escolhendo até então.

Last diz:

Ou seja ,ele precisou chegar ao ponto de manipular os criminosos de baixo escalão só para poder exterminar os agentes...

Foram 23 vítimas apenas para dificultar a identificação das pessoas que ele realmente precisou!

Na verdade ele deve ter se aproveitado de umas poucas pessoas!

Esse intervalo de 8 dias entre os testes e a execução serve para mostrar que ele queria que o FBI investigasse mais pessoas e ,assim ocultar-se entre elas...

Porém é certo que Kira estava entre as pessoas investigadas pelo FBI nessa fase!!!!

Imagino que Kira tenha se arriscado um bocado para conseguri conhecer os nomes e os rostos de todos os agentes do FBI...

Para que todos os agentes tivessem o arquivo,precisaria obrigatoriamente começar por alguém...

Ryuuzaki diz:

Impressionante...

Com a ajuda dp FBI , já obtive a seqüência em que os agentes receberam o arquivo , além disso há outros documentos que não devem sair daqui ,mas eu os enviarei à você.

Obrigado por compartilhar as suas deduções comigo e fico feliz em dizer que todas se assemelham às minhas. Contudo talvez em pouco tempo você poderá vir aqui comigo ,por hora , fique na central. Já ne.

L sentiu uma pontada assim que desligou o laptop , a conversa com Last ,apesar de deixar as coisas bem claras ,haviam-no lembrado que havia deixado a órfã sozinha em um prédio estupidamente será que a pequena estaria se sentindo?Queria terminar com essa parte do caso logo ,para poder vê-la novamente...

Como constatava nas deduções de Last e L , as famílias das pessoas investigadas pelo FBI foram postas sob vigilância até mesmo sob lentes de câmeras e microfones , no final , a pessoa que mais prendeu a atenção do detetive fora o garoto Yagami , Yagami Raito ,filho do diretos da polícia Yagami Soichiro , ele havia tirado todas as suspeitas sobre ele em apenas uma noite , L contactou Last novamente e contou sobre Yagami Raito , a resposta de Last foi conclusiva "Fique de olho nesse garoto".

L ficou um momento pensando , Kira conseguia informações do departamento policial , Kira matava apenas criminosos mas descobriu sobre os agentes do FBI e os matou , Kira de alguma forma estava a par de todos os movimentos do L , a única pessoa que se encaixa nesses padrãos..foi então..que L se segurou para não gritar ,a única pessoas que encaixava perfeitamente nesses padrões era...Last, não queria ,não podia ser , mas havia pelo menos 60 por cento de chances de Last ser Kira , haviam dois suspeitos agora ,mas Last era a que possuía maior probabilidade.

Não queria mas teria que ser feito  
Last teria que ser presa sob suspeita de ser Kira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Dan Dan DAAAAAnnn e agora ,será que L terá a coragem de prender Last?Será que Last é Kira?Esta e outras respostas no próximo chapter!

Reviews:

**Ale-ann:** Propaganda sempre é bom ajuda na união dos autores e as vexes na construção de laços de amizade n.n/

A Last?Pff…é por isso que ela é a 4ª mais inteligente..pois não percebe certas coisas xD Mas não se preocupe ,ela vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, e L vai descobrir os sentimentos da garota por ele xD

Esse orgulho da Last é o meu trunfo xD ainda bem que você gosta dele n.n/

Vai na fé ! Tu consegue chegar no caso Kira! Te dou o maior apoio! Qualquer ajuda é só me pedi ò.ó/

Até n.n

**Quartzo Cristal :**Propaganda! É um jeito de agradecer pelas reviews x3

Não ainda não! Relaxa que L não vai morrer...ou será que vai?M  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Já né!!

EEEEEEE novamenteeee

**PROPAGANDA TIME  
****E ai..ta curtindo a fic?Quer curtir mais ainda?Veja também as seguintes fics:**

**Sugarfree **by:Fefe-chan  
Se você gosta de fics kawaii ,ao pode perder essa , Sumire sensei , uma médica altamente qualificada e muito inteligente , faz de tudo para ajudar seu mais novo paciente L , mas esses dois acabam criando um sentimento mutuo ,mas infelizmente as coisas não vão tão bem como no filme Titanic ,descubra mais lendo!

**Death Image **by Ale-ann

Hina ,uma garota encontrada na cena do crime ,aparenta ser uma adolescente , porém ela havia se esquecido de tudo ,não ,não só de sua memória recente ,mas sua memória da via inteira ,não sabendo nem mesmo falar ,cabe agora ao L e Naomi ensinarem a ela ,tudo e com isso desvendar o mistério que assombra o passado da pequena Hina.

**Who Killed Cock Robin?**by Quartzo Cristal.

Paródia de Death Note com o tema da musica "Who Killed Cock Robin?" ,onde Near tem que desvendar o mistério da morte da menina Cantarella.


	7. Suspeita

Vamo la Vamo la...

OooOoOooOoOOOoooOOooOOOoOOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

L estava a ponto de ter um colapso , sua mente passava e repassava as informações obtidas vária e várias vezes , novamente e novamente , não podia ser , ele não queria , procurava inutilmente por uma brecha , um ponto que houvesse esquecido ,simplesmente não podia ser verdade , Last não podia ser Kira ,não a pequena Last que conhecia , não aquela Last , mas tudo apontava que Last era Kira , mas não queira ter que prendê-la , não , isso não queria , decidiu esperar mais algum tempo antes de prendê-la , talvez aparecesse mais alguma informação que livrasse seu nome.

As semanas foram passando e com elas o vestibular, L ainda estava investigando Yagami Raito , por essa mesma razão ,decidiu fazer o vestibular para investigá-lo melhor.Ambos acabaram tirando nota máxima como sempre , na ocasião da confraternização dos formando , o detetive se mostrou como L para Yagami Raito , o mesmo se juntou a polícia para ajudar no caso Kira.

As semanas seguintes foram marcadas pela aparição de um segundo Kira e pelo fato de Yagami Raito ter conseguido uma namorada , Amane Misa , ambos ficaram em suspeita de ser Kira e o segundo Kira.

As chances de Last serem Kira ,haviam diminuído em 5 por cento ,pelo fato de Last e Misa não se encontrarem nunca , L ficou um pouco mais calmo , mas ainda haviam 55 por cento de chances de Last ser Kira.

Afinal fora confirmado que Amane Misa era o segundo Kira , ela foi então presa de uma maneira assombrosa , no mesmo dia , Yagami Raito pediu para ser preso para provar a inocência dele , L já não suspeitava tanto de Last , porém agora era inevitável , teria que prender Last também , não tivera contacto com a pequena desde que começou a suspeitar dela , infelizmente teve que mandar 5 policiais para a central para pegarem a pequena.

Last se encontrava em frente ao computador como fazia todos os dias esperando por L , ficara lá lealmente todos os dias , em vão pois L não a contactara desde a última vez , ouviu a porta da central sendo aberta , se assustou , quando olhou para trás para vês o que estava acontecendo , sentiu pelo menos dois pares de fortes braços a imobilizando no chão , terroristas , foi a primeira coisa que Last pensou , tentou se defender ,conseguiu chutar alguém que caiu para trás , como estava meio escuro não conseguiu identificar ninguém , mas ouvira o grito de dor da pessoa que chutara e reconheceu na hora.

-Ma..Matsuda? – a menina estava confusa , porque razão estaria Matsuda lá imobilizando-na?

-Last , você esta presa sob acusação de ser Kira – agora ouvira Aizawa falando.

-Co..como? – Não estava entendo , ela ser Kira?É claro que não era ,será que eles estavam brincando?

-Fomos mandados pelo Ryuuzaki –era Mogi falando.

-Ryuuzaki?L? – Não , não era brincadeira , L não brincaria em serviço , mas ,não fazia sentido , estava assustada ,mas não queria demonstrar.

-Isso mesmo Last san – era a voz de L que vinha do computador , Last sentiu a insegurança na voz do detetive – infelizmente há grandes chances de você ser Kira, por essa razão será mandada para cela de segurança máxima sob olhar dos policiais e meu.

-M..mas L! Eu não sou Kira!L eu juro!! Eu não sou Kira!! – a menina tentava inutilmente mudar a opinião do detetive , L suspirou , não queria fazer o que estava fazendo , simplesmente não queria , mas ele era a justiça , teria que ser feito.

-Sinto muito Last san – continuou o detetive – você ficará presa até segunda ordem. O computador foi desligado , Last estava se sentindo traída ,vazia ,sozinha , como se sentia no orfanato antes de conhecer Matt e Mello , calou-se , mas não abaixo o rosto , ao contrário , olhou para frente , determinada como sempre , iria provar para L que ele estava errado ,que ela não era Kira, deixou ser levada pelos policiais que a olhavam de um jeito meio triste ,conheciam a Last e sabiam que a menina não poderia ser Kira , mas as provas eram fortes , antes de entrar no grande carro que a esperava fora da central , ouviu Matsuda falar.

-Não se preocupe Last chan – estava meio receoso - tudo vai ficar bem ,eu sei que você não é Kira.

A menina sorriu , pelo menos uma pessoa ainda confiava nela.

L assistiu a pequena ser posta na cela , fora posta uma coleira de metal em volta de seu pescoço que era ligada por uma corrente ao chão , ambos braços e pernas se encontravam da mesma maneira , acorrentados no chão , Last podia se mexer , porém muito pouco ,sentou-se no chão e ficou olhando para câmera que fora posta em cima da cela que se encontrava , a cela era fria , havia apenas uma cama daquelas presas à parede , mas que Last não podia alcançar graças as correntes que a prendiam , simplesmente ficou fitando a câmera com seus grandes orbes azuis.

L estava se sentindo extremamente mal , estava se sentindo um traidor , um perfeito criminoso , olhava aqueles olhos azuis que o encaravam , estava cheio de culpa , aqueles olhos onde o orgulho voltara a ser visto e que o acusavam de cometer o maior crime que já havia cometido.L estava passando realmente mal , parou de comer o bolo que estava comendo , se sentiu enojado de si mesmo , mas tinha que ser feito.

Duas semanas se passaram e os criminosos pararam de serem mortos , L não queria acreditar ,isso talvez provasse que sua teoria estava correta , mas também incriminava Last ainda mais , ambos Misa ,Raito e Last estava acabados , Last estava deitada de barriga para cima , tinha olheiras tão grandes quanto as do próprio L ,estava mais pálida mas o orgulho não havia saído dor olhos dela.

Pela primeira vez , L desejava que algum criminosos morresse de parada cardíaca ,não queira ter que mandar Last para a prisão , não queria .

Mais uma semana se passou e finalmente chegou a infeliz notícia de que os criminosos haviam voltado a morrer, L se segurou para não gritar, estava contente afinal , já não havia mas tanta suspeita sobre Last , porém também destruía sua teoria ,resolveu não contar a eles ainda.

-Last san ,as mortes ainda não recomeçaram desde que você esta presa , não quer se entregar e dizer que é Kira logo?- L também era um tantinho orgulhoso , e por esse mesmo motivo estava tentando atiçar os suspeitos afim de quem algum deles se entregassem.

-Não L – dizia a menina como sempre – pela milionésima vez , eu não sou Kira , me solte , esta perdendo seu tempo.

-Desculpe Last san – mentia L – eu ainda não posso.

Fazia a mesma pergunta para Raito e Misa mas ambos davam a mesma resposta.

Chegado o 50º dia , ninguém mais estava agüentando , Last , Raito e Misa já estavam a ponto de ter um colapso , foi quando L deu a ordem , a ordem para Yagami Soichiro ,para provar que eles eram inocentes ou culpados.

Eles foram soltos e postos em um carro , e Soichiro foi dirigindo , não sabiam para onde estavam indo.

-Ei garotinha! Qual é seu nome? – Misa perguntava de um jeito um tanto animado demais.

-Eu?Eu sou Last – respondeu a pequena , ele considerava a voz de Misa irritante. - e você deve ser Amane Misa , estou certa?

-Hai! – respondeu Misa alegre – Last chan é fã de Misa?

-Não...- respondeu secamente – mas tenho um amigo que a conhece.

-E você deve ser Yagami Raito , não é?- agora estava se referindo para o garoto alto de cabelos castanhos ao lado de Misa.

-Isso – respondeu Raito – Pai , aonde está nos levando?- Raito se dirigiu ao pai receoso.

-Vocês foram condenados – começou Soichiro – as suspeitas sobre vocês três foram confirmadas , ambos os tre são Kira e segundo Kira ,um de vocês ajuda o Kira e o segundo Kira. Estou levando vocês para o local de execução , para ficar longe da mídia.

-NÃO PAI!- Raito estava extremamente nervoso e estressado – NEM EU NEM MISA SOMOS KIRA!

-Já não posso fazer mais nada – comentou Soichiro – Foi uma ordem direta do L.

-Do L? – a pequena assustou-se e sentiu uma enorme desgosto pelo detetive , afinal de contas sempre o odiara mesmo ,desde os tempos do orfanato , todos aqueles momentos bons que passaram juntos ,foram repostos e esquecidos pelo fato de L estar mandando Last para a execução – L ,eu ainda te odeio – falou a garota baixinho – e muito.

Mal sabiam eles que L estava os observando através de uma câmera no retrovisor , ninguém ouvira o que Last havia dito ,apenas L que sabia fazer leitura labial , sentiu um enorme aperto dentro de si mesmo , ela o odiava?Afinal Last nunca gostara realmente dele?Apenas sentia ódio?L queria ,agora mais do que nunca , se declarar , e que tudo não passava de uma farsa , mas teria que passar por isso quieto e paciente , sentiu a bochecha molhada ,uma lágrima havia fugido de seu olho ,apenas uma e solitária e pequena lágrima , assim como Last.

O carro parou embaixo de uma ponte , Soichiro sacou sua arma , ambos os 3 se assustaram.

-Eu vou matar Raito que é meu filho – começou o policial –e depois me matarei ,assim ficamos quites e eu não preciso ver meu filho morto.

-NÃO PAI!-começou o Yagami apavorado – ISSO É LOUCURA!NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

-CALE A BOCA! –dizia Soichiro nervoso e ofegante – DESSE JEITO EU POSSO MORRER EM PAZ!

-NÃO SOICHIIRO SAN! –agora quem falava era Misa –RAITO NÃO É KIRA.

-Fique quieta Amane- respondeu Soichiro –eu apenas matarei Raito ,você terá que ir para o centro de execução.

-Não faça isso – Last exclamou – Mate-me também...

L quase caiu da cadeira ,a pequena havia perdido o juízo?Queria morrer?Mas porque razão?

-Yagami Soichiro ,por favor – recomeçou a pequena – desse jeito eu posso provar pro L que ele estava errado – continuou a pequena agora olhando para baixo –assim ele se culpará pelo resto da vida pela minha morte.

-Desculpe Last san – respondeu Soichiro – mas só tenho o direito de matar meu filho.

Yagamai Soichiro apontou a arma para o rapaz Raito , esse ofegava e gritava NÃO! NÃO! Mas era inútil , ele puxou o gatilho e tudo que se podia escutar foi o tiro e o grito desesperado da Amane.

-Arma..falsa?- dizia Raito assustado – Last?

Last havia se jogado na frente de Raito na hora que o diretor disparou , mas a arma era falsa e afinal ninguém havia morrido , Last continuava de olhos fechados em cima do Yagami.Abriu os olhso e a primeira coisa que pensou foi "aqui é o paraíso?"Mas se tocou que não havia morrido , saiu de cima do Yagami e se desculpou , ambos estavam confusos , até L explicar que era apenas um teste , e eles haviam passado ,apesar de que Raito ainda possuía 1 por cento de ser Kira e Misa também , Last já não possuía porcentagem alguma., Last ficou mais calma , porém um tanto receosa , L havia ouvido o que órfã dissera?

Voltaram para o quarto do hotel ,Last havia finalmente reencontrado L , mas esse a olhava de uma maneira triste ,não se referiu a ela em nenhum momento ,Last também não , L deveria odiá-la pelo que havia dito, L havia dado a notícia que agora se mudaram para a central, onde Last estava , e que deveriam todos se preparar.

L acorrentou Raito à si mesmo para que ele tivesse certeza de que este não fosse Kira , Amane também receberia um quarto , na verdade , um andar inteiro para ela na central, todos haviam se separado ,ficaram somente Raito ,L Misa e Last naquela sala de hotel, o ar estava pesado ,Last se sentia mal por ter se lembrado que odiava L e L estava mal pois havia deixado a pequena sozinha e depois a prendido , como sempre , Misa havia percebido o clima entre aqueles dois.

-Last chan e Ryuuzaki kun...-começou a Amane –são namorados?

Last engasgou com a própria saliva e L ficou quieto observando a menina.

-Não..-começou L -..não somos.

Last sentiu uma pontada dentro de si novamente , e novamente segurou as lágrima ,afinal ,não podia esperar muito ,havia dito que o odiava ,apesar de não ser verdade , e ele era muito orgulhosa para se desculpar , ainda mais com Raito e Misa perto.

-Last san – pela primeira vez se referiu a pequena –quero que se acorrente a Amane Misa ,assim como eu fiz com o Raito afinal ,ela também não esta fora de suspeita.

-Não quero! – exclamou Misa aborrecida –quero ter meu espaço! Eu sou modelo sabia?

-Você ficara acorrentada apenas quando não estiverem filmando –recomeçou L – mas dentro da central ,terá que se acorrentar à Last.

-Hai , Ryuuzaki – respondeu Last sem nem mesmo olhar para o detetive.

-Tá certo então – respondeu Misa emburradamente .

Naquela noite ambos foram dormir dois em cada quarto do Hotel , Misa e Last em um e Raito e L em outra , L estava meio chateado , queria um tempo para si , assim que Raito adormeceu , soltou a algema de si mesmo e subiu para a cobertura do hotel ,precisava tomar um ar fresco.

Conseguiu chegar lá sem que ninguém o visse ,mas se assustou com quem encontrou , lá sentada na borda do edifício estava Last ,do mesmo jeito que a encontrara no primeiro dia ,a lua banhava seu corpo claro que parecia ainda mais claro , ela não percebera que o detetive estava ali , novamente , ele sentou-se ao lado da garota que só então percebera sua presença , mas ao invés de se desculpar como fizera no primeiro dia , somente olhara pro lado e dissera um "oi".

-ola –respondeu o detetive um pouco desanimado.

O ar ficou pesado , ninguém falava nada ,L tentava pensar em um próximo passo ,em como se desculpar , mas esse caso não tinha solução ,todas as conclusões eram ruins, estava se moendo para poder dizer apenas uma palavra "desculpa".

-L san ..eu..- mas a pequena saiu na frente , Last não agüentava o fato de ficar sem falar com Last por muito tempo ,não queria que aquele clima permanecesse , queria mudar ,queria ficar em paz co o L ,queria abraçá-lo e dizer que sentia muito e era isso o que iria fazer.-L san eu..eu..sinto muito mesmo –a menina se ajoelhou e fez uma reverência –por favor me perdoe ,eu..eu nunca quis dizer aquilo - L a olhava perplexo e ao mesmo tempo feliz – na verdade ,eu te considero um dos meus maiores amigos , você é muito especial...para mim-pronto ,disse tudo o que sentia , mas ainda não havia dito que o amava ,pois não tinha certeza , estava esperando a resposta de L , os segundos pareciam ser horas. 

O detetive levantou a cabeça da menina e a abraçou ternamente .

-Eu também te considero especial-começou L- na verdade eu acho que eu te...

-Arrá! MISA SABIA! ERAM NAMORADOS! – Misa apareceu e atrás dela vinha Raito.

-Não Misa! – dizia a pequena freneticamente e com o rosto extremamente corado-N..Não é o que parece!

L estava estático ,será que aa palavras "eu te amo" eram tão difíceis de serem ditas assim??Fora a terceira vez que sua tentativa de declaração havia sido frustrada!!Mas pelo menos agora as coisas voltariam ao normal com a Last.

OoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoO

Ufa esse ta comprido ºOº"

No reviews para responder TToTT

Por favor mandem reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ºOº


	8. Circulo amistoso

OwO Antes de mais nada? REVIEW OU TRAVESSURAS? XD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OS dias continuaram normais na central ,cada vez mais criminosos morriam e eles ainda não haviam conseguido muitas pistas sobre quem poderia ser o novo Kira ,diziam novo pois L tinha certeza que ambos Raito e Misa teriam sido Kira porém deixaram de ser.

A quem visse a cena poderia parecer estranho , Raito e L iam para todos os cantos da central sempre acorrentados ,assim como Misa e Last .

Para L e Raito era uma coisa até que normal , pois ambos possuíam um intelecto superior , conseqüentemente ,ambos não tinham problema em manter uma conversa interessante ,ou até mesmo falar sobre o caso Kira ,trocar conclusões ,teorias e suposições ,já Last ,não suportava ficar ao lado daquela garotinha loirinha , Misa , ela era irritante com aquela vozinha de taquara rachado , ficava o tempo todo tagarelando sobre coisas fúteis e sem valor algum para Last ,parecia uma perfeita araponga , Misa não se importava se Last estava ouvindo ou não , o que importava pra ela é ter ágüem ali do lado para tagarelar , Last já tivera a vontade ,inúmeras vezes de dar um soco nela pra ver se desacordava , só não fazia pois tinha medo de matar a Misa.

Misa também batia várias vezes ao dia no assunto "Ryuuzaki" , bombardeava a Last com perguntas , Last odiava quando ela começava , e sempre respondia suas perguntas ou com não ou com onomatopéias monossilábicas indescritíveis .

"-Eu e o Raito kun estamos no ápice das maravilhas de um relacionamento! – começava a Amane irritantemente animada – Acho que o próximo passo é já levá-lo para cama , só estamos esperando que solucionem o caso Kira.

-hum..- respondia Last.

-E você e o Ryuuzaki san? – começava Misa com suas malditas perguntas – Até que ponto chegaram?Já foram pra cama?

-Não – respondia Last visivelmente irritada , constrangida e indignada.

-Oh sim! – respondia Misa de um jeito abobado – Ainda estão na fase dos beijos.

-hunf..

-O quê? – agora ela começava com suas indagações – Não se beijaram ainda?

-Misa , não somos namorados – era o que Last respondia sempre que chegava a uma parte crítica – Não percebe?Sou apenas uma substitua.

Misa se calava ,mas não desistia , sempre perguntava para Last como estava seu relacionamento com L e ela sempre respondia a mesma coisa , Last sentia falta de conversar com seres racionais , sentia falta de conversar com L.

Era um dia comum , os pássaros cantavam lá fora , Misa havia saído para gravar mais um comercial , Last estava finalmente livre , livre até acabarem as gravações , nesse período de tempo , ficava junto do Raito e do L , eram as únicas duas horas da semana que podiam se falar ,trocar idéias , era quando Last finalmente s informava sobre o caso Kira , mas foi esse um dia fatídico. Last estava na porta da central esperando Misa voltar ,era obrigação dela esperar a Misa e se acorrentar a mesma , só porque Misa possuía 1 por cento de chance de ser o segundo Kira , exatamente ,por um por cento estava sacrificando o seu espaço pessoal e sua liberdade, odiava Kira por muitas coisas ,porém odiava Kira ainda mais por causa disso. Misa veio correndo com aquele sorriso irritantemente animado ,veio de encontro com a Last , mas estava com uma feição diferente...

-LAST CHAN!!!! – gritou ,sendo que a pequena estava a 15 centímetro perto dela – Last chan!!!Eu tenho uma boa notícia e uma má notícia.

-Fale Misa – Seus ouvidos ainda zuniam por causa da voz "pouco" estridente da modelo

-Olha só , a má notícia é que – agora Misa a fitava em um tom preocupado – Bem , é que o Raito Kun e o Ryuuzaki kun pretendem tomar banho hoje.

-E...? – Last não entendeu qual era o problema – O que tem de mal nisso?

-Last chan! – começou Misa incrédula – Eles estão acorrentados e não põem se separar até as suspeitas terminarem!

-E...? – Last ainda não entendeu.

-E? – Agora Misa parecia um tanto irritada – E que significa que ambos vão ter que tomar banho juntos!

-Ainda não vejo problema nenhum... – Last era inocente desse jeito e tem mais era um Box com dois chuveiros , então não teria problema algum.

-BAKA LAST CHAN!!! – Misa agora estava um misto de irritada , indignada e incrédula – Eu não confio no Ryuuzaki! Pra mim ele joga noutro time!

-EI! – Last se irritou com a afirmação de Misa – O L não joga noutro time não! – Afinal . não se pode julgar os outros pelos seus hábitos extravagantes.

-Bom , mas ai vem a boa notícia! – Agora Missa tinha um ar de criança quando vai tomar sorvete – O Raito concordou em nos deixar dar banho neles!

-É O QUÊ??!!! – o orgulho de Last ataca de novo – NEM PENSAR! NÃO VOU ME REBAIXAR A MERA BABÁ!! – Last estava realmente irritada – AINDA MAIS DE DOIS ADOLESCENTES!

-Misa achou que Last chan diria isso – começou Misa com aquele sorrisinho – Se Last chan não quiser , a Misa da banho nos dois!

Last mudou o semblante orgulhosos para um pensativo , não mesmo não ia deixar L nas mãos pequenas daquela modelo tagarela , ele era propriedade dela! Independente se ela gostava ou não dele , ela o viu primeiro! Ele era de direito DELA! E não ia deixar Misa pegá-lo pra si! Não mesmo! 

-Esta certo Misa – Falava Last em um tom determinado – Eu vou com você.

Raito e L observavam a cena por uma câmera ,afinal tinham câmeras em todas as salas não deixando nenhum ponto cego.

-Vamos ao encontro delas então – começou Raito – e terminar logo com isso.

-Claro claro – apesar de não aparentar , L estava intrigado com a mudança de opinião de Last , ela antes era mais cabeça dura ,agora a pouco foi mais maleável até mesmo que ele próprio.

Raito e L foram ao encontro das suas loirinhas , perto da Misa , Last parecia mais ruiva,Misa pulou no pescoço do Raito e L e Last somente se olharam ,se estudaram , afinal ambos acabaram por entrar no banheiro , Misa ditou as regras , os dois rapazes ficaram só com as roupas de baixo ,nenhum dos dois nem ao menos mudou de expressão , Misa se segurava pra não ter uma hemorragia nasal , Last ,como sempre permaneceu indiferente , uma outra regra fora dita por Misa , Last teria que fazer exatamente como Misa , apesar de tudo a pequena concordou , claro que receosamente.

Ambos os dois chuveiros foram ligados , Misa começou a operação , Misa pegou uma esponja e começou a ensaboar as costas de Raito ,este fazia uma cara desgostosa , Last começou a se perguntar se concordara em passar por isso pois Misa havia insistido muito.

Começou a ensaboar L também , não fazia idéia se estava gostando ou não ,afinal não conseguia ver o rosto dele estava se sentindo inútil e ao mesmo tempo estúpida , mas se parasse a Misa iria fazer tal serviço ,respirou fundo e continuou , L sentiu a insegurança da menina e simplesmente olhou para trás e encontrou aquele par de orbes azuis que mostravam uma mistura de constrangimento e orgulho quebrado , ele sorriu para ela , e de repente os olhos voltaram a mostrar o brilho de sempre , viu que L estava gostando afinal e continuou , fazia um movimento leve e contínuo ,como se estivesse mexendo em um vaso de fino cristal a qual poderia quebrar ao mero sopro da brisa.L estava cada vez mais intrigado com a atitude da menina , mas não negava que estava gostando ,se bobear ,adorando , enquanto as mãos de Missa eram pequenas e delicadas , as de Last eram maiores e um tanto fortes , supôs ele que era resultado das constantes brigas na qual se metia.

Misa agora pegou um vidro de xampu e começou a passar nos cabelos castanhos de Raito , massageou o couro , Last fez o mesmo ,o Detetive teve que se abaixar para que a menina alcançasse a cabeça dele ,Last agora tomava muito mais cuidado , fez movimentos circulares e delicados nos cabelos negros do detetive , se assustou com a maciez daqueles cabelos que pareciam sempre tão embaraçados.

Misa passara para o condicionador , assim como fez Last, Last se segurou para não rir da cara que o Yagami fazia , aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou, pegou também o condicionador e fez a mesma coisa que fizera com o xampu , L estava realmente gostando daquilo afinal , diferente de seu companheiro , Misa não parava de cantarolar alguma canção coisa que Raito parecia estar odiando.

-E agora – Misa parecia animada – A melhor parte !

-Melhor parte? - Indagou a pequena.

-É!

Misa colocou-se em frente ao Raito e começou a ensaboar o peitoral do garoto , Last sentiu uma corrente de sangue frio percorrer seu corpo , aquilo não queria fazer! Lembrou-se de quando viu L sem a camisa e se sentiu extremamente suja e corada ,não queria , mas, se não fizesse a Misa iria fazê-lo , e isso Last não admitiria .

-Last chan? – Chamou Misa tirando Last de seus devaneios – Se não quiser fazer ,pode deixar que eu mesma dou conta.

Misa estava só brincando com ela , desde o inicio era um plano para ela ficar desmoralizada ,maldita Misa!!E Last ,que não havia usado a cabeça para pensar na situação , mas sim seu coração , deixando ser levada pelo orgulho ,caiu direitinho na brincadeira da Misa ,não ia deixar barato , mas mesmo assim , estava receosa .

-Já estou indo Misa – Last respirou fundo , se pôs em frente ao L ,olhando para seus pés ,virou a cabeça para cima e encarou os orbes negros do detetive , logo depois olhou para o peitoral do mesmo , não era definido mas era...bonito , Last sentiu o detetive fitá-la com uma expressão um tanto curiosa , ouviu uma risadinha vinda de Misa , não entendeu o que todos estavam olhando para ela ,até Raito parecia estar sorrindo , olhou para o espelho e viu , seu rosto estava bem corado ,malditos sentimentos ,a menina apenas mexeu a cabeça tentando fazer com que os pensamentos e a coloração de suas bochechas sumisse , e por fim continuou a imitar a Misa , evitava ao máximo olhar o rosto do detetive , a mão dela tremia um pouco a cada movimento que fazia ,sentiu o coração do detetive acelerar , olhou o rosto do mesmo e por coincidência estava corado , Last sorriu e se sentiu mais segura ,afinal não era só ela que estava constrangida.

No final , Misa abraçou Raito , pressionando bem suas "qualidades frontais" contra o peitoral do garoto , Last ficou olhando aquela cena , digamos que , enojada , aquilo nã iria fazer mesmo , ela era uma pré detetive e não uma garçonete de casa de strip , nem funcionária de casa de massagem!Apesar de tudo , Raito corou um pouco , afinal ,apesar de tudo , ele era um homem , e como todo homem , se sentia bem com um par de melões sendo pressionados sobre ele.

-Não vai fazer nada Last chan? – Misa interrogava Last de um jeito malicioso – Se não quiser fazer , eu faço e...

-Misa se você fizer ,você não acha que o Raito san não se sentiria traído? – Last cansou dos joguinhos da Misa ,estava na hora de usar a cabeça e deixar o coração de lado.

Misa parou por um segundo , pensou e respondeu – Mas Raito kun sabe que Misa ama ele e somente ele – começou Misa receosa.

-Como você se sentiria se eu fosse ai abraçar o Raito como você fez? – Last continuava provocando a Misa.

-Misa não ia deixar! – Misa estava ficando nervosa.

- Se você vier abraçar o L – finalizou Last – Eu vou ai abraçar o Raito!

Misa hesitou para responder , Last tinha Misa nas mãos . 

-Certo se não quiser não faça – disse Misa de uma maneira emburrada.

-Certo eu estou saindo – finalizou Last – Misa , vamos deixar ele lavarem o "resto" ...

-Ie!- Falou Misa animada – Agora é a nossa vez!

Last parou , olhou assustada para Misa.

-Na...NANI????

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

SUGOII!!! AI esta xD

Reviewsss...

_**Ale ann **_: Sim sim a Last esta ficando beeem maleável , essa é a lição que o L esta ensinado para ela x3

O L é fofo de qualquer maneira 3  
A Misa é estúpida quando não precisa , já quando precisa ela não é x3  
Acorrentadas?Ora..bom,,a Misa ainda tem 1 por cento de chance de ser o segundo Kira !

Hehe..bom , Arigatou pela review! Já né!!

_**Quartzo Cristal **_Já era , já prendeu a Last , mas ja soltou tbm!

Obrigada pela review! Já né!

Review ou travessuras??


	9. Maldita Misa

Vamos la! Simbora continua essa treta u.u  
Que? A minha fic pode estar meio formal , mas comentários da autora são vulgares i.i

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Last ficou estática por um momento , se viro para Misa e podia ser visto faíscas de cólera saindo dos olhos da pequena.

-Não mesmo! – exclamou a pequena – Já chega dessas besteiras Misa! Eu já não me rebaixei demais pra você hoje não?

Last achou que Misa iria se irritar e começar uma discussão , mas ao invés disso , seus olhos brilharam.

-Tudo bem Last chan – começou a modelo despreocupadamente – Se quiser pode ir embora – Agora Mis esboçava um leve sorriso no rosto – Mas eu ficarei aqui e deixarei que eles façam o mesmo que fizemos com eles em mim.

Last parou por um instante , refletiu um pouco , Misa estava com toda a certeza provocando a menina , mas dessa vez não queria ser deixada levar pelo seu coração , seu bom senso dizia para falar "tudo bem" e sair dali orgulhosamente e teimosamente , mas se o fizesse , corria o risco de perder L para aquela modelinho , querendo ou não , L com certeza iria ajudar Raito a banhar Misa , ou iria apenas ficar olhando , e talvez assim , perdesse o L , e realmente não agüentaria ter que ficar parando as investigações só pra Misa e o L ficarem um tempo a sós , era o L ou seu orgulho , L , orgulho , L ,orgulho.

- Ta certo Misa – maldito seja coração - eu ficarei – toda a ira que antes saia dos olhos azuis da pequena , sumiram como fumaça que se desfez , agora mostrava um ar derrotado.

-Hai Last chan! – Misa tinha um semblante vitorioso – Valerão as mesmas regras okay?

-Hai...

Então fora feito o que fora dito , Misa e Last ficaram apenas com suas roupas intimas ,Misa expunha seu belo corpo de modelo com a pele lisa chegando a ser lustrosa , resultado dos inúmeros banhos de cremes e afins que aplicou , Last cruzava os braços sobre si mesma e ficava olhando para algum canto do piso do banheiro com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou , Misa usava um soltean os quais segurava um volume considerável , já Last não , ela usava faixas , bandagens os quais seguravam pouco volume , sua pele era normal , possuía algumas cicatrizes , provenientes das inúmeras batalha s , ambas sentaram em bancos de plásticos , colocados um em baixo de cada chuveiro , Misa com as pernas cruzadas e Last com as pernas de índio , os dois rapazes colocaram-se de frnete às costas das garotas , Raito começara a esfregas Misa com a esponja que a mesma usara nee , o garoto parecia estar entretido no que estava fazendo , ele fazia movimentos rápidos ,como se pudesse consumir o perfeito corpo de Misa com a esponja , ele era homem e ,como todo homem , instintos animais.

L estava parada observando as costas da pequena , estava estudando cada detalhe , aquele corpo imperfeito , de pele tão branca quanto a dele , começou a esfregar a esponja naquele corpo pequeno e malfeito , ao primeiro toque do detetive , Last já estremeceu , não gostava da idéia de estar lá , não gostava da idéia de ser banhada por alguém , principalmente pelo L , lembrou-se daquelas vezes quando ela Matt e Mello eram pequenos e iam brincar no meio da chuva , quando voltavam para dentro , encharcados e com lama nos pés , as monitoras os obrigavam a tomar banho e no final , ambos os três entravam no banheiro juntos e sempre faziam aquela bagunça , lembrou-se de uma vez em que ela e Mello fizeram o Matt engolir xampu , daquela vez que ela escorregou e fez os três caírem , da vez em que os garotos tiveram que ajudar ela a desembaraçar o cabelo pois estava longo demais para ela mesma alcançar , eles eram como irmãos , por isso nunca se importara , mas agora era diferente , se sentia cada vez mais suja a cada toque do detetive , seu rosto estava rubro , por isso olhava para baixo tentando esconder o rosto com o cabelo agora solto.

O detetive percebeu o quão mal estava a pequena , mas agora ele estava sem saída , se perguntasse se queria que ele parasse , a teimosia dela diria que não , e que estava tudo bem , L estava com medo de machucar a garota , ele as vezes não conseguia controlar a própria força.

Raito passou para o cabelo de Misa , era Liso e macio e fácil de desembaraçar e tratar , mas o de Last não era , o cabelo era encaracolado e meio crespo , L teve que colocar muito condicionador para que a escova pudesse atravessar a vasta barreira de cachos da garota , Last estava sentindo a falta de experiência com cabelo que L possuía , ele nem percebera que estava machucando um pouco a garota , puxando o cabelo dela , mas ela não estava se importando , sabia que o detetive não fazia por mal.

Quando Raito acabou o cabelo , Misa ficou animada e Last estava se perguntando porque juntamente com o detetive , ambos observaram os próximos movimentos de Raito , eram simples , ele se pôs em frente à modelo e começou a passar a esponja do pescoço até a barriga da modelo , seus olhos estavam mostrando um ar de voracidade e Misa parecia estar gostando.

L teve que segurar Last para não cair do banco , aquilo não ia fazer , não , não ia de jeito nenhum , já não suportara o mero toque nas costas , ia ficar doida com o toque na parte frontal de seu corpo , se Misa não ver , talvez Last e L pudessem escapar da tal tarefa , ambos não queriam , Last pois não gostava nem um pouco da idéia e L pois não queria invadir o espaço pessoal de Last , o detetive sabia que a pequena detestaria se ele fizesse isso.

-Não vai prosseguir Ryuuzaki? – Raito falou , maldito Raito , estragou a tentativa de fuga de ambos.

-Hai , já vou.

O detetive ficou de frente à menina ,essa apenas estremeceu , não achou que o detetive teria coragem de terminar o serviço , mas o detetive se agachou em frente à ela e disse baixinho para que o casal ao seu lado não ouvisse.

-Será rápido – declarou L – eu prometo.

A menina esboçou um pequeno sorriso no rosto , afinal o detetive entendia os sentimentos da garota.

L começou devagar , com medo de machucar a menina , passou pelo pescoço rapidamente e pulo para a barriga , a cada toque a menina fazia uma careta , como se aquilo doesse , ela estava odiando , apesar de ser garota , ainda não esboçava prazer ao toque masculino , ela era uma criança em um corpo adolescente , o passatempo de Last no orfanato não era se embelezar , nem ler revistas femininas , nem ficar fofocando sobre garotos ,o que ela fazia no orfanato era jogar futebol e jogar vídeo game , ela cresceu com costumes diferentes .Dane se o mundo , ela só queria que L parasse.

L parou , percebeu o desconforto da menina , percebeu a falta de brilho nos olhos , ele jogou a esponja no chão e simplesmente olhou para ela.

-Porque esta fazendo isso afinal? – L questionou a garota – Porque se não esta gostando?

-Por que? – ela respondeu – Porque é mais um desafio para eu enfrentar! – A menina sorriu, aquela teimosia de sempre – e também – agora a menina olhava pro lado com cara emburrada – porque eu não quero que você ficasse babando no corpo perfeito da Amane.

L esboçou um pequeno sorriso no rosto , a garota estava com ciúmes , mas não queira demonstrar , ele fez algo inusitado depois , ele a abraçou , a pele do detetive roçou na da pequena . lembrou-se que também estava sem a camisa , a pequena relutou um pouco mas logo parou , não era um abraço malicioso , era um abraço inocente e puro , como eles , ambos de pensamentos inocentes e puros , ambos que nunca haviam aprendido nada sobre malicia , ambos alunos da Wammy's House.

L sentiu a vontade de se declarar reaparecer , agora não tinha como ninguém atrapalhar , olhou naqueles orbes azuis ,os quais agora voltaram o brilho , respirou fundo ,engoliu a saliva , não podia negar que estava nervoso , nunca fizera isso antes , já tentara duas vezes e falhara nas duas , mas dessa vez tinha quase certeza de que daria certo.

-Last san – começou L com a voz meio trêmula – Last san eu não sei como explicar , mas eu...eu me sinto diferente , quando perto de você...eu acho que eu..- a voz do detetive estagnou ,não estava conseguindo pronunciar as última e principais palavras, a menina o fitava com curiosidade.

- L san – a menina cortou o detetive – antes que você diga qualquer coisa eu preciso dizer lhe uma coisa..- a menina parecia nervosa agora - ..preciso te dizer que , que você é muito especial ...e que...me faz sentir confiante ..e que..que...por favor me prometa que não me deixara nunca.

O detetive olhou fraternamente para a pequena , esqueceu que acabara de falhar novamente , simplesmente olhou naqueles orbes azuis .

-Prometo – finalizou o detetive

"_Os gestos falam mais que as palavras , mas tem coisas que somente as palavra spodem dizer"__ e para L e Last , somente as palavras expressariam o verdadeiro sentimento._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oyyy eu sei que ta curto , mas não me matem! Onegaishimas!

Reviewss;...

_Ale ann:_ Relaxa eu também escrevo , mas não vo puxa pra hentai! Isso eu não escrevo u.u...não nessa fic è.é

Até eu rio relendo a minha própria fic xD eu me assemelho a Last também..vai todo mundo se assemelha ao próprio OC um pouco x3

Spoilers ...huhuhuhuhu x3 correntes..correntes..bom..melhor esperar!

Hina –boa inocente calma e kawaii x Last – orgulhosa , teimosa ,esquentada e com cara de tacho duas faces da mesma moeda?

Valeo pelo comment!!!

_Quartzo Cristal:_ Assim palece chibi falandu õ3o" , pc semple quebla na hola H u3u"  
Bom voltando , à vontade xD O Mello é todo seu , eu prefiro o L..ou o Matt x3

Para não! Imaginações férteis fazem o mundo girar ò3ó/

Já né! Arigatou pelo comment!!


	10. Bye Bye Last

Weeeeee! Décimo capítulo! Nem eu acredito que eu escrevi tanto! XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por incrível que pareça , Last começou a agradecer Misa depois de um tempo , aquele banho fez com que L e Last ficassem cada vez mais íntimos , agora Last passava mais tempo com L , mesmo acorrentada à Misa , Last podia ter sempre uma conversa com L , parecia que Misa , ultimamente estava mais quieta ,talvez tudo o que Misa estivera planejando fora a aproximação de ambos , Misa conversa sem parar com Last durante o tempo que ficavam sozinhas , mas quando ambas iam para a sala de comando da central , ficava abraçada ao Raito e lançava olhares furtivos para Last que ficava conversado com L. Last chegou ao ponto de agradecer Misa , foi dois dias depois daquele dia fatídico , Misa , elas estavam voltando para o quarto ,depois de terem passado a tarde com Raito e L , Last parou no meio de um corredor , que Last sabia que não tinha câmeras naquele momento , se virou para Misa e disse um "arigatou" meio forçado para Misa, a mesma apenas sorriu.

Ultimamente L estava pedindo a ajuda de Last constantemente, o que para Last era um alívio pois não precisava ficar de babá de Misa , e ainda podia usar seus talentos , afinal , não era a 4ª mais esperta à toa.

L agora mais do que nunca , estava apreciando a companhia da pequena , depois do que a mesma dissera para ele , ele se sentiu mais que importante , digamos que o ego do detetive subiu em 20 por cento , como Last gostava de pensar.

Graças ao Raito , as suspeitas recaíram sobre uma empresa japonesa chama Yotsuba , onde recentemente os lucros estavam subindo , vagarosamente , porém constantemente , graças a mortes de alguns investidores e empresários cujas ações estavam sendo divididas entre os membros da empresa. De acordo com as terias de L e Last , só podia ser um adulto o novo Kira ,pois estava usando para lucro pessoal.

Por causa de uma das besteiras do Matsuda , confirmaram-se as suspeitas sobre a Yotsuba e 10 pessoas ficaram suspeitas de serem Kira.

Last não saia do lado do L , a mente de ambos trabalhavam em conjunto , como se ambos dançassem uma valsa interminável de suposições , mas nada era descoberto , era necessário somente uma pista a mais , somente uma. Foi quando Misa ,surpreendentemente conseguiu uma pista , e alias , a maior de todas , ela saiu em um encontro com um dos 10e este se declarou Kira , Last ficou um misto de pasma e se sentindo um tanto humilhada , Misa bolou um plano melhor que o dela e do de L e conseguiu uma declaração do segundo Kira gravada em seu celular.Higuchi , um dos 10 lideres da Yotsuba era Kira.

Last tinha dado um tempo em seu quarto para colocar a mente em ordem , tantas informações a estavam confundindo um pouco , começou a pensar em como estariam Matt e Mello sem ela , afinal , eles eram inseparáveis até aquele momento , se perguntava se ainda faziam as mesma travessuras que antes faziam quando estavam os três juntos , pensou em Near e como ele se parecia com o L , como será que Near estava se virando, afinal , ela era a única que ajudava –o a montar os difíceis quebra-cabeça dele , lembrou-se da vez em que protegera Near de um garoto maior , ele queria esmurrar o albino só porque ele havia tirado uma nota maior que ele..como sempre , lembrou-se de como se pôs na frente do Near na hora em que o garoto alto avançou nele , de como sentiu aquele punho imenso encontrar a boca de seus estômago , de como se levantou apesar da dor e desferiu um chute na lateral da cabeça do garoto ,assim como fez com L , só que o garoto acabou desmaiando , e no final , lembrou-se de que esse foi o começo da amizade entre ela e o albino.

Last saiu de seus devaneios assim que ouviu batidas delicadas na porta , sabia exatamente quem era , o único que batia na porta daquela forma , abriu a porta e parecia que L tinha um sorriso no rosto .

-Last san! – disse o detetive animado – pegamos Higuchi! Ele é Kira mesmo!

-Yatta! L Você conseguiu!!CONSEGUIU!! 

-Não Last san – ele havia posto a mão sobre a cabeça da garota – Nós conseguimos!

A pequena sorriu , ser reconhecida pelo L era o sonho de muitas crianças no orfanato , mas para ela , não era um sonho , era uma realidade .

Ambos foram para o local onde pegaram Higuchi , mas se assustaram com o grito de um dos oficiais.

-Mo...MO..MONSTRO! – o oficial gritava e apontava pro nada , parecia ter ficado louco.

Last correu para perto do oficial , tentou acalmá-lo inutilmente , viu em suas mãos um caderno preto , com as escritas "Death Note" , tocou naquele caderno e também se surpreendeu com o que viu , em sua frente jazia um grande monstro de uns 2 metros e alguma coisa de altura , corpo esquelético , lábios roxos , olhos amarelos , ma Last não gritou .

-Ola – disse a menina – quem é você?

Aquele ser olhou para ela e nem piscou.

-Eu sou Remu – disse o ser .

-Remu , sou Last – respondeu a menina receosa – Hajimemashite! – a menina continuou – O que exatamente é você?

-Eu sou um shinigami –respondeu Remu interessado naquela estranha menina.

-Shi..shinigami? – Last surpreendeu-se – Ryuuzaki!Venha aqui!Rápido!

L se assustou com o tom temeroso da pequena , foi para perto dela , ela entregou-lhe o caderno negro , e L pode ver Remu também.

-Ele é Remu – falou a menina – é um shinigami.

Shinigami – pensou L.

Remu foi levado à central , ele explicou que aquele caderno negro era o que causava todas as mortes , L ficou somente ouvindo juntamente com L , tudo que Remu falava se encaixava às mortes que estavam acontecendo, tudo fazia sentindo , aquele Shinigami possuía um outro caderno como aquele na cintura , ou melhor ,podia matar todos ali se quisesse ,olhou para Last que observava o shinigami atentamente , pensou , como não suportaria perdê-la , tomou uma decisão , uma que nem ele gostava , mas que seria melhor para todos.

Depois de uma série de perguntas feitas para Remu, L falou para Watari que arrumasse a bagagem da pequena sem que ela soubesse e preparasse um avião para Londres , foi então que chamou Last para seu quarto , a menina foi , L olhou melancólico para aqueles questionadores orbes azuis , olhou e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa , ele falou.

-Last chan – ele começou – você voltará para o orfanato pela manhã

-O q..que? – a menina não conseguia assimilar aquelas palavras direito – p..porque? – a menina estava se sentindo traída , ele prometerá que nunca a deixaria ,e agora , diz isso.

-Last san – começou calmamente o detetive – as coisas estão ficando perigosas.

-MAS EU ESCOLHI- começou Last nervosa – L EU ESOLHI IR ATÉ O FIM – ela lembrara do começo do caso Kira em que L a perguntara se ela queria prosseguir e ela dissera que sim – L EU ESTOU SOB MEU PRÓPRIO RISCO!

-Last san..- o detetive suspirou – Last san você corre o risco de morrer, e ainda é jovem , e nem esta aqui porque escolhe..

-L EU ESTOU AQUI PORQUE QUERO – Last estava indignada com a atitude do detetive- E VOCÊ ME PROMETEU QUE IRIA FICAR COMIGO SEMPRE E..

Last foi calada com um forte abraço do detetive , ela percebeu que ele tremia um pouco.

-Last san eu só não quero perdê-la - o detetive falava receosamente – Last san por favor..

Last respondeu ao abraço e ficou qieta por um momento , olhou nos olhos do detetive e finalizou.

-Esta certo L...eu vou...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OYYYYY outro chapter extremely no sense ...eu to muito lezada hoje pa responde review xD

JÁ né!


	11. Came back home

Agora o bixo pega!..Na verdade eu mesma não sei O . O  
Vamo vê no que da essa fic x3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eram três da tarde de um sábado de novembro quando Last chegou ao orfanato , estava parada em frente ao grande portão de ferro , o carro que a levará até o local já havia ido embora a algum tempo , ela estava contemplando o orfanato de longe , estava lembrando de como sentia falta desse local , abriu o portão fazendo um rangido meio alto entrou e o fechou , correu para a grande mansão denominada Wammy's House , ainda não nevava , mas Last já sentia o chão ficar gelado.Chegou até a porta do salão principal e a abriu , era sábado à tarde , portanto somente alguns poucos órfãos se encontravam caminhando pelos corredores , subiu as escadaria puxando sua mala violentamente e foi para a sala de Roger, bateu na porta duas vezes e ouviu permissão para entrar.

-Konichwa!Roger san! – Cumprimentou a pequena.

-Last san , estava esperando a sua chegada! – respondeu o senhor – Afinal como foi sua estadia no Japão.

Antes de responder , Last se lembrará do que dissera antes de ir , contrariada ,para o Japão "..Mas o que realmente ganhamos com isso?" – "Então estou me retirando da sala" – palavras de quem pouco se importava com o maior detetive do mundo , bom ,teria que falar a verdade , não era de seu feitio mentir.

-Foi...- Last procurava as palavras certas – gratificante.

Roger sorriu , a menina havia mudado , se não conhecesse ela , diria que Last estava mais humilde.

-Certo...pode se retirar da sala .

Last assentiu com a cabeça e foi para seu antigo quarto , desceu três lanças de escada , dobrou 4 corredores e finalmente achou , a quinta porta do lado oeste do corredor, estava entreaberta , Last abriu e colocou a cabeça para dentro , estava vazia , Mello e Matt provavelmente estariam fazendo alguma coisa lá fora , sua cama ainda estava intacta , assim como deixou quando saiu do orfanato , quando pôs o pé dentro do quarto , sentiu aquele aroma familiar de chocolate misturado com tabaco , esse aroma trouxe felicidade à pequena , ela estava em casa.

Logo depois de ter posto sua mala embaixo da cama , Last saiu em busca de seus companheiros de quarto , mas assim que desceu um outro lance de escada , viu uma sala , com a porta entreaberta , iluminada fracamente por algum abajur , tinha um pressentimento que sabia quem era , o único que passava as tardes de sábado dentro do orfanato , abriu mais um pouco a porta para ver quem estava la dentro , suas suspeitas foram confirmadas , o pequeno senhor primeiro lugar , Near estava costumeiramente montando seus quebra-cabeças , ele não havia percebido a presença da menina , estava muito concentrado em sua atividade para notá-la.

Last bateu na porta duas vezes ,esperando a reação do albino.

-Se não for importante – começou o albino – peço que se retire.

Last sabia que Near odiava ser interrompido em meio a um de seus quebra-cabeças.

-Isso depende – começou Last com um tom sarcástico na voz – A volta da quarta mais inteligente é importante?

Near se virou surpreso , e por incrível que pareça , sorriu , Last observou , como o jeito de Near sorrir lembrava o de L , Near ficou de pé e Last correu para abraçá-lo.

-Senti sua falta baixinho – Last falava sinceramente.

-Também senti a sua – Last era afinal , a única que ficava ajudando-o com os quebra cabeças e sempre brincava com os bonecos dele junto com ele , quantas historias não surgiram daquelas brincadeiras , que muitos achavam ridículas. – Mas nós somos do mesmo tamanho.

-Não somos não – Last olhou de novo para Near e sim , Near chegara a sua altura. – EI! Isso não é justo!

-Não se preocupe – falou Near zombando – talvez você ainda cresça um pouco.

-É o que eu espero – respondeu a pequena – você sabe onde estão o ruivo e o loiro?

-O Matt e o Mello? – falou o albino – bom , eles disseram alguma coisa em pegar um ar lá fora.

Last na hora se tocou.

-Oh sim , bom Near eu vou ver se encontro eles, está certo?

-Certo então Last san! – finalizou Near.

Last estava saindo da sala , quando se lembrou de uma outra coisa.

-Near , você não terminou aquele quebra -cabeça, não é? – Last se referia a um quebra-cabeça que ela havia prometido a Near terminar juntos ,caso nem um dos dois fosse enviado para o Japão.

Near sorriu – não toquei em nenhuma peça.

-Ótimo – agora foi Last quem sorriu – terminamos ele hoje à noite , okay?

-Hai –foram as últimas palavras ouvidas por Last antes de disparar para encontrar o ruivo e o loiro , Last sabia que "sair para tomar um ar " era o código que significava sair para comer chocolate e jogar vídeo game , porém não era assim tão simples , eles possuíam um local determinado, pois além de jogar e comer , Matt também fumava, era o único local em que eles podiam fazer o que bem entendiam,sem ninguém interferir nem falar nada.

Last se lembrava muito bem da localização , mais ou menos uns 100 metros à noroeste da porta lateral , perto de uma árvore imensa onde ,sobre sues galhos havia sido construído uma plataforma rústica de madeira , onde os três subiam ,ficavam la em cima horas à fio.

Correu o mais rápido que podia , tentando nunca perder o rumo ,aquele caminho era cheio de obstáculos , por isso , tinham certeza de que quase ninguém teria a capacidade de conseguir chegar ao local determinado.

Se aproximou da grande árvore deformada e ouviu sons familiares , aqueles sons de botões de game sendo pressionados , som de mastigações e de embalagens sendo descascadas , começou a ouvir vozes familiares.

-Hey Matt – Last reconheceu a voz de Mello – Já não zerou esse jogo ai não?

-Já sim – Matt falava como se tivesse algo na boca – na verdade 4 vezes.

-E porque não joga aqueles 3 jogos novos que ganhou? – questionava Mello – é melhor que ficar repetindo o mesmo.

-É porque – Matt respondeu parecendo estar tragando alguma coisa – porque eu quero que a Last me ajude nesse ai.

-Ainda acha que ela vai voltar?– Mello parecia um tanto entediado – Dizem que quando alguém sai do orfanato , nunca mais volta.

-Nah..acho que ela volta – Matt respondeu despreocupado.

-É , eu volto – Last surpreendeu ambos aparecendo atrás deles.

-La..Last? – Matt gaguejava de uma maneira engraçado por causa do cigarro na boca.

-Pequena! – Mello parecia surpreso e até mesmo um tanto alegre – Você voltou!

-Voltei , mas o próximo que me chamar de pequena leva...

-Nossa que é isso pequena – Matt começou zombeteiro – Já chego e já vai começar na base da pancadaria?Vai dizer que não sentiu nem um pouco a nossa falta?

-Não! – O orgulho de Last voltou à toda – Aliás , eu preferia ter ficado com o L lá no Japão.

-Fala a verdade pequena – Mello também gostava de provocar – Não consegue viver sem agente , teve até que voltar correndo pro orfanato só para ver agente.

-Eu to achando que na verdade são vocês que não conseguiram ficar sem me ver – Last também provocava - tanto que agorinha mesmo estavam falando de mim , sem contar que quando entrei no quarto , a minha cama ainda estava arrumada , sinal de quem sente falta.

-Mas fala sério , não sentiu nem um tiquinho de saudades? - Matt fazia aquela cara de cachorrinho perdido.Last odiava quando ele fazia aquela cara , odiava mesmo , tinha que admitir , amava Matt e Mello como seus irmãos mais velhos.

-Ta eu senti! – a pequena se jogou e abraçou Matt – Ta feliz agora? É EU SENTI!E muita...

Há , como se eles não conhecessem aquela pequena , eles sabiam disso , ela só era muito orgulhosa para admitir. Matt respondeu ao abraço , também tinha que admitir que sentiu falta daquela pequena perturbada.

-Eu também senti sua falta pequena – Matt disse em um tom sincero.

-Nós sentimos pequena – Mello agora abria os abraços convidando para um abraço , a pequena não pensou duas vezes e se jogou no chocólatra . – meu pequeno mini projeto de ser humano.

-É O QUE? – Last não estava acreditando que já iam começar os apelidos à sua baixa estatura.

-Relaxa Last – Matt acalmava a pequena – Nem começa a brigar hoje , afinal você acabou de chegar hãn?

-É mesmo , e afinal pequena , como foi lá com o L?

Ao ouvir o nome do detetive , Last sentiu um vazio súbito tomar conta de si , afinal, Matt a fez lembrar que deixara-o sozinho e não podia revê-lo enquanto ele não resolvesse o caso Kira.Sentia-se tão inútil e incapacitada , não conseguia suportar , mas não podia fazer nada , estava sendo sufocada por seus sentimentos , ficou um tempo olhando para baixo , absorvida em seus próprios pensamentos que se esquecera de responder a pergunta do loiro.

Matt olhou preocupado para Mello , este lhe devolvera o ar de preocupação , nunca haviam visto a menina com aquele semblante triste desde o dia que a encontraram chorando naquela clareira , talvez conhecer o L não tenha sido uma boa idéia.

-Last? – chamou o ruivo – Last?Tudo bem?

Las acordou de seus pensamentos , piscou umas três vezes , mexeu a cabeça tentando se livrar dos pensamentos sobre L e falou teimosamente.

-Tá tudo bem sim-agora ela sorria – e vocês?Afinal , como foi o tempos em a Last por aqui?

-Um saco – Mello começava – sem você por perto , pelo menos 5 meninas apareciam por dia e tentavam jogar o charme pra cima de nós.

Matt e Mello eram dois dos mais bonitos da escola , além de serem inteligentes , por conseqüência , eram alvo de todas as garotas do orfanato , quando Last estava junto , ambos os três fingiam que a pequena era um "contratempo" , ou melhor , sempre que alguém perguntava para Matt ou Mello algo como "Hey Matt , ta livre na sexta à noite?" ou "Mello ,sábado à noite eu e umas amigas vamos assistir um filme lá no quarto , quer vir?" , eles vinham com a mesma desculpa "Não dá , eu to afim de outra" ou "Já tenho namorada" , claro que tudo não passava de mero fingimento , todas as suspeitas sempre caiam sobre Last ,afinal , a menina estava sempre junto daqueles dois , por vezes as garotas perguntavam "por quem?" ou "é?quem?" E eles sempre respondiam "Last".

Matt observou o estado de Last , ela parecia a mesma de antes , só que tinha crescido um pouco , observou a blusa que ela estava usando ,e não a reconheceu , normalmente reconheceria , pois eram eles que sempre davam roupas de segunda mão para ela.

-Hey Last – começou Matt – essa camiseta...

-É do L – completou a garota.

-Do L? – repetiu Mello surpreso

-É , ele me deu – a menina olhava para a própria blusa como se olhasse para o detetive-porquê?

Matt olhou para Mello novamente , estava descoberto o porque de Last ficar melancólica quando ouvia falar do detetive, Last e L ficaram próximo , até demais. Last parecia realmente mais calma , eles lembravam de quando conheceram a menina , de como ela era fechada para o mundo , de como era orgulhosa , mas agora , ela havia de alguma forma , mudado , afinal de contas L tinha mudado quase que completamente aquela pintora de rodapé.

-Nada não – Mello se levantou – vamos voltar vai , esta ficando tarde.

O ruivo e a pequena assentiram com a cabeça e ambos os três rumaram para o orfanato.

Quando batera exatamente 22:00 pm , Last sai de seu quarto e foi até aquela mesma salinha entreaberta com pouca luminosidade , onde um pequeno albino a aguardava.

-Hey Near – chamava a menina – Vamos terminar o quebra-cabeça?

-Sim – Near olhou tediosamente para a menina – estava esperando ansiosamente para terminá-lo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ah minna san ! E Fic já ta quase chegando ao fim…mentira , acho que ainda da uns 5 ou seis capítulos...eu ACHO , pode ser que de mais X3

Eu estou altamente inspirada esses dias , só posso dizer uma coisa ,daqui pra frente a fic não vai ficar tão alegre...

Reviews:

**Ale-ann: ** Ta vendo? Na minha fic a Misa foi útil xD , mas daqui pra frente , ela vai continua inútil..

A Last não ta acostumada com aquele tipo de coisa , realmente foi um tanto triste,

Relaxa , eles vão se encontrar novamente , mas não será tão logo ºOº"

**Quartzo Cristal**: Pega o Mello , O near O Raito O Matsuda , O Aizawa , até o Mogi se quiser , mas o Matte o L são Meos ò3ó!!

A Last vai embola , mas ela volta 3

Já né!


	12. Xmas

A partir daqui a casa cai

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os dias foram passando , e o frio foi ficando cada vez mais presente no dia-a-dia dos órfãos , com a chegada de dezembro , os primeiros flocos de neve foram caindo , a Wammy's parecia um grande bolo coberto com glacê , todos começaram a aumentar o número de roupas no corpo ,até Last acabou conseguindo um par de botas de couro de segunda mão do Matt. Como era costume , os órfãos se juntavam todos no primeiro sábado de dezembro para enfeitar a Wammy's com inúmeros enfeites natalinos , e , em menos de três horas , o orfanato inteiro se encontrava recoberto com luzinhas coloridas que piscavam , bolas das mais diversas cores , tinham até aqueles que colocavam visgos em pontos estratégicos com a finalidade de pegar aquela garota ou garoto que estavam paquerando, ou até aqueles que inventavam de construir umas luzes especiais as quais , quando alguém passava perto , xingava a pessoa.

As aulas na Wammy's haviam terminado , todos os órfãos ficavam dentro do orfanato devido ao intenso frio , porém ainda haviam alguns aventureiros os quais saiam apesar do frio , Matt , Mello e Last eram alguns deles.

A vida de Last havia quase que voltado ao normal , passava o dia inteiro junto do ruivo e do loiro , á noite ia brincar com Near , só havia uma única diferença , Last havia levado consigo um laptop que L havia lhe dado , todos os dias , checava se o detetive não havia enviado enviado-lhe nenhuma nova informação , ou se precisava falar com ela , desde o dia em que chegara , não recebera nenhuma notícia , por esse mesmo motivo , não pensava muito no detetive durante o dia , somente lembrava dele ao ver Near ou ao checar as mensagens do laptop.

Era uma tarde de sexta , Matt Last e Mello estavam em cima da árvore deles , apenas apreciando a tarde, Matt não havia trazido os cigarros pois os mesmo não acendiam direito naquele frio nem o videogame com medo de perdê-lo no meio da neve .

-Hey Last – Mello foi o primeiro a falar – conta ai , como foi lá no Japão? – Mello estava com isso enfiado na cabeça desde a volta de Last , afinal , de repente a menina aparece diferente do que era antes.

-Bom..- começou a menina – foi..- Last nunca pensara sobre isso , para ela foi uma experiência única e muito boa , mas se falasse isso , mostraria que o que dizia antes sobre o L eram apenas suposições falsas e ela , por ser ela , nunca mostraria que havia errado.– foi diferente.

-Diferente como? – Mello simplesmente não se conformaria com essas palavras , seria diferente para todo mundo , queria uma resposta concreta.

-Você me pergunta diferente como , como você se sentiria ao lado do melhor detetive do mundo? – claro que Last estava contornando as perguntas do loiro , não queria cometer nenhum erro , comentando algo sobre sua estadia no Japão.

-Inferior – Mello pensou um pouco para conseguir encurralar a menina – mas as pessoas são diferentes , quero sua opinião pequena. – Mello começou seu ataque – ouvi dizer que ele é arrogante e despreza a opinião alheia sempre achando que seu raciocínio é absoluto , além de ser muito egoísta.

Mello não conseguiu nem ao menos respirar depois de terminar a frase , logo sentiu uma bola de neve acertar-lhe a lateral da cabeça , Last parecia contrariada com o que Mello havia dito , Mello apenas olhou para ela sorrindo vitoriosamente , Last não entendeu o por que daquele sorriso , até se tocar que havia se delatado.

-Ué Last – começou o loiro – não era isso que você mesma pensava do L?Ou será que nossa pequena gostou de ficar ao lado dele , chegando ao ponto de protegê-lo das minhas palavras desse jeito agressivo?

-Eu...- Lats não sabia por onde começar , até mesmo Matt que antes parecia estar de olhos fechados pensando em outra coisa , agora prestava cem por cento de sua atenção na pequena – ...han..- Last estava encurralada , teria que falar , agora que estava mais óbvio do que nunca – Eu não! – Um blefe pode salvar sua vida.

-Esquece Last , não precisa dizer nada – agora o ruivo falava , ambos já havia percebido – Não precisa admitir , mas acho que agora eu e o Mello vamos ter que arrumar uma outra desculpa quando alguém no jogar o charme.

Matt sentiu uma outra bola de neve na testa , apesar de tudo , Last continuava meio enfezada , lembrava bastante o comportamento de Mello quando saiam os resultados dos testes de QI.

Last sentiu também uma bola de neve atingir suas costas , virou-se na direção de onde essa bola viera e encontrou um Mello sorrindo com umas outras duas bolas de neve na mão , Mello arremessou uma delas em Last , esta abaixo desviando da bola em um movimento rápido , porém aquela bola havia acertado a testa de Matt outra vez , o ruivo atirou três no loiro , mas acabaram pegando duas em Last e uma em Mello , estava armado o campo para uma verdadeira guerra de bolas de neve , o que antes era apenas uma tarde relaxante , virou um combate entre amigos , essa era a magia do elo entre os três, no final sempre acabavam transformando coisas ruins em boas , só por estarem juntos.

As semanas passaram , cada dia se aproximava mais o Natal , no dia da véspera , ocorria o costumeiro banquete , onde todos os órfãos se reuniam e , uma vez no ano , não sentiam o calor da competição entre eles , Mello , Matt e Last sempre se sentavam na última mesa ao lado leste do salão , e como era uma mesa de quatro pessoas , Near se sentava com eles também , a noite era cheia de olhares raivosos de Mello para Near , ambos disputavam o primeiro lugar no orfanato , Mello sempre teve raiva de Near, as vezes tem ciúmes de quando Last sai do quarto a noite para ir ajudar Near nos quebra cabeças , Near sempre ficava indiferente com aqueles olhares de Mello , ele ficava friamente indiferente ,sempre enrolando o dedo em uma das mechas de seu alvo cabelo.

Matt e Latss empre tinha que dar um jeito de acalmar os nervos de Mello , sempre tentavam puxar conversa , no final das contas , Mello sempre acabava bêbado com as garrafas de licor de chocolate que Matt trazia , por via das duvidas , e este sempre acabava por parar de lançar maus olhares para o pequeno albino , chegava a falar uma besteira após a outra , fazendo todos da mesa rir , ou melhor , Last e Matt , já Near dava seus sorrisos de canto de boca.

O jantar era otimamente maravilhoso , cheio de carnes de todos os mais diferentes tipos , molhos , saladas , mesmo depois de tantos anos , eles ainda não haviam provado de tudo que o orfanato servia na véspera, mas o que realmente era esperado , era a sobremesa , sempre tão perfeitamente dosada ,era lindos pratos coloridos que até dariam água na boca da pessoa mais enjoada do mundo.

Mello como sempre , afundava literalmente no mousse de chocolate , ele era um caso perdido com chocolate., Last observava aquela mesa repleta de doces deslumbrada , mesmo depois de todos esses anos , ainda se surpreendia com a habilidade de fazer doces que os cozinheiros do orfanato tinham ,mas o que mais havia chamado a atenção da pequena , fora um singelo ,porém , magnífico , ao olhar da garota , bolo de morango com chantily , na hora a menina pensou no detetive ,e de como adorava aquele doce , por alguma razão , Last só teve vontade de comer aquele bolo , ela mesma não percebia , mas era um jeito de suprir a falta que o detetive fazia , a cada mordida , a menina pensava mais e mais naquele ser de cabelos negros mal arrumados ,roupas largas , de andar curvado e maneira estranha de sentar-se . Decidiu que , ao voltar para o quarto , mandaria uma mensagem desejando feliz natal para ele , apesar de ser inútil para as investigações , tiraria o peso da falta que ele fazia para ela , pelo menos um pouco.

Last e Matt tiveram que carregar literalmente o loiro para o quarto , e ainda por cima , ouvi-lo falando mais e mais bobagens , Matt sempre se arrependia de trazer licor para aquele chocolatra.

-Hahaha ei , ei Last – dizia o loiro extremamente fora de si – Last minha pequena limpadora de aquário...hahahahahaha hic – Last se irritava com esse apelidos , mas Mello bêbado não era o Mello.

-Laaaaast...quem você acha que deveria ser o primeiro...eu ou o tonto do Near?

-Você – Last não queria contrariar Mello , ainda mais bêbado .

-Hahahaha eu seeeii hic e é o que todos deveriam saber hic...Last você me entende , casa comigo?Hic.

-Matt , por favor vamos mais rápido- Last estava ficando irritada com aquele ser loiro e chapado, Matt estava se segurando pra não rir.

Chegando no quarto , assim que Mello se deitou , dormiu , Matt e Last deram graças a Deus , ninguém merecia te rum amigo loiro e chapado falando besteira na véspera de natal.Matt também estava cansado , deu boa noite para a menina , virou e dormiu , assim que viu que Matt dormira ,abriu o laptop e começou a escrever a mensagem para o detetive , quanto mais digitava , mais tinha vontade de digitar , era como se ela estivesse falando pessoalmente com o detetive , no final o que era para ser uma carta de natal , se tornou uma carta de quem tem saudades , sem ela mesma ter percebida , enviou , guardou o laptop e dormiu , estava ansiosa para a resposta do detetive no dia seguinte.

Acordou no dia seguinte por culpa de um forte barulho que ouvira , a pequena se levantou num pulo e teve que se abaixar para desviar de uma barra de chocolate que vinha voando em direção de sua cabeça.Estava explicado, o Mello estava de ressaca e o Matt acordou ele.

Last sabia o que fazer nessas horas , havia combinado com Matt , Mello estava enfurecido e com aquele olhar assassino descontrolado , estava tão nervoso que não percebeu a pequena saindo da cama , aparecendo atrás dele , dando uma rasteira no mesmo fazendo-o cair dentro do banheiro , Matt o prendeu no Box e ligou o chuveiro na água gelada , logo depois , saiu do banheiro e rapidamente trancou a porta.

-Agora ele acalma os ânimos – Matt dizia rindo com os gritos de raiva de Mello , ele parecia estar xingando a família toda do Matt .

-Vamos esperar ele se acalmar- falou Last – depois descemos.

-Ele não vai se acalmar tão cedo...- comentou Matt desanimado ,afinal , era Natal ,e ele com certeza teria ganho alguma coisa.

-Ta eu entro...-Last ia tentar acalmar os nervos de Mello , Matt sabia que não era uma boa idéia , afinal o gênio forte de um ia acabar confrontando o do outro e ia acabar virando uma guerra mortal de loiros ...mas queria ver o no que ia dar. A pequena entrou sorrateira no banheiro e tudo o que se pode ouvir foi uma séria de vidros quebrando ,e cada um xingando o outro cada vez mais , Matt achou que eles iam acabar se matando , mas se interferisse , morreria também , a pequena já devia ter investido no loiro e este já deve ter revidado , Matt começou realmente a se preocupar , o Mello não tinha auto controle , do mesmo jeito que a pequena , de repente todo o barulho parou , Matt entrou no banheiro e encontrou a menina semi-acordada no chão igualmente como um Mello , ambos possuíam pelo menos uns três ferimentos no rosto.

-Acalmou Mello? – a menina ,apesar de ter brigado , falava de um jeito mais calmo.

-CALA A BOCA – Mello ainda estava nervoso ,a pesar de ter acabado de quase ser destruído e quase destruir a pequena.

A menina se levantou e se colocou na frente do loiro , não fez nada.

-Se ainda esta com raiva – a pequena falava em um tom um tanto calmo – desconte em mim aqui e agora.

Mello e Matt ficaram chocados , desde quando a menina era desse jeito ...humilde...apesar de estar falando de uma maneira desafiadora , Mello não sabia se batia nela e ou se deixava pra lá , a menina estava com o olhar fixo nos olhos do loiro , esperando uma resposta , não parecia querer desistir tão cedo.

Melo apenas abaixou a mão e olhou para o chão , não iria bater na menina , não desse jeito , estava fácil demais, além do mais , a raiva já havia passado , o loiro sentiu ser envolvido por pequenos braços , sentiu o abraço da pequena ,agora estava extremamente confuso , aquela era realmente a Last que conhecia e que odiava contato corporal e que não resolvia nenhum problema a não ser no braço?

-Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi – começou a pequena – é que as vezes devemos soltar todos nossos sentimentos presos para nos sentir melhor.

Mello apenas se calou e assentiu , Matt não sabia se gritava ou se sorria , aqueles dois haviam se acalmado de uma hora para outra , isso sim era um fenômeno.

No final desceram para ver se haviam ganho alguma coisa , Last já sabia que não ia ganhar nada , afinal nunca fora adotada , e já havia se acostumado com esse fato , Matt e Mello foram para baixo da enorme árvore , onde se encontravam uma boa parte dos órfãos procurando seu presente , viu a grande pilha de pacotes ir diminuindo , Matt e Mello ainda procuravam os deles um tanto que eufórica , Last apenas observava sentada , com Near ao seu lado , afinal , o albino preferia esperar do que ser atropelado por milhares de órfãos afobados.

Passados uns 30 minutos , a sala , que antes estava repleta de órfãos , ficara quase vazia , com apenas Matt , Mello , Near e Last ocupando-a , Mello encontrara uma caixa com roupas novas , uma só de barras de chocolate importada ,e por sinal , já estava devorando-as , Matt também recebera uma caixa com roupas e uma outra com pelo menos 20 novos CD's , Near recebera 5 caixas com brinquedos de diversos tipos , parecia que todas as caixas haviam sumido , last deu uma última olhada , com um pequeno brilho de esperança que talvez dessa vez , tivesse recebido algo , olhou , olhou e seus olhos pairaram em um pequeno pacote , embalado de uma maneira estranha , parecia estar esquecido , ela levantou-se e se aproximou do pacote , pegou- na mão , se perguntou se algum órfão o havia esquecido , virou e revirou procurando por algum cartão , o achou e se surpreendeu ao ler:

Para Last , de L 

_Obrigado por ter agradado meu Natal com o e-mail que me mandou  
desejo a você felicidades  
tenho saudades suas também , mas em breve nos reencontraremos , _

_Eu prometo_

L 

A menina sentiu uma enorme felicidade interior , estava se perguntando o que teria naquela caixa , abriu- a sem hesitar , era uma corrente , mas não uma normal , era uma corrente mesmo , estilo corrente de cadeado , mas só que um pouco mais fina , tinha um pingente , o qual era um L² , Last logo se tocou que aquele L ao quadrado era de Last ,a menina se perguntou se o detetive havia mandado fazer aquele pingente especialmente para ela , aquele era , o primeiro presente que ganhara , o primeiro e único ,aquele vindo da pessoa mais especial que Last já tivera...L.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Foi mal..next chapter será um tanto deprimente o-o" reviewsssss..s.s.s.s.s

**Ale-ann: **Weee! No atraso , be happy x3  
Eu não sei se é difícil porque eu não amo ninguém OwO" mas eu imagino como deve ser  
Ser baixinha é muito bom! Ò3óSe você cai , não se machuca muito xDFalo isso de experiência própria!  
Não..esse chap ate que ta feliz , mais o próximo vai pega um pouco \

Até!

**Quartzo Cristal: **Então fique só com o Mello e o Near..mas o Matt é meu ò3ó  
Já né 3


	13. Silêncio ,orbes negros se fecham

Eu to atrasada mas é tudo culpa do pc ;o; ele deu vírus no sábado de manhã , ferrou todo o HD , teve que formatar e só fui consegui-lo novamente hoje ;o;

Mas agora ta beleza e a feliz aqui vai continuar a fic

(Ale-ann , não sei se meu comment conseguiu chegar INTEIRO na sua fic , mas eu te ajudo com todo o prazer vio? Me add no msn : 

FANFICTION ENGOLIDOR DE REVIEWS!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estava frio no Japão , mas não tanto , desde que o ano recomeçara , o clima ficou mais ameno , L já não precisava ficar tão encolhido , ainda acorrentado a Raito , sentia estar progredindo no caso Kira , de pouco em pouco , ele caminhava para frente , mas no fundo , sentia que algo estava errado , que algo não estava certo , olhava para aquele rosto de Raito , que esboçava um semblante mais humano , agora mudara para um mais , como poderia descrever..., cruel.

L achou que quando a pequena saísse de perto dele , ele iria esquece-la de pouco a pouco , achou que , como todas as outras coisas não relacionadas com seu trabalho , ele esqueceria , mas enganou-se , desde que a pequena havia deixado a central , ele sentia cada vez mais a falta dela , era como se aquela pequena faísca que fazia de seus dias mais emocionantes tivesse sumido , escapado entre seus dedos , a cada dia aquela falta se tornava pior , ele imaginava se havia feito uma besteira quando havia feito Last ir embora.

Com a chegada do Natal , apesar das inúmeras luzinhas que infestavam o Japão , apesar da felicidade que emanava dos rostos sorridentes das pessoas ,apesar de tudo , se sentia sozinho , no escuro , era como se todo mundo estivesse aceso e ele fosse o único apagado, iria passar outro natal sozinho como sempre , no mínimo receberia presentes de seu tutor , mas passaria a noite totalmente sozinho , foi quando , sentado em sua cama com seu laptop em frente , tarde da noite , recebeu uma mensagem ,uma única mensagem , viu o remetente e não acreditou quando leu "Last" , pôs-se a ler a mensagem , era uma mensagem incomum , não era como aqueles relatórios que sempre recebia , ela tinha emoção em cada palavra , era como se a pequena , em várias palavras dissesse para ele "Eu estou com saudades suas" , L sentia a alma de Last naquela carta , voltou a sentir a presença da menina lendo aquela carta , uma vez na vida , não sentiu que passara a noite de natal sozinho , pelo contrário ,sentiu a presença de Last.

Ao terminar de ler a carta , se perguntou se Last já havia ganho algum presente de natal na vida , afinal , como ela mesmo dissera , nunca fora adotada e sempre recebia o que precisava de Matt , Mello e Near , com certeza ambos já devia ter dado algo para ela de natal , mas algo de segunda mão , pois nem eles podiam comprar nada. L levantou-se e foi procurar algo em seu armário , procurou ,procurou e finalmente achou, era uma corrente , mas não uma comum , era uma meio que grossa para um colar e fina para prender algum objeto , pegou a corrente , lustrou e por fim colocou um pingente "L ao quadrado" , que tentou e conseguiu fazer com as próprias mãos , mandou para Last naquela noite mesmo e esperou que a pequena gostasse do presente. Logo depois resolveu mandar uma outra mensagem para a pequena , uma diferente de qualquer outra mensagem que já escrevera , escreveu tudo o que tinha que escrever , enviou e pela primeira vez , não conseguiu dormir de preocupação.

Desde o Natal , Last não havia aberto o Laptop , simplesmente havia se esquecido daquela máquina por causa da corrente que ganhara , sempre a usava aonde quer que fosse , porém sempre escondido embaixo da blusa , não queria que alguém tentasse tirar dela ou algo parecido.Last parecia mais alegre do que nunca ,chegava até mesmo a assustar Matt e Mello...até Near .  
Os órfãos continuavam em férias ,sem aula , agora Matt estava empenhado em zerar todos os jogos que havia ganho , e Last ficava ajudando-o ,adorava aquele tipo de jogos , enquanto Mello continuava deitado em cima de sua cama , muito ocupado deliciando-se com suas mais novas barras de chocolate.

-Ei ei!Ah Não , Water Dungeon –se queixava o ruivo , ele , como muitos gamers , odiava fazes aquáticas – Last , passa desse dungeon pra mim , passa?

A menina fez uma cara de emburrada – Ah não! Você não me deixou fazer o Fire Temple!Muito menos derrotar o Volvagia! – Matt sempre pedia que Last fizesse as fazes chatas.

-Se você fizer , você também pode fazer o Dodongo's Cave .. que tal? – Matt sempre barganhava até a menina aceitar.

-Dodongo's Cave mais Spirit Temple – e a menina sempre pedia mais – fechados?

-Tá certo – Matt soltava um suspiro , se tentasse contestar a menina ia acabar teto que fazer ele mesmo o tal Water Dungeon que odiava , acabou entregando o controle para a pequena.

Ás vezes Mello se juntava aos dois gamers , e estes sempre o deixavam ganhar , pois Mello ficava meio emburrado se não ganhasse.

-Há! Estão vendo?- Mello se gabava – Vocês ficam o dia inteiro nessa joça e no final eu que nunca jogo , venço vocês fácil!

-É pois é Mello – Matt dizia tentando segurar o riso – É e será sempre p melhor...

Passar as tais noites com Near tinha ficado até mais divertidas , a menina sempre conseguia fazer o albino rir de um jeito ou de outro , um sorrisos de canto de boca como sempre.

OoOoOoOOOoO

Estava a um dia de terminar as férias , e , como toda criança , Last estava chateada , Last se encontrava sozinha naquele quarto cheirando a chocolate e cigarro , brincando com a corrente , pensava que em menos de meras horas , ela teria que voltar a ouvir aulas chatas , sendo que no final , prestando atenção ou não , ela acabava indo bem , teria que ficar imersa em livros em mais livros , ou somente fingir estar lendo-os, como sempre fazia , foi então que em meio a seus devaneios , lembrou-se do laptop que nunca mais abrira , se abaixou para pegá-lo em baixo da cama , colocou-o em cima da cama , ficou defronte a ele com as pernas cruzadas , e como sempre , foi checar se tinha novas mensagens , e por acaso tinha, olhou o remetente e viu "Ryuuzaki" , perai , uma mensagem do L?Abriu-a para ver do que se tratava , talvez agora já pudesse voltar para central, começou a lê-la :

Cara Last san 

_Muito obrigado pela mensagem que me enviou no Natal , isso alegrou a minha noite , e devo lhe dizer que também sinto sua falta._

Last ficou pasma durante alguns segundos , estava tão na cara que o eu escrevera fora um desabafo?

Devo lhe dizer que caso Kira ainda não chegara ao final e não tem precedentes de que chegara tão cedo , peço-lhe desculpas por isso.

Last suspirou , já estava esperando essa notícia mesmo , de um jeito ou de outro , ainda iria reencontrar o L , mais cedo ou mais tarde ,era só esperar.

Mas o verdadeiro motivo o qual lhe escrevo esta mensagem não é informar-lhe sobre o caso Kira , mas para te dizer algo que , para mim , é um pouco mais importante.

Last começou a prestar mais atenção , o que seria mais importante que o próprio caso Kira?

_Last san , sinto não ter te dito isto o que estou prestes a te dizer , é que para mim foi muito difícil perceber , ainda mais falar para você , Last san isso é algo que nunca disse a ninguém , como também não sei se é certo ou errado, se isso é bom ou ruim , pois também nunca senti _, _Last san eu preciso retirar isso de dentro de mim , mas nunca achei que seria tão difícil faze-lo cara-a-cara , por isso achei melhor mandar via e-mail._

_Last san  
Aishiteriu_

_E lembres sempre que eu estarei sempre com você._

Last teve que reler aquele trecho mais três vezes para poder compreender , Last não estava sentindo mais nada ,estava estática , aquilo era uma declaração?Quer dizer que L realmente?Aishiteriu...eu te amo...L .a amava?Last sempre tivera medo de estar gostando dele e ele não correspondendo , por isso sempre tentou esconder tal sentimento mas agora tinha certeza ,também o amava , e alias muito , precisava sair daquele orfanato agora , tinha que voltar para o Japão naquele exato momento ,tinha que dizer a ele que sentia o mesmo ,tinha que abraça-lo ,sentir aquele corpo frio , olhar novamente naqueles orbes negros e dizer tudo o que sentia, Last largou tudo e saiu correndo para o escritório de Roger , um sorriso bobo estampado em sua face , Last jurava nem sentir o frio que estava fazendo , chegou no corredor da sala de Roger , ofegante , mas quando ia colocar a mão na maçaneta ,ouviu vozes familiares do lado de dentro da sala.

-Mas então Roger – Last reconheceu a voz de Mello – Porque nos chamou aqui?

-Sim Roger...- agora ouvia a voz de Near.

-Vocês dois são os mais inteligentes de todo o orfanato – começou Roger num to triste - então era preciso que vocês saibam que - Agora Roger havia dado uma pausa , olhou nos olhos do loiro e do albino.Last estava com o ouvido colado na porta ,o que era tão importante a ponto de chamar os dois "Mais" do orfanato? – Que o L está morto.

Uma baque foi ouvido atrás do loiro e do albino , Last entrara na sala , sem mais nem menos ,olhava de um jeito misto de assassino e indignado para Roger, ela ofegava , suor escorria de sua face , não piscava nem desviava o olhar para Roger.

-O ..O QUE?- Last exclamou , estava perdida , confusa – O L...o L.. esta morto? – Roger apenas assentiu com a cabeça , Last não queria acreditar – Não...não...não – eram as únicas palavras que conseguia pronunciar , olhava desesperadamente para os três que estavam na sala , procurando algum sinal de que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira , nada , L estava morto. – Isso é...injusto...- a menina disparou sala a fora , queria tentar fugir de tudo , queria sumir da realidade e mudar o futuro , corria , corria sem nenhuma menção de que pararia tão cedo, foi para fora nos jardins do orfanato os quais ainda apresentavam um pouco de neve , estava sem sapatos , sem nenhum agasalho , não estava se importando com o frio , sua respiração ofegava a medida dos metros que corria , começou a sentir o gelado da neve subir pela sua perna , desviava de cada árvore com facilidade , chegou numa clareira e tropeçou , caiu na neve , não queria que fosse verdade , queria o L de volta , queria ser feliz novamente , deitou-se na neve e chorou , do mesmo jeito que fizera quando encontrara Matt e Mello prela primeira vez , só eu agora estava sozinha , tudo caiu , L se foi e com ele o coração de Last , mas sentiu uma grande mão envolta a uma luva de couro tocar-lhe as costas , olhou para frente e viu o mesmo ruivo que vira anos atrás , Matt por acaso estava lá e este sorria e lhe estendia a mão , ela levantou-se , tentando engolir as lágrimas e esboçar um sorriso mas não dera certo , sentiu largos braços a envolverem e um forte cheiro de tabaco invadir-lhe as narinas , não estava sozinha , ela ainda tinha Near , Matt e Mello , mas L fora única pessoa que admitiu amar.

Ambos voltaram para o orfanato , Last contou o que acontecera para Matt , assim que voltaram para o quarto , encontram Mello sentado na cama.

-Arrumem-se – disse o loiro – Nós vamos resolver o caso Kira do nosso jeito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Weee chapter triste D; e os próximos não serão melhores Dx 

Vcs querem um referencia da Last?EU até tenho ...

Deviantart(ponto)Nicegirl100(ponto)com(barra)gallery(barra)

seguinte , onde tiver desenho de uma menina loirinha , baixinha de olhos azuis ,cabelo encaracolado e preso é a Last.  
Antes que alguém me xingue , sim fui EUZINHA que desenhei xD

Bom reviwes:

**Ale-ann:**Ah te aceitei viu! ;D Se tiver escrito "Matt Mail Jeevas" sou eu xD  
Bom...é fic de Natal ;D tentei mudar bastante para não parecer com a sua- , mousse é bom!E Mello bêbado is love 3 Ainda mais pedindo pra casar com a pequena...  
EXATAMENTE eu pensei em Hogwarts ao escrever o chapter xD

Perguntinha..foi bem na prova de física? ;D

**Quartzo-cristal: **Vai amar mais ainda esse aqui 3 Bom eu acho né..  
Lição D; que coisa do mal D:

Já né!

**Fefe-chan: **Nossa é culpa da empolgação para escrever a fic!Você não sabe como eu amei escrever o capitulo do banho xD, o Raito não é tão perfeitinho hã?x3E a Misa nem se fala..!  
Continue lendo EEEE atualizando a sua fic minina ;D  
Beijos  
E a propaganda do mal continuara de pé xD


	14. Queimadura

Vamo La D ;

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Matt e Last olhavam para Mello de uma jeito questionador , como assim , iriam capturar e resolver o caso Kira do jeito deles?Mas que decisão repentina era essa?

-Mas Mello – começava o ruivo confuso – você foi o escolhido para substituir o L?

O loiro olhou de um jeito assassino para o ruivo – Não fui , eu deixei que Near fosse – rosnava o loiro – Por isso , nós vamos pegar Kira do nosso jeito e provar , não só para aquele albino de meia-tigela , mas como também para o mundo que eu sou melhor que ele.

-Mas Mello – Last olhava para aquele semblante assassino do loiro sem nem mesmo piscar , o encarava de uma forma desafiadora – Era melhor que nós e o Near juntássemos forças , desse jeito seria mais fácil capturar o suposto Kira.

Mello se levantou da cama e pegou a pequena pelo colarinho levantando-a do chão , não suportava a idéia de trabalhar em conjunto com aquele ser albino que tanto odiava , seus olhos assassinos encaravam os de Last , agora ainda mais desafiadores.

-Se você quiser – Mello falava entre os dentes – Vá você se juntar aquele maldito albino.

-Você não entende mesmo Mello – a menina estava cada vez mais sem ar , porém não desviava o olhar e nem piscava – Não se trata de uma competição – Last fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los mostrando um semblante tão assassino quanto o de Mello – Se trata de vingança , ele matou L , Kira matou L tenho certeza – Last segurou com ambas as mãos o pulso da mão de Mello que a segurava pelo colarinho – Eu estou pouco me importando com essa rivalidade idiota de vocês Mello – a menina começou a infincar as unhas no pulso de Mello , não eram compridas ,muito menos afiadas , mas a força da garota fazia pressão suficiente para doer tanto quanto unhas compridas e afiadas ,Mello soltara um grunhido de dor , mas continuava firme , empurrou Last contra a parede , apertava cada vez mais o colarinho , Last apertava cada vez mais o braço de Mello , ambos estavam possuídos pela ira , ambos estavam em um momento difícil pois ambos haviam perdido as coisas as quais eram mais preciosas para eles , Mello perdeu o primeiro lugar e Last perdeu L , cada um tentava descontar a raiva no outro , Mello e Last não eram tão diferentes um do outro , eram a mesma face da moeda , seus gênios se confrontavam sempre , eram fortes , o que acarretavam brigas constantes , mas também , só Mello conseguia parar Last e só Last conseguia parar Mello.

Matt percebeu o perigo , se aquilo continuasse , eles só iriam parar se um deles morresse , Matt se colocou na frente de Mello.

-Chega vocês dois – Matt gritava determinado – Se continuar assim , ninguém conseguirá encontra Kira e Near o pegara antes !!!

Matt tinha razão , Mello simplesmente soltou-a bufando ainda com raiva , a menina se desequilibrou e caiu no chão , Matt foi ao encontro dela.

-Last , você ta bem? – Matt estava um tanto preocupado , afinal , Mello nervoso era até mesmo pior que Kira.

-Estou sim Matt – a menina massageava um pouco onde antes estava a mão de Mello - mas é melhor você perguntar isso pro Mello ali , eu não me segurei ao arranhá-lo.

Matt olhou para o braço de Mello , estava sangrando um pouco , as marcas das unhas da menina eram visíveis , Mello estava ignorando aquilo.

-Pode ir então Last – Mello dizia sem olhar para a garota – Vá se juntar ao Near.

-Não – Last respondeu secamente – Seja como for Mello eu ficarei com vocês - a menina olhava para o loiro de um jeito determinado – Afinal , vocês dois são minha única família.

O loiro olhou assustado para pequena , ela nunca havia dito isso a eles , quer dizer que ela os julgava sua família?Mello sempre sentira uma ligação mais forte com aqueles dois , mas nunca chegara ao ponto de pensar em uma "família" , mas se pensasse bem , eram mesmo uma família , sempre ficaram juntos ,seja em meio a desgraça ou felicidade , sempre unidos , mesmo sem perceberem , a menina ainda o olhava determinadamente esperando uma resposta do loiro , ele se virou para Matt que também parecia confuso absolto em seus pensamentos.

-Você tem razão – Mello finalmente cedeu – então vamos , temos um serial killer para matar.

Matt e Last assentiram, agora era Mello versus Near versus Kira.

Mello tinha uma base nos Estados Unidos , ele , secretamente , mantinha contato com certos mafiosos , sempre os liderava para o sucesso , e agora , para retribuir o favor , eles o ajudariam a pegar Kira , Matt já sabia desse contato com os mafiosos , mas para Last fora uma grande surpresa , ficou meio chateada de que Mello não contara a ela também , mas nem se preocupou muito , a sede ficava em um deserto , no subsolo , Last seguia de perto cada passo de Matt , afinal de contas , não conhecia aquele lugar ,sentia-se um tanto insegura.

Os três entraram em uma sala que parecia ser a central de comando , vários homens se encontravam no local , no total eram oito , um homem alto e loiro olhou para os três órfãos que entravam , cumprimentou Matt e Mello ,e olhou para a pequena de um modo desgostoso.

-E quem seria essa Mello? – o rapaz alto perguntava para Mello , ao invés de perguntar para a própria Last que achara isso um absurdo.

-Ela é uma dos órfãos da Wammy's – respondeu Mello secamente – Na verdade é a quarta mais inteligente.

-Essa pirralha inteligente? – O rapaz alto apontava para a pequena , olhou de novo para ela de um jeito analisador e desaprovador , Last estava se segurando para não afundar o punho na fuça daquele sujeito , como ousava chamá-la de pirralha? – Mello você tem certeza?Ela é meio pequena para alguém inteligente , não acha?

-Hey Alex , você disse exatamente a mesma coisa do Mello da primeira vez que ele chegara aqui – dizia um rapaz negro , um pouco mais baixo que o tal do Alex. – Se ela é a quarta , não deixa de ser inteligente.

-Que seja – Alex dizia – Mas bem que você poderia trazer uma garota mais gostosa não Mello? – Alex olhava para aquele corpo malfeito da pequena ,a pequena estava cada vez mais com vontade de acabar com aquele grandalhão burro.

-Garotas bonitas e burras não me interessam – Mello dizia rispidamente em desaprovação ao comentário de Alex - Last é muito mais coisa que qualquer garota bonita , ela é muito mais útil.

-Mas assim mesmo – Alex continuava – Ela é somente a quarta , então não é tão esperta quanto você e também não é bonita , acho que foi um erro tê-la trazido , ela será inútil para nós , talvez até nos atrapalhe.

Aquela era a gota d'água do copo de fúria de Last , ela investiu em direção á Alex , mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa , viu o grandalhão ser nocauteado , olhou o motivo pelo qual aquele ser havia caído no chão e viu Mello ofegando com o punho acirrado , o que é aquilo?

-Não ouse falar assim – Mello dizia entre os dentes – da minha irmã na minha frente.

Antes mesmo de piscar , Mello sentiu um punho lhe acertar a bochecha , achou que Alex havia se levantado , mas se assustou ao ver Last com ira nos olhos e o punho acirrado , todos na sala se assustaram , nunca haviam visto Mello ser nocauteado por ninguém.

-Mello seu imbecil – Last dizia entre os dentes – Nunca se intrometa na luta de uma outra pessoa.

-SUA IDIOTA – Mello gritava nervoso – EU ESTAVA TE PROTEGENDO!

-EU NÃO QUERO SABER – Last gritava também – NÃO PRECISO QUE NINGUÉM ME PROTEJA !

-FOI VOCÊ MESMO QUE DISSE QUE ÉRAMOS UMA FAMÍLIA!

-ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER!PARE DE BANCAR O CHEFE!

-QUEM FOI QUE TE AJUDOU A 10 ANOS ATRAS NAQUELA CLAREIRA!?

-EU ACHO QUE ERA MELHOR VOCÊ NUNA TER ME AJUDADO!

-POIS EU ME ARREPENDO MUITO!PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI COM O NEAR HEIM?

-PORQUÊ? –a menina deu uma pausa para encontrar as palavras – porquê...- a olhar da menina havia mudado para algo mais calmo – porque eu não quero perder o que me resta de precioso - Mello olhou confuso para a pequena , todos estavam quietos , Matt , que estava preparado para mais uma briga , ficou paralisado com a resposta , Last pegou o laptop de L e o jogou para Mello , logo depois correu para fora da base , sai em meio ao deserto , o sol quente lhe queimava o topo da cabeça , ela sentou-se na areia e finalmente socou a areia com força , continuou socando , cada vez mais forte , descontando toda a raiva na areia , as mãos começaram a sangrar , mas ela não se importava , odiava ter que confessar a verdade de seus sentimentos , pegou a corrente de seu pescoço e a manchou de sangue.

Mello havia pego o laptop , mandara seus homens continuarem o que estavam fazendo , abriu-o e , com Matt , começou a ler a última mensagem de L ,a carta que a mandara , Mello agora entendia a ira de Last , ela havia não só perdido L , mas como também o jogo , a cartada final havia sido dada , era só ela atacar e acabava o jogo , mas seu oponente havia ido antes do término da partida , Last perdera esse jogo , só que isto a custara muito mais que só algumas moedas , custara uma das coisas mais preciosas de Last ,pelo qual nutria um sentimento que nunca havia sentido antes , Mello sentiu pena dela pela segunda vez na vida , a menina sofria , mas ao invés de chorar , brigava, todas as brigas que se metia , todos os gritos ,tudo , era o choro de Last , cada novo corte era uma lágrima , Last chorara a vida inteira , mas de uma maneira diferente , assim como ela.

Mello , apesar do gênio forte , tinha bom senso , foi atrás de Last , encontrou-a perto de um cacto , lhe devolveu o laptop e a abraçou , Last o irritava , Last brigava com ele , Last era tudo que uma menina normal não era , mas assim mesmo era sua pequena Last ,aquela que o ajudava a se acalmar sempre que precisava ,aquela que o aconselhava ,aquela que sabia que daria a vida por ele, a menina estava inexpressiva , não respondeu ao abraço , sua mente ainda estava confusa , ela explicou para Mello sobre os Death Notes , sobre o shinigami , Mello prestava atenção em cada palavra ,, Last era uma valiosa fonte de informação sorriu e puxou Last para a central de novo , tinha um plano em mente , mas antes que eles chegassem à central Last sussurrou uma última coisa.

-Nunca mais me proteja , foi por causa disso que L morreu – Mello entendeu , Last só havia voltado para o orfanato , pois L havia mandado , para poder protegê-la , desse jeito , L morreu , porém Last permaneceu viva .

-Não se culpe pequena – Mello percebeu que ela se culpava pela morte do detetive – O único culpado é Kira.

Last sorriu – Para mim Mello, você é e sempre será o número um , muito melhor que o Near – Mello também sorriu , ambos foram colocar o tal plano em prática.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

O plano era conseguir o caderno das mãos da polícia , para isso , eles haviam raptado Yagami Sayu , a irmão de Raito e filha de Soichiro , iriam trocá-la pelo caderno , Last era a encarregada de cuidar de Sayu, ficava numa sala presa com ela , lembrou-se de Raito , ele havia saído de suspeita , mas , não totalmente ...

Sayu estava assustada , Last só a olhava de um jeito interrogativo , Last tirou a mordaça da boca de Sayu e também a desamarrara , apesar de ela ser refém , Last não achava nada disso necessário.

-Você sabia que desse jeito é mais fácil fugir certo? – Sayu perguntava para a pequena , estava com medo daquilo ser uma armadilha.

-Nah..você nunca escaparia daqui – Last simplesmente achava essa tarefa um tédio , mas se Mello deixasse qualquer outro cara com ela , vai saber o que eles poderiam fazer com a refém.

-Acha mesmo que pode me parar? – Sayu começou a caçoar da falta de cuidado da pequena – não esta nem, portando uma arma.

-Ah eu estou – Last nem piscava , Sayu ficou assustada , será que Last iria matá-la? – Na verdade , acho que é mais forte que uma arma de fogo.

-E o que seria tal arma? – Sayu estava ficando nervosa com a atitude tediosa da pequena.

-Melhor demonstrar – Last socou a parede atrás dela , e conseguiu rachá-la , Sayu se assustou com a força da pequena – anos de treinamento hehe.

Say se aquietou , pelo menos não estava mais amordaçada , mas estava presa com uma maluca.

A troca foi feita , Sayu saiu ilesa e Mello conseguiu o Death Note , mas logo em seguida , um shinigami veio reclamar o caderno para si , Mello o devolveu após tê-lo estudado o suficiente , agora eles teriam que conseguir o outro Death Note que estava em mãos de um tal de segundo L , supôs –se que era Yagami Raito.

Matt ficou na base do deserto , enquanto o resto do grupo foi para uma fábrica abandonada , tentaram se aproximar mais da polícia japonesa , mas , a fábrica sofreu um ataque surpresa pelo próprio esquadrão da policia , Mello e Last se encontravam na mesma sala , monitorando o quão rápido a policia invadia a fábrica , tentando a qualquer custo pará-los , mas não deu certo.

-Last só há um jeito agora – Mello se levantou e dirigiu até a porta, você fuja daqui , eu vou explodir o local, só assim nos livramos deles.

-Não Mello , seja como for eu não vou fugir – a menina correu para abrir a porta antes dele – Vamos!!

Mello não reclamou ,não havia tempo, ambos corriam para encontra um bom local para implantar a bomba , subiram algumas escadas e foram para a sala mais alta , porém foram cercados pelos invasores , Last reconheceu em sua frente Soichiro Yagami , e ele empunhava o Death Note , pronto para escrever nele.

- Você , Mello – Soichiro começou a falar – Mihael Keehl – Mello se assustou assim como Last , Mihael Keehl?Seria o verdadeiro nome do Mello? – E a outra , Last san – Soichiro parecia estar tentando ver algo acima da cabeça dela , mas logo desistiu – Porque seu nome não aparece? – Como assim nome não aparece?Soichiro Yagami tinha o poder de Kira?O poder de ver o nome a sobrevida da pessoa só olhando seus rostos.

Mello aproveitou o momento , pegou um dos escudos da policia caídos no chão , jogou a bomba e correu para fora da sala puxando a pequena pelo braço tentando proteger os dois.

-Last não pare agora , seja como for – Mello advertia – É capaz de sermos atingidos pela bomba ouviu?Então se prepare.

Last já esperava por isso , assentiu com a cabeça e continuou correndo no encalço do loiro , ouviram gritos atrás deles , e logo depois um barulho estrondoso , um clarão e mais nada , aos poucos a visão da pequena ia se apagando , alguns sons não identificados era tudo o que conseguia ouvir antes de cair na escuridão.

Last acordou , parecia ter voltado para a central no deserto , se lembrou do acontecimento da noite passada e tentou se levantar , sentiu uma dor aguda em toda a extensão das costas , afinal o que havia acontecido , sentiu alguém se aproximar , sentiu cheiro de tabaco , olhou para a pessoa e viu que era Matt.

-Não pode se levantar ainda – Matt dizia preocupado – Esta com uma bruta queimadura nas costas.

-Queimadura? – Last se lembrou da bomba e do aviso de Mello – E o loiro?Ele está bem?

-Melhor que você , pode acreditar – Matt dizia rindo um pouco – a queimadura dele é pequena comparada com a sua , ele teve um pouco do braço , metade de sua face e de s eu pescoço queimados – Last olhava Matt meio horrorizada , o rosto de Mello havia ficado meio queimado? – Mas a sua vai da sua nuca até o final das costas se espalhando pelas costas todas.

Agora Last estava mais horrorizada ainda, ela teve as costas inteira queimada?!Era por isso que não conseguia se levantar!

-Seu corpo foi praticamente inteiro enfaixado ,acho que pelo menos um tempo você não poderá sair daí , mas Last – Matt agora tinha um semblante mais sério – O Mello me contou que o Soichiro não conseguiu ver seu verdadeiro nome ,porque? 

A menina o olhou confusa – Verdadeiro nome?Que eu saiba sempre me chamei Last...

-Não , você chama Last desde que veio ao orfanato , todos da Whammy's House possuem nome falso!

A menina o olhava surpresa – Eu não sabia , quer dizer que seu nome não é Matt? 

-Não – Matt falava calmamente – É um meio de nos manter mais seguro.

-Então o nome do Mello é Miha...

-É , mas tem que guardar segredo.

-Eu sei...mas eu só não sei o meu verdadeiro nome ,desde que me conheço como gente sempre me chamei Last.

O ruivo a olhava confuso , a menina não sabia o próprio nome?Será esse o motivo pelo qual Soichiro não pode ver o nome dela?Faria sentido , afinal , o verdadeiro nome da pessoa poderia ser baseado nas lembranças da mesma , desse jeito se a pessoa não soubesse o verdadeiro nome , não seria possível vê-lo sobre sua cabeça com os olhos de Shinigami.

-E o resto dos homens? – Last perguntava confusa para o ruivo , não ouvia-os falando como o de costume.

-Todos mortos – Matt falava indiferente – Foram pegos pela explosão.

-Ih ...- Last também não se importava muito ,a fina aquela gente era mesquinha demais. – Agora com quem nós trabalharemos?

-Agora – Matt tragou lentamente seu cigarro – somos só nós três.

-Na, agente da conta – Last estava meio insegura , somente eles tres , significava que corriam mais riscos ainda , principalmente agora que haviam descoberto o verdadeiro nome de Mello.

XxXxXxXXXXXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Durante as próximas 2 semanas , Last não pode sair da cama , não porque não queria , mas porque mal podia se movimentar , de tempos em tempos , aparecia Matt para passar qualquer que fosse a tal pomada que estava passando , na qual tinha cheiro enjoativo , não viu Mello , ele passava todos os dias calculando todos os passos de Kira , Near e o tal segundo L , Yagami Raito , Last ainda não pode ver o estrago no rosto do loiro , mas sabia pela decrição de Matt , que não estava boa coisa . Com a chegada dos últimos dias da terceira semana , Last já conseguia andar e se movimentar sem muito problemas , só não podia fazer movimentos bruscos , viu finalmente o rosto de Mello , estava horrivel, metade do rosto estava com um aqueimadura meio avermelhada .

-Descobri algo sobre um porta-voz de Kira – Mello começou a falar sobre as informações que conseguira – Ela é Kyiomi Takada.

-Takada?Uma das favoritas estrelas atuais? – Matt estava espantado , Last o olhava estranahndo-o desde quando o ruivo sabia sobre astros de televisão?

-Isso , parece que ela mantém contato direto com o Kira , então nós devemos capturá-la como refém.

-Desse jeito , talvez Kira faça contato com ela , então poderemos capturá-lo , certo?- a menina completava o raciocinio do loiro.

- Isso , tendo Takada em mãos , teremos o Kira em mãos também – Mello sorria , iria passar Near , pois , ao contrário do albino , ele tinha atitude – Iremos ao Japão pela manhã.

HhHhHhHhHhHHHHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh

Weee outro chapter /o/

Reviews 3

**Ale ann:** Weee te encontrei no msn \o/  
Pois é , o problema da Last é que ela confia totalmente no Roger san ... mas relaxa que o L ainda vai aparecer...ou será que não? Kukukukukuku 

Guitar Hero! Eu AMO esse jogo o Eu SEMPRE perco pro irmaozin ... xD  
Mas se eu tirasse uma partida com o Matt , agente ia ver o bixo pegar è.é

Gostou do desenhin? Quer que eu faça um da Hina? --

Bom bom..qualquer cois atamo ai!

Já né!

**Quartzo Cristal : **Nem eu gostei desse . "  
Mas continua lendo que vai ficar melhor o-o"  
Já né!!!


	15. Botton of the Whell

Num vô fala nada para na estragar a surpresa u.u Mah o chapter ta bom 9.9

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_L estava em uma sala escura com apenas a luz dos inúmeros monitores iluminando seu interior , haviam formas negras atrás do detetive ,eram indistinguíveis mas pareciam ser pessoas , de repente ,todos os monitores ,antes meio azulados mostravam uma coloração vermelha , sinais de alerta ecoavam por toda a sala , as formas negras na sala pareciam assustadas , mas L continuava indiferente , de repente apareceu detrás das formas negras , um par de olhos , vermelhos como sangue , extremamente arregalados , L também arregala os olhos e paralisa por uma fração de segundo , em seguida L cai da cadeira , como se estivesse em câmera lenta , os olhos vermelhos se fecham , Last vai de encontro ao detetive caído , chama seu nome desesperadamente , como se aquilo o trouxesse de volta , o brilho nos olhos do detetive vai se decepando ,como fumaça , L então , como num ato final , fala suas últimas palavras._

_-Last san...você me matou , foi culpa sua._

_-E..eu? – Last falava assustada – mas eu não..._

Last olhou suas próprias mãos , estavam banhadas de sangue , segurava um punhal de prata , também em sangue , olhou de novo para L , tinha um enorme corte em seu peito ,sua blusa ,antes branca , estava vermelho vivo por causa do sangue.

Last acordou , ofegava ,sua respiração estava descompassada , suava frio , o remorso continuava a assombrá-la , ela se perguntava se tivesse ficado no Japão naquela época ,ele poderia não ter morrido . se perguntava se podia tê-lo salvo , olhou em volta , se lembrara , estava em um quarto de hotel no Japão , viu ao seu lado Matt e Mello dormindo , olhou no relógio , marcavam 4 da manhã , não conseguiria dormir depois de tal pesadelo , se levantou e sorrateiramente saiu fora do quarto , saiu fora do hotel , procurou em seu bolso por um papel , o encontrou , era a localização de um certo cemitério , o cemitério onde o detetive havia sido enterrado , confirmou a localização , andou alguns quarteirões , o frio não a incomodava , haviam poucas pessoas na rua ,chegou al local ,um grande portão de ferro o guardava ,abriu-o num rangido , olhou em volta , o cemitério parecia assustador ,algumas poucas luzes o iluminava, procurou pela lápide certa , andou por pelo menos 10 minutos até encontrar a lápide certa , ficava no topo de uma colina ,ao lado de uma árvore de cerejeira , a pequena se ajoelhou em frente á lápide , onde apareciam as seguintes inscrições:

"Que vós sejas guiado pelo caminho do Éden , pois não houve detetive melhor que vós.

_Tu és a justiça   
Descansa em paz Lawliet"_

"Lawliet?" a menina se perguntava , seria o verdadeiro nome do L?Se fosse , seria um erro colocá-lo naquela lápide , mostrar o nome dele seria admitir a sua derrota , Last não deixaria , pegou uma pedra e começou a arranhar a lápide tentando apagar o nome "Lawliet" ,ficou por pelo menos um hora lá ate conseguir apagá-lo por completo, por fim conseguiu , pegou então de novo aquela mesma pedra e escreveu "L" em cima de Lawliet , agora sim , Last estava um pouco cansada , ficou pensando em L , se estava bem lá em cima , olhava aquela lápide , continuava com um pouco de sono , os sol já começava a sair ao horizonte , permaneceu sentada naquele local por mais um tempo , antes de voltar para o hotel hoje era o dia em que seqüestrariam a Takada , finalmente iriam pegar Kira.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

De volta ao quarto do Hotel, Matt , Mello e Last se preparavam para o seqüestro , o plano era simples , Takada iria sair da gravadora exatamente às 18:00 , nesse momento , Matt apareceria com o carro e jogaria uma bomba de fumaça , logo em seguida sairia do local , Mello iria aparecer em seguida de moto , fingindo ser um segurança , dizendo que seria mais seguro levar a Takada para longe o mais rápido possível , pegaria Takada e a levaria de volta para a base , Last iria monitorar tudo , ficaria encarregada da comunicação , ajudando Matt e Mello.

-Uma última coisa antes de irmos – Mello finalizou finalmente a explicação – Preparem-se para o pior.

-Já sabemos – Matt falava meio apreensivo , corriam o risco de morrer ,sabia disso.

-Não! – ambos Matt e Mello viraram para a pequena ...ela se mostrava confiante – Agente consegue!Ainda sairemos vivos para jogar na cara do Near!!!

Ambos sorriram , Last sempre fora confiante.

-Tem razão pequena - o loiro falava descontraído – Conseguiremos.

-É...- o ruivo também estava meio calmo.

Mas Last observou algo incomum em ambos , Matt não estava jogando nenhum jogo , nem fumando , e Mello não estava comendo chocolate algum , estavam tensos a ponto de esquecerem de seus vícios , Last ficou um tanto nervosa também.

O momento havia chego , Mello e Matt já haviam saído , Matt de carro e Mello de moto, Last monitorava-os do hotel ,por um rádio , Matt jogou a bomba , logo em seguida fugiu , olhou no retrovisor ,estava sendo seguido pelos guarda-costas da Takada , enquanto isso Mello já havia pego Takada e já estava fugindo com ela.

-Bomba implantada com sucesso , estou sendo perseguido – Matt informava Last.

-Certo , Matt dê um jeito de despistá-los , não pare por nada! – a menina falava tensa - Mello , como você está?

-Takada está em mãos – o loiro informava – estou quase chegando ao meu destino.

-Certo! – a menina flava aliviada , afinal iria dar tudo certo!Eles iriam capturar Kira!Nada de mal aconteceria , os três já iriam ser vangloriados pelo orfanato por terem capturado Kira !A menina sonhava acordada até..

-Continuo sendo perseguido! – Matt falava tenso – Mas hás vários carros na minha frente ,vou ser cercado!

-Não pare!Seja como for não pare! – Last falava para Matt , se o ruivo parasse , não saberia o que poderia acontecer.

-Terei que parar!Não conseguirei desviar deles! São muitos!Estou encurralado!

Last ficou tensa , pensava no que ela poderia fazer agora , e se Matt morresse? Não..não desta vez , da última vez , L morreu pois Last não estava presente para protegê-lo ,talvez agora , pudesse salvar Matt.

-Estou à caminho – foi o que Last disse antes de desligar o rádio ,guardá-lo no bolso e correr para o local onde Matt estava , ela havia colocado um radar nas roupas de Matt e Mello , assim poderia saber onde eles estava rapidamente ,estava quase chegando ao local quando ouviu uma seqüência estrondosa de tiros , o coração d apequena falhou uma batida , correu cada vez mais rápido para o local onde Matt se encontrava e viu o que não queria.

Uma frota de pelo menos 20 carros pretos cercavam o carro vermelho de Matt ,todos os guarda-costas estavam com as armas apontadas para o carro vermelho , viu gotas de sangue no chão e, por fim , o que nunca quis ter visto , Matt deitado no chão , totalmente ensangüentado , o cigarro de sua boca caindo , eles haviam matado Matt, haviam matado seu irmão , lágrimas corriam pela face de Last , mas seu semblante não era triste ,era assassino , correu para onde Matt estava, os guarda-costas já haviam ido embora , se ajoelhou ao lado dele , viu manchas de sangue por todo seu corpo , por fim ,abraçou-o .

-Matt...me desculpe Matt...- a menina sentia o corpo frio e sem vida do ruivo, o cheiro de cigarro se decepando no ar , as lagrimas que não paravam de cair , afagou os vermelhos cabelos do garoto – Matt por favor , me perdoe.

Last logo pensou na possibilidade de Mello correr perigo também , não suportaria perder o loiro também ,antes de ir atrás de Mello , Last pegou os óculos-googles de Matt , revelando seus lindos orbes verdes , logo em seguida fechou-os e colocou o óculos dele em volta de seu próprio pescoço – descanse em paz Matt ...- Levara aquele óculos consigo para que sempre possuísse uma parte de Matt ,

A prioridade agora era encontrar Mello , ele parecia já ter chego na base , provavelmente Mello estava bem , o coração de Last doía com a perda de Matt , flahs de sua infância não paravam de aparecer em sua mente , havia perdido L e Matt , e Kira era a causa disso tudo , iria pegá-lo ,custasse o que custar.

Chegou ao local , uma velha igreja abandonada em ruínas , mas assustou-se ao ver a igreja em chamas , Last se pôs a correr ,talvez Mello estivesse preso dentro do local em chamas , conseguiu adentrar à igreja e encontrou um caminhão , Mello havia dito algo sobre isso , com dificuldade se aproximou da cabine , o local estava afabado , Last mal conseguia respirar , o fogo estava aumentando , conseguiu chegar à cabine.

-Mello!? Você esta..- mas quando viu dentro da cabine , encontrou o corpo de Mello , deitado sobre o volante ,seus olhos estavam abertos ,mas ele não respirava .- Mello...Mello?Va..vamos..não brinque comigo – não adiantava , Mello estava morto , a menina socou o caminhão com todas as forças , não se importava mais com as chamas , mas Last não queria deixar o corpo de Mello ali para queimar , decidida , ela abriu a porta da cabine e com dificuldade conseguiu tirar Mello de lá de dentro , o corpo dele estava tão frio quanto o de Matt , Last acabou se queimando na perna , mas agora não importava mais , colocou o corpo de Mello no chão , fechou os olhos do loiro e o abraçou ,assim como fez com Matt , Kira havia lhe tirado tudo , tudo o que era mais precioso para a menina , perdeu seus irmãos , perdeu Matt , perdeu Mello...perdeu L , Last pegou a mão de Mello.

-Mello você não perdeu – Last falava com as lágrimas ainda rolando de seus olhos – Mello eu capturarei Kira , eu vingarei você , o Matt e o L , fosse é e smepre será o número um para mim.

Logo em seguida , Last pegou o terço que Mello usava enrolado em seu pulso , e enrolou em seu próprio pulso ,assim como fez com os óculos de Matt ,agora teria um pouco de ambos para lembrar.

Last ouviu um barulho estranho e alto acima de sua cabeça , olhou para cima e lá estava um helicóptero pousando ao seu lado , Last se preparava para o pior , talvez eles a matassem , de dentro saiu uma mulher loiro e alta , ela se aproximou de Last que se posicionava para atacar a mulher loiro , mas esta se pronunciara antes.

-Eu sou Wedy , membro da SPK – a mulher começou – fui mandada por Near para levar este corpo onde recebera os devidos rituais.

A mulher falara Near?Uma nova esperança apareceu nos olhos de Last , Kira ainda não havia tirado da pequena o albino.

-Wedy san– a menina falava – Peço permissão para falar com Near.

A mulher pareceu pensar por algum tempo , logo depois , ligou para alguém ,pareciam trocar algumas informações , até Wedy virar-se para a pequena.

-Qual é seu nome? – a loira falava em um tom desconfiado.

-Fale para o Near –a menina parecia sorrir – Que Last quer terminar o último quebra-cabeça.

Wedy passou tal informação para Near e pareceu se assustar coma resposta do albino.

-Last san – a mulher se pronunciava – Near deseja falar cara-a-cara com você.

Lats assentiu e subiu no helicóptero com Wedy , Last iria se juntar à Near e juntos destruiriam Kira!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Outro chapter triste Dx mas , dizem que quando se esta no fundo do poço , só tem saída por cima D

Reviews...

**Ale ann:**Mal? ó.ò O que houve? Ah meu..é horrível ficar assim mal :P , mas como eu disse antes , quando se esta no fundo do poço ,só tem saída por cima !

Não..eu não sumi...o meu msn ta bugado, ou seja , de repente eu saio , mas continuo on-line..é estranho !

Há !Agora só piorou para o lado da pequena!Mas a partir de agora melhora...realmente , esses mafiosos era irritantes !!!Bateu num menino?! Yatta!Fez bem , fez bem...tem gente que merece , eu só não bato em ninguém pois tenho medo de acabar perdendo o controle ..e descontando toda a raiva em alguém XP (por favor não tenha medo de mim xD)

AI! Como acontece no Live Action?Tipo eu ainda não consegui assistir , queria saber como ele volta ..tipow eu só vi o primeiro , o segundo eu ainda não vi \

**Quartzo Cristal:**  
Morreu mesmo TT.TT Mas num para não que o final da fic sera feliz!   
Agora que eu vi que é você quem escreve a fic "Akatsuki High School" xD  
Tenho que lhe dar os parabéns !Fic com ficha que vai até além do capítulo 15 é phoda de fazer!

Ah! Obrigadas pelo commente! E continua lendo! Já né! .


	16. New world without Kira

WOW Chapter 16 on O.O"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eles haviam-na levado a um enorme edifício , parecia ser tão grande quanto a própria central , Last olhava aquilo perplexa , Near conseguira coisas muito mas além do que Mello poderia ter conseguido , 5 guardas a rodeavam e Wedy ia à frente os guiando , a segurança do local era quase impenetrável , cada porta lacrada com a mais alta tecnologia , subiram de elevador e foram para o último andar , mas antes de entrarem na sala onde ,supostamente , encontrariam Near , Wedy virou-se para a pequena com um tipo de venda metálica.

-Sinto muito , mas por ordem de Near , todas as pessoas que venham a ter contato com ele pessoalmente ,devem usar isto.

A pequena deu de ombros , sabia que aquilo não era necessário , mas afinal agora estava sobre o teto de Near , então , tinha que seguir suas regras , suas mãos também foram atadas , só depois entrou junto com Wedy na sala , Last não via nada , só ouvia , também sentia o cheiro , cheiro de plástico , plástico dos bonecos de Near.

- Trouxemos Last san como nos pediu Near – Wedy se pronunciava , séria como uma boa profissional.

Near virou-se , ele encontrava-se sentado no chão , rodeado por vários bonecos , Last sorria de canto de boca , Near olhou de seu modo monótono para a garota atada e com venda sobre os olhos , e depois para Wedy de um jeito reprovador.

-As vendas e as algemas não serão necessárias – Near dizia para Wedy , que se assustou com o que o albino ,que era famosos pela sua cautela , dissera , Last apenas soltou uma risadinha abafada.

Wedy assentiu e livrou a pequena das algemas e da venda , Last pode finalmente ver o albino número um do orfanato , Near se levantou e olhou para Wedy.

-Por favor senhorita Wedy , poderia nos dar um minuto?

Novamente surpresa , Wedy assentiu e se retirou do ressinto deixando a pequena e o albino sozinhos , a pequena olhava nos olhos negros do garoto , a única parte não-albina , seus olhos eram frios , tão frios como os do detetive , mas ao mesmo tempo ,eram mais delicados , mais infantis , Last mantinha um semblante sério, não queria demonstrar ,mas estava inteiramente corroída por dentro , acabara de perder seus quase irmãos mais velhos para a mesma maldita pessoa pela qual perdera L.

-Sinto muito Last san – o albino enrolava seu dedo em uma de suas alvas mechas – Sei que eles eram importantes para você...

-Para você não? – Last estava meio intrigada , Near apesar de tudo , ainda mantinha relações com o ruivo e o loiro , eles eram o quarteto dos "Mais" na Whammy's , tinham que estar sentindo falta deles também.

-Sim..eram...- albino falava sem olhar para a pequena – Mas você era mais próxima , deve ter sido pior para você...

-É...foi...- Last continuava a fazer esforços para segurar a tristeza , seu semblante continuava sério e um tanto frio.

-Mas , você já pensou que agora , você é a primeira mais inteligente da Whammy's?

Last parou por um minuto , Near estava certo , agora que L , Matt e Mello haviam sido mortos , Near era o substituto do L e Last a mais inteligente da Whammy's , não podia negar , que uma de suas metas era chegar a tal posição mas ...não daquele jeito...

-Preferia continuar a ser a quarta...- Last olhava para o chão , seu semblante de sério , foi para triste, Near a observava , sabia que Last estava tentando parecer forte , na verdade , sempre a achara forte , sempre brigando e nunca desistindo , ela era de fato , uma garota forte ,porém era fraca no campo dos sentimentos , ou seja , não sabia controlá-los , não como ele.

-Near...- a menina tirara o albino de seus devaneios – Eu quero ajudá-lo a capturar Kira!

Near sorriu de canto de boca , diferente de Mello ,a ajuda de uma pessoa era bem vinda para o albino, ainda mais de uma órfã da Whammy's House , e afinal , Last era uma de seus poucos amigos , poderia dizer que era a mais próxima – Last san , sua ajuda é bem vinda – a menina sorriu sabia que podia sempre contar com o albino – mas...- ele continuou – qual é o verdadeiro motivo para querer tanto assim capturar Kira comigo?

-Bem...- a menina não podia mentir para Near sob seu próprio teto – eu perdi praticamente tudo Near , só não quero perder a última coisa preciosa que me resta...

- E o que seria tal coisa preciosa? - Near perguntava intrigado , nem imaginava qual seria tal coisa preciosa ,afinal , sabia que os únicos preciosos para Last era Matt e Mello .

-É você , pequeno! – Near estava surpreso , Last o olhava determinada – Estou disposta a dar minha vida para te proteger!

O albino sorriu , mas dessa vez não de canto de boca , deu um sorriso verdadeiro , a menina o abraçou , seu último irmão , o irmão antes caçula ,agora mais para gêmeo.

HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh

Near passou as informações que conseguira para Last , seu suspeito número um era Yagami Raito , afinal , Raito continuava em suspeita , Last não acreditou no começo , mas ouviu a justificativa do pequeno para suspeitar do Yagami e pareciam não só plausíveis como também óbvias , Near explicava que Yagami Raito mantinha contato com uma pessoa o qual escrevia os nomes dos criminosos no Death Note para ele , essa pessoa se chamava Teru Mikami.

-Um dos meus agentes pegou o Death Note de Mikami e o trocou por um falso – Near explicava para a pequena – assim poderemos provar que Yagami Raito é Kira fazendo com que..

-Espere Near – a menina o cortara , estava meio pensativa – Já lhe ocorreu a idéia de haver mais de um Death Note?

-Um dos Death Note que estava com vocês fora levado embora por outro shinigami , não foi?

-Sim mas...- a menina continuava – talvez Mikami não esteja escrevendo os nomes em um Death Note verdadeiro ,a final ele chegou a escrever em público não foi?Talvez seja uma armadilha...talvez haja um outro death note falso.

Near nunca chegara a pensar nessa possibilidade , afinal , ter a pequena por perto era uma boa coisa , o raciocínio da pequena era similar ao de L , talvez ela tenha adquirido tal raciocínio na época em que passou no Japão com o detetive.

Near abriu o arquivo que continha todas as páginas do caderno falso , Last deu uma olhada e apontou um único nome numa única página.

-Olhe Near – ela apontava para o nome de Takada – olhe o hora marcada.

Near ficou estático , o horário da morte da Takada não batia , ela morreu num horário diferente , isso significava que realmente existia um outro caderno , Last estava certa.

-Os planos mudaram então , vamos pegar o esse outro caderno ...e como combinado , encontrar com Yagami Raito no Yellow Box.

Lats não acreditava como Near era um tanto mais eficiente que Mello , ele era muito certinho , não deixava transparecer nenhuma emoção , diferente de Mello.  
A cada dia que passava Last sentia mais e mais a falta de seus supostos irmãos , nunca imaginaria que um dia ela os perdesse , queria tanto poder voltar atrás ,queria tanto poder jogar vídeo-game com Matt e azucrinar com o Mello...

O dia do encontro era aquele , Near e a SPK iriam encontrar Yagami Raito e o resto da equipe na Yellow Box , Last iria com Near , talvez agora eles finalmente poderiam finalizar o caso Kira.

-Ele estará lá fora? – Last perguntava para Near.

-Sim , ele escreverá todos os nossos nomes ,menos o de Kira – a albino falava

-Não..ele também não escrevera o meu- Near a fitava estranhando – Parece que se você não lembra o próprio nome verdadeiro , seu nome não aparece acima de sua cabeça.

-Você não se lembra?

-Não...- a menina olhava para os bonecos em frente de Near , eles já estavam esperando no Yellow Box , um galpão abandonado , Near havia feito um boneco dele próprio , um de Mello , um de L , um de Matt e um de Last , era engraçado como as expressões de Last e de Mello eram iguais , como as de Near e as de L. Toda a SPK , juntamente com Wedy , esperavam pacientemente pela chegada de Yagami Raito , um barulho foi ouvido na porta e entraram no galpão Yagami Raito e todos da equipe onde Last trabalhara antes , Matsuda , Aizawa , Mogi e Ide , ambos se encaravam , Near estava usando uma máscara de L , um tanto ridícula mas necessária.

-Near , isso é um tanto injusto não? – Falava Yagami Raito – eu estou mostrando meu rosto a você , você deve mostrar seu rosto a mim não?

-Tem razão Yagami Raito – Near falava por de trás da máscara – porém , eu esperarei 30 minuto até tirar a máscara , afinal um de seus homens pode estar sendo controlado pelo death note para matar a todos nós e depois morrer não?

-Faça como quiser Near – Raito finalizou fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

Aquelas meia hora foram as meia hora mais longas da vida da maioria das pessoas ali , Last estava ficando nervosa , se Yagami Raito fosse mesmo Kira , não agüentaria , iria tentar matá-lo com as próprias mãos , todos estavam tensos ,somente Yagami Raito e Near permaneciam calmos.

Aizawa olhou em seu relógio – Near já deu meio-hora.

-Pois muito bem – o pequena retirou a máscara revelando a face infantil – agora quero explicar-lhes uma coisa – Near olhava para os membros da polícia japonesa – Há um homem lá fora com um Death Note , ele deve estar escrevendo agora o nome de todos nós – todos da polícia pareciam indignados – mas não se preocupem , não morreremos.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza Near? – Aizawa falava irritado.

-Confiem em mim – Near falava inalterado – todos nós sairemos vivos , assim poderemos descobrir quem Kira é , o único nome que não estiver escrito no caderno será Kira.

Todos assentiram , podiam ser ouvidos barulhos de alguém riscando o papel do lado de fora do galpão , todos olhavam tensos para a porta da onde o tal barulho vinha , até ele parar .

-Você que esta ai fora – Yagami Raito começou a falar – Já escreveu o nome de todos.

-Não! Não consigo ver o da baixinha!- o homem do lado de fora exclamava , ele entrou no recinto , era Teru Mikami , ninguém falava nada , seu semblante era maníaco.

-Não tem importância – Yagami Raito falava – Quanto tempo faz desde que você escreveu o primeiro nome?

Mikami olhou para seu relógio e começou a contar..

30..31...32...33...

Todos estavam nervosos ,exceto Last , Near e Raito , se algo desse errado , todos no recinto morreriam , não tinha mais volta , se Near e Lats tivessem errado , todos iriam morrer , menos Last e Kira .

38...39...

-Eu venci Near – Raito falou com um sorriso meio que maníaco nos lábios.

40...

Nada aconteceu...

Todos continuavam vivos...

Last tomou os Death Note das mãos de Mikami , olhou os nomes np caderno , jogou o caderno para Near e simplesmente pulou em cima de Raito , Raito estava sem defesa , a menina lhe mandava uma seqüência de socos no nariz , a menina já não pensava mais , estava descontando toda a raiva naquele maldito , toda a dor que ele a causou , tudo canalizado naquela seqüência de socos , os policias japoneses tentaram tirá-la de cima de Raito , mas era inútil.

-Ele é Kira...- Near falava mostrando-os o caderno – olhem só..

No caderno estavam escritos os nomes do pessoal do SPK , mais Aizawa Suichi , Mogi Kanzo, Hideki Ide ,Matsuda Tota e Nate Rivers ,o nome de Near.

-Yagami Raito – Near dizia – talvez eu sozinho nunca teria conseguida te derrotar – Near fez uma pausa – Talvez eu nem Mello nem Matt ou Lats sozinhos poderiam chegar até onde L chegou – fez outra pausa – Mas nós 4 unidos , pudemos não só alcançá-lo , como também pudemos superá-lo! Você perdeu Yagami Raito!!!

Então Yagami Raito era Kira , no final de tudo , Last não parava de socar o Yagami , simplesmente não parava , não sabia nem se ele continuava consciente , só não parava , já tinha o sangue dele em suas mãos , mas não ia parar tão cedo.

Last san – Near falava calmo para a menina – pare , ou se não você irá matá-lo , fazendo isso , se tornará uma criminosa.

A mão de Last parou , Yagami Raito continuava assustado e consciente , Last saiu de cima do Yagami , e foi até Near..

-Tem razão pequeno...- a menina se lamentava.

-Reconheço sua ira , mas matá-lo não trará o L , o Matt e o Mello devolta...

-Eu sei...

Eles ouviram um grito , Mikami Teru havia se matado com a caneta , ele não agüentara a imagem de seu "Kami" ser derrotado por uma garotinha menor que ele , todos os policiais foram ajudá-lo , na confusão , Yagami Raito conseguiu escapar , mas Last perceberá e fora atrás dele , apesar dos ferimentos , Raito até que corria rápido , mas Last estava em seu encalço , não queria perdê-lo , queria pegá-lo aqui e agora , ele continuava a correr , a menina já estava ficando cansada , a única coisa que a fazia continuar a correr era sua ira , Yagami Raito a despistou em meio a uma fábrica velha , Last continuou a procurá-lo , mas não o encontrou até sentir algo lhe tocando a mão , se virou e viu outro shinigami , mas esseera mais assustador que Remu.

-Se procura Yagami Raito – ele dizia com uma voz meio rouca – ele esta na escadaria daquela fábrica.

Last não pensou muito se confiaria ou não no shinigami , apenas agradeceu e seguiu para onde o shinigami havia dito , entrou na tal fábrica , viu Yagami Raito deitado na escadaria , parecia estar morrendo , se aproximou dele , de repente , sentiu a presença do detetive em algum lugar do local , olhou para um lado , olhou para o outro, não viu nada , viu os olhos de Yagami Raito se fechando lentamente , tudo havia acabado , eles venceram , os órfãos venceram finalmente , sentiu a presença de L denovo , olhou para trás e vira seu espírito , ele olhava para ela ,ele sorriu, logo depois se virou e foi indo embora , em seu vagaroso passo curvado , sumindo lentamente.

Last sorriu – agora você pode descansar em paz , L – a menina observou o sol se pondo, uma lágrima lhe escorrera , uma única e solitária lágrima , a lágrima que fez a diferença para mudar o semblante de Last , pequena porém poderosa , assim como ela própria ,estava feliz ,apesar de tudo .

ÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇçÇç

Nããããããããããõ acabou a fic ò.ó

Ainda tem o final feliz né? ¬¬

Bom...

_**AVISO IMPORTANTEEEEEEE: **_ eu achava que apenas 3pessoas liam a minha fic , mas me surpreendi com mais uma ºo , é o seguinte , se você lê a minha fic e não comenta , tudo bem é normal , só por favor , mande uma review dizendo "Eu estou lendo" só para mim te ruma idéia de quantas pessoas lêem !!!!

REVIEWSSSS:

**Quartzo Cristal:** wow...boa sorte!!!!Alias BOA BIG SORTE você vai precisar...

Eu tava pensando em fazer uns finais alternativos mas...bom eu não sei e num vo da spoiler !!!  
Life Note?!A minha idéia é parecida mas não é essa D

**Giih Celas Otonashi: **Mais uma leitora! Aleluia!!!  
Calma fique triste não!vai da tudo certin!!!!Yo prometo!

**com medo** Uma Celas do mal!!!!AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Por favor continue lendo e comentando a fic --

E o FDP do Raito , ele já era! MWAHAHAHAHAH D


	17. OWARI

--

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOOoOOooooooooOo

-O que você pretende fazer agora Last san? - o Albino perguntava para a pequena , estavam na central da SPK , haviam acabado de acabar com Kira.

_-Eu...- a menina pensou por um tempo , agora que tudo havia acabado , não tinha porque continuar ali – eu voltarei para a Wammy's House._

_-Tem certeza? – o albino falava duvidoso – se continuar comigo , poderá me ajudar a resolver os casos que aparecerão._

_-Tenho sim – a menina falava determinada – o orfanato ainda precisa de mim._

_-Pois muito bem – Near falava um tanto desanimado – Por favor Wedy san ,prepare um avião para Londres o mais rápido possível._

Last lembrava do momento em que deixou Near , já se passara dois anos desde que Kira havia sido morto , Last já nos seus dezessete anos se encontrava sentada no detalhado de uma das torres do orfanato , Last havia crescido mas continuava pequena para a idade , os cabelos compridos ficaram ainda mais compridos , e continuavam presos sem franja , como sempre , se tornara mais , digamos , atraente , já possuía volume considerável dentro de sua larga blusa , Last achava que aquilo era desconfortável , atrapalhavam demais para correr e dificultavam o movimento de seus braços , não eram grandes como os de Misa eram , mas já não podia-se dizer que não tinha nada.

Last continuara a ser a primeira da Wammy's , conseguira a amizade dos novos segundo e terceiro, não eram tão inseparáveis quanto eram ela Matt e Mello , mas já não ficava sozinha , ainda sentia falta do ruivo , do loiro e de L , Last não se esquecera da ultima mensagem do detetive , ainda desejava reencontrá-lo para dizer tudo o que sentia . Desde que voltará do Japão , Last começou a ser tratada com um pouco de respeito pelos outros órfãos ,tanto que até assustava a garota , continuara com as brigas , mas foram poucas se comparado ao que lutará dois anos antes de conhecer L.

Ainda usava no pescoço os óculos de Matt e no pulso a cruz de Mello , carregava consigo também o bonequinho de si mesma , feito pelo Near , aquele que possuía a mesma expressão do bonequinho de Mello.

Last sentiu algo cais sobre sua cabeça ,foi ver o que era e se espantou ao ver um caderno preto escrito "Death Note".

"Death Note?" – a menina pensava assustada – "mas eu achei que ele havia sido levado embora pelo Ryuk!".

A menina tocou no caderno e pode ver claramente o Shinigami em sua frente , era Ryuk com aquele sorriso amarelo de sempre.

-Ryuk? – a menina se preparara para qualquer eventualidade – O que você faz aqui?

-Hehehe..vejo que a pequenina ainda se lembra de mim – Ryuk falava sarcasticamente – ora essa , eu vim te fazer uma proposta.

-Que tipo de proposta? – a menina estava desconfiada , coisa que viesse de um shinigami normalmente não era boa.

-Eu venho lhe observado desde que veio para esse local – o shinigami dizia – e vejo que você sente falta daqueles que Raito tirou de você.

A menina queria socar aquele ser , sabia que se não fosse por ele , Yagami Raito nem teria começado a matar , mas não adiantaria , os shinigamis não sentiam dor.

-Sim e daí?

-Hehe..e daí? – o shinigami ria – Daí que eu tenho uma forma de trazê-los de volta!

Last olhou surpresa para o shinigami , um meio de trazê-los de volta?Isso seria ótimo! Mas não vindo do shinigami.

-Como seria essa forma? – Last perguntava desconfiada.

O Shinigami riu , Last se perguntava o que era tão engraçado assim , Ryuk a olhou mais sério agora.

-Há um segredo sobre o Death Note – o shinigami falava – um segredo que nós shinigamis não podemos falar para os humanos.

-E porque você estaria dizendo para mim? – a menina continuava séria e duvidosa.

-Ora... – dizia o shinigami – porque eu não sou do tipo que segue regras , você sabe – o shinigami a olhava de uma forma marota – Há somente uma página do Death Note , somente uma na qual se você escrever o nome de pessoas já mortas ,poderá trazê-la de volta a vida.

Last olhava perplexa para o caderno em sua mão , então talvez ela pudesse trazê-los de volta!Mas estava muito fácil , afinal , porque Ryuk iria ajudá-la?

-Mas...- o shinigami continuou – Se você por acaso errar a tal página e escrever o nome das pessoas mortas numa página comum – o shinigami sorriu , seus olhos ficaram avermelhados – você morrerá e sua sobrevida vira para mim!

Last sabia! Ryu não estaria ali se não ganhasse algo com isso , era arriscado , Last olhava para o caderno , não haveria outro jeito se não esse , mas suas chances era escassas , se errasse , morreria , e isso não queria , mas se acertasse ,talvez conseguisse trazer todos de volta à vida.

Last se decidiu , iria escrever os nomes deles , afinal , nunca teria outra chance de trazê-los de volta , a menina se sentou no chão e pediu uma caneta para o shinigami , ele somente riu e lhe entregou uma caneta , Last abriu o caderno , viu os nomes de vários criminosos , escritos por Raito , virou as páginas , não sabia qual era a verdadeira , qual era a certa , virou , revirou , não tinha como saber qual era a verdadeira , parou , fechou o caderno , respirou fundo , tentou focar toda sua concentração e energia para o caderno , abriu vagarosamente em uma página em branco , ouviu Ryuk soltar um barulho de desaprovação , olhou para o shinigami que a fitava de um jeito desgostoso , talvez Ryuk pudesse enxergar qual era a página certa , Last marcou a página com os dedos e virou para a outra , viu Ryuk voltar a sorrir , então aquela outra era página certa , voltou na que havia marcado com a mão , tomou coragem e começou a escrever.

_Mihael Keehl_

Parou , não ouviu o shinigami rir , isso era bom.

_Mail Jeevas_

Esse nome descobriu pois estava escrito com a letra de Matt no óculos.

_Lawliet_

Fechou o caderno e olhou para o shinigami.

-O que foi Ryuk? – a menina perguntava inocente.

-Você acertou sua desgraçada... – o shinigami falava emburrado.

Se Last havia acertado , quer dizer que eles iriam voltar à vida?Last sorriu , poderia voltar a ver todos , poderia revê-los!Mas , mas quando?Como? Onde?

-Eles virão somente às seis e quarenta da tarde – falou o Shinigami antes da menina perguntar – se encontrarão no lugar onde não fora ocupado desde que eles morreram.

Last parou por um segundo , lugar onde não fora ocupado , é claro! A árvore ! Aquela árvore onde eles sempre ficavam!Olhou para o relógio , marcavam 6:30 , se não corresse , não os veria chegar , agradeceu ao shinigami , e correu escada À baixo , empurrando pelo menos 4 órfãos na sua corrida , não podia perder tempo , encontrou a segunda da Wammy's , a menina Hina , era um pouco maior que Last , seus cabelos loiros e curtos lhe davam um ar de anjo , a menina avistou Last correndo , tentou falar com ela , mas quase caiu quando a pequena passou.

-Gomen Hina! – a menina gritava.

-Last san?Daijobu? – a menina perguntava inocente mente , mas afinal deixou pra lá , sabia que Last era assim mesmo.

6: 38 , tinha dois minutos para chegar até a árvore , correu por todos os obstáculos , quase tropeçou numa raiz de árvore , mas conseguiu se recuperar , chegou ao local , não viu ninguém , subiu na árvore , ainda ninguém , olhou o relógio , 6: 42 , onde será que eles estava?Será que o shinigami havia a enganado? Será que ela morreria em seguida?Estava receosa , e agora o que faria?

-PEQUENA! – a menina se assustou , duas pessoas indefinidas haviam gritado em sua orelha ,a menina pulou e se virou em posição de defesa , mas ao ver quem era , pulou em cima deles.

-Eu n..não acredito! –a menina ria de felicidade – Matt! Mello!!!!! – sim , o ruivo e o loiro estavam ali , voltaram afinal , Last havia acertado , Last não queria largar daqueles dois , estava feliz demais .

-Afinal pequena , você usou lá o caderno para nos trazer de volta? – o ruivo perguntava.

-Foi! – a menina falava ainda abraçada , olhou nos olhos do ruivo ,e se esquecera de uma coisa.

-AH toma aqui – Last lhe entregara o óculos.

-Não , fique para você – o ruivo falava – afinal , você conseguiu pegar Kira!

A menina também abraçou o loiro , estranhamente viu o rosto do loiro adquirir uma coloração leve rubra.

-Que foi? – Last dizia estranhando.

-Você cresceu Last... – Matt falava sorrindo.

-É , mas eu continuo menor que vocês!

-Não não..- Matt tentava explicar – Você cresceu de um outro jeito.

-Hã? –a menina continuava inocente.

-Você cresceu bem aqui – Matt colou a mão sobre o tórax de Last.

-Meu coração? – a menina perguntava – Meu coração cresceu?

-Não sua boba – Matt estava ficando sem jeito para explicar – você adquiriu , digamos , características mais femininas.

-Oh! – agora Last havia se tocado – É , mas isso aqui só atrapalha...- agora viravase para Mello – mas você é meu irmão ! Porque ficaria desse jeito?

- Porque ele é homem Last – Matt flava rindo , Mello deu um tapa na cabeça de Matt.

Last se lembrava de outra coisa , aonde etária o detetive , olhou de um lado para outro , até finalmente olhar para baixo , lá estava L , se perguntando onde estaria , de seu jeito simplório e com um dedo na boca.

A menina sorriu , desceu da árvore e o abraçou por trás , o detetive se assustou com o toque , se livrou do abraço e olhou quem era.

-Last san! – detetive tirara o dedo da boca.

-Konichwa L! – a menina o cumprimentava , olhou para o detetive , já não era tão menor que ele , o abraçou novamente , mas dessa vez sendo correspondida , olhou os orbes negros do detetive , mas depois olhou para trás e viu Mello e Matt os olhando , não queria falar nada com aqueles dois ali.

-hum..a menina falava irritada – Me dão um minuto , sim?

O ruivo e o loiro assentirão , pularam da árvore , e foram para o orfanato , se despedindo da pequena e do detetive.

-Last san , sobre a mensagem – L falava meio nervoso , olhando para baixo – se não compartilhar desse mesmo sentimento confuso – L respirava devagar – eu entendo.

- L – a menina olhava para o detetive de um jeito confuso também - - Boku mo aishiteru! ( também te amo)

O detetive olhava incrédulo para a pequena que a olhava de um jeito nervoso , um sorriso se esboçou na face do detetive e este fez , a terceira coisa que nunca fizera na vida , tomou para si os lábios de Last com os seus próprios ,selando-os no que ele ouviu se chamar beijo , Last não sabia o que fazer , afinal , nunca vira algo como aquilo antes , não negava que estava se sentindo bem com aquilo , deixou que o detetive continuasse com o que quer que estivesse fazendo ,até ele a soltar e olhar para seu rosto , agora corado.

-O que foi isso? –a menina perguntava nervosa.

-Eu não sei direito mas – o detetive falou constrangido , algo me impulsionou à fazê-lo.

Last sorriu e abraçou o detetive novamente.

_**As pessoas sempre acham que não são nada ou que não vão fazer diferença , mas as vezes , os menores grãos de areia são os mais difíceis de quebrar e podem fazer a diferença desequilibrando a balança.**_

_**OWARI**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOOo**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAcabou a fic "

Espero que eu tenha agradado pelo menos um pouco "

A Hina é a OC da **Ale ann **achei interessante ela ter a participação pelo menos no final.

Bom... reviews...

**Quartzo Cristal: **Todo mundo prefere no manga xD

Mas ai esta seu final feliz 3!!!!!  
Espero que tenha gostado da fic!!!!!  
Até a próxima!

**Giih Celas Otonashi: **Essa era UMA das idéias que eu havia pensado para o final da fic..talvez eu até poste esse "Final alternativo" x3  
Ai esta o final que você aguardava!!!!!!  
Espero que sua amiga também goste da fic 3

Até!

**Kukukukuku, acho que a próxima é uma fic de fichas /**


End file.
